Entre el cielo & el infierno
by Aime-Hime
Summary: ¿Que harías si el amor no te permitiera cumplir con tu razón de existir? -Nuestros destinos se entrelazaron tras las cadenas pecaminosas del amor y el deseo, ¿Como ponerle fin a esto? Si yo lo amo tanto... después de todo el amor en mi...Esta prohibido.-
1. Prefacio

**Holis queridos lectores :D!**

**Bueno como sabrán (o han de ver averiguado) soy nueva aqui jijiji :D! bueno nueva- nueva no mucho ya que tengo un buen rato con la cuenta, aunque nunca habia publicado nada ._.U (raro ehh? XD) pues que mas da -falta de tiempo, la absorción de la escuela...etc- dejando eso de lado. Es mi primer fic! - muy feliz :3! Ya tenia varios meses guardado en mi pc jeje aveces dudaba en ponerlo, ya que no me considero muy buena en esto, pero lo tomo como un hobby y sobre todo hacia el amor intenso que tengo sobre esta gran pareja :)! Sin mas que decir, acepto sugerencias o criticas constructivas :D! No sean malos soy nueva jijijiji ahorrense el tomatazo para despues... Sin mas que decir... Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Prefacio**

_Era cálida_… aquella delicada mano que sostenía fuerte y sin vacilar. De una suave y blanca piel, que no quisiera a dejar. Permitiéndome sentir emociones que nunca me atrevería a experimentar. El solo roce de sus dedos contra mi piel hizo que aquel tacto provocara un choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome erizar. _La mire_. Observaba muy atento cada mínimo detalle, aquel bello rostro angelical mas blanco y puro que la nieve, su cabello liso y largo arriba de su cintura de un color parecido al mío –solo que, un poco más oscuro- baje un poco mi mirada para divisar con atención aquel cuerpo perfecto, aquellas increíbles piernas, sus delineadas curvas, su pecho que fue responsable de la tentación de querer poseerla y hacerla mía bajo la luz de la luna en muchas ocasiones, lentamente fui alzando mi vista, y lo encontré, aquel dulce y exquisito cuello que –más de una vez- me brindo rigurosamente mi fuente de alimento.

Recuerdo que, por ella, conocí mi lado egoísta y sobreprotector. Algo que nunca creí tener, después de todo, ¿como una persona tan fría y solitaria como yo, podría tener derecho a sentir semejantes sentimientos por aquel ángel?

Una ráfaga de aire sopló sobre nosotros, vi como su cabello danzaba con el viento y le acomode unos mechones de su flequillo.

Ella sonrió divertida, yo solo pude contestarle con una pequeña risita.

Abrí mis ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue ahí cuando los volví a ver, aquellos hermosos ojos plata que brillaban ante el esplendor de la luna, fueron los que me cautivaron e hicieron de mí un desastre…

Pose mi mano sobre su mejilla y la roce con las yemas de mis dedos, vi como su rostro tomaba un bello color carmín – ¡Adoraba verla sonrojada! – y más cuando era bajo mi tacto…

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun…- roce su cuello con mis dedos suavemente, y soltó un leve gemido de placer.

Amaba cuando me llamaba de esa forma. ¡Era Única! Todos me habían llamado por mi nombre, pero ella fue terriblemente formal y yo, ¡empecé a amar eso! No lo pude evitar, esta persona –no, este ángel- llego a mi vida dándole un giro de 360°, haciéndome cambiar de una manera que solo ella conocía… y que no esperare por conocer.

La abracé por el cuello y recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro, paso sus manos por debajo de mis brazos tocando mi espalda. Sentía como algo húmedo se deslizaba por mi hombro derecho –_estaba llorando_- pensé.

Lo único que podía hacer era atraerla más a mí, provocando más profundo el abrazo, un pequeño dolor broto en mi espalda al sentir como se había aferrado a mí camisa enterrando las uñas a mi piel por encima de la prenda. Pero no me importo.

Después de todo ella escogió ese camino y yo solo tenía que aceptarlo y respetarlo.

Comprendía su dolor porque sabía que los dos sentíamos lo mismo. Era una conexión inexplicable.

Si para ella era doloroso, yo me sentía morir por dentro, pues su decisión no nos hacía más que Enemigos y, para mí, perderla, era como arrancarme el corazón –en un intento de muerte- y seguir con vida.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo…lo siento- se separo un poco para poder observarnos, mientras corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-No tienes que disculparte inoue, ya has tomado una decisión, tienes que ser firme y creer en ella. Así como yo al aceptarla…- use mi dedo indicé para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Pe-pero… ¡No quiero perderte!-

-No lo harás, seguiremos juntos, solo hasta que esto acabe y volverá a hacer como antes. Hasta eso, tendremos que vivir separados…- acaricie delicadamente su cabello.

-nunca me imaginaria un mundo sin ti…- su voz, su mirada, ¿Qué no había nada a lo que no me resistiera de ella?

-ni yo…- volví a abrazarla fuertemente, realmente no quería -¡_No podía_!- dejarla ir…

-¡No quiero irme! No lo soporto… ven conmigo- sus ojos plateados mostraron una súplica difícil de resistir… pero eso era imposible, además eso nos traería problemas a ambos, y nunca haría algo que la perjudicara.

-no debo, y aunque quisiera ir, las puertas del cielo estarán cerradas para mi… sus tierras no me permiten acercarme-

-esto es injusto…-

-lo sé… - observe como la luna se iba ocultando tras nubes oscuras- inoue debes irte, ya no queda tiempo, la luna desaparecerá y si seguimos así será más difícil la separación, y te quedaras atrapada aquí…cosa que nunca me perdonaría-

-…- hubo un gran silencio por parte de ella mientras yacía con la cabeza baja.

- confía en mí, ya verás que en poco tiempo volveremos a estar juntos- le mostré mi sonrisa que solo ella era digna de admirar.

-sí, tienes razón- me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y beso mi mejilla.

- hagamos el juramento…-ambos iluminamos nuestros ojos y pronunciamos…al unísono.

Solo yo conozco tu dolor…

Tu incertidumbre…

Y tu soledad…

Si solo pudiéramos permanecer juntos eternamente…

Lo diría tantas veces como desees…

¡Nunca te abandonare!

La bese. Fue un beso dulce y cálido, trate de expresar como mejor pude mis más profundos sentimientos, quería saber que me amaba, y sobre todo, quería que ella lo supiera. La vi a los ojos y me despedí mientras ella tomaba la forma de hermosos lirios blancos y empezaba a desvanecerse en el viento…

-Te amo Orihime…-

-Sabes que siento lo mismo, Ichigo- los pétalos de los lirios comenzaron a danzar en una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

Y desapareció. Sentí aquella húmeda y solitaria lagrima rodar por mi mejilla. Nunca creí llorar, ¡En mi vida! Y menos por una persona… pero por ella, yo daría mi alma entera con solo verla sonreír.

Y sé que, aunque mañana acabara el mundo…estaría feliz por haberte conocido.

Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

...

**Y, ¿bien? xD! espero les haya gustado esta fue la entrada, para que le vayan entendiendo a mi enredada historia :3! si puedo mañana les pongo el sig. capi todo depende de... si puedo y sus reviews :D! Que por cierto esta algo largo, y me gustaria saber si los prefieren asi o cortos. Eso es decisión de ustedes, Para saber donde cortar ^^! Sin mas agradezco a los que leyeron de antemano.**

**Un review no hace daño a nadie jijijiji! **

**Matta nee~~**


	2. La mirada del cielo

Bueno para comenzar quiero dar un **ENORME** agradecimiento a Orihimeko-chan quien fuemi primera lectora,Orihi-chan te juro que me hiciste muy feliz :D!

! Lose Lose! en el anterior dije "actualización para el dia siguiente" pero NO! la escuela no me dejo u,u -habra que lincharla ¬w¬ - Por cierto cuando hablaba de largo... me referia a este XD!En este capi use una lengua extraña que ni yo conosco XD!Si encuentran alguna imperfección AVISEN! esta bien a lo que venian. **Enjoy It!**

N/A: Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Kubo-sama! Si fuera mio Ichigo seria mio JOJOJOJOJO y le haria cada cosa que...

**La mirada del cielo**

Anochecería rápidamente –_lo sentía_- y la delgada faja de la luna en cuarto creciente asomaba por encima del horizonte en el despejado cielo azul oscuro.

Seria esa noche. Al menos esas fueron las órdenes de aquel hombre. La noche de "gloria", como solía decirle. Después de meses de espera por fin se le cumpliría su estúpido capricho –pensaba Ichigo, quien yacía acostado sobre el oscuro pasto-.

-Estúpido Aizen- grito el peli naranja.

-Puede que sea estúpido, pero es nuestro amo Ichigo- frente a él, se encontraba una oscura figura.

-¡Bah! Me importa un comino si es amo o señor, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo ¡Rukia!- Ichigo se sentó sobre si alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

-¡lo sé estúpido! Es solo que me gusta molestarte, además no eres el único que piensa de esa manera- Rukia era una pelinegra de ojos violáceos, tenía una cara muy fina que parecía de la realeza, -_pero eso no era suficiente_- bueno eso era lo que siempre decía su compañero Renji, pues su baja estatura, su "cuerpo sin que mostrar" y su mal temperamento arruinaba todo lo que estaba a su favor. Ichigo pensaba lo mismo, después de todo era un buen punto para molestarla, pero la realidad era que casi no le daba importancia.

- ¿Y? que es lo que quieres…- en su frente se empezaba a notar una palpitante venita, se le estaba acabando la paciencia, y aunque sabía que su pregunta era algo estúpida puesto que ya conocía la respuesta, tenía que inventar algo para zafarse de ella ¿no?

- ¡Esta bien Ichigo! Mejor dime que ya te quieres deshacer de mi- Rukia hacia un extraño puchero.

-¡nooo! Como crees Rukia, somos compañeros yo nunca haría algo así –sarcasmo- además como siempre estas con Renji… pensé que querrías irte ya, para estar con el – Ichigo uso algo de picardía en sus palabras.

- ¡JA! Ya quisieras demonio de pacotilla, ¿YO? ¿Con Renji? ¡Ni loca!- Rukia voltio hacia otro lado para ocultar su más notable sonrojo.

- Si sí, como tú digas. ¡Pero ya dime a qué carajo venias!-

- ¡pues ahora para que se te quite no te diré NADA!- la pelinegra caminaba con intensiones de irse.

- ¿así? Pues no me interesa ¡estúpida enana!-

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo idiota!-

- con mucho gusto, ¡es-tu-pi-da e-na-na!- Ichigo y Rukia estaban a casi milímetros de armar una revolución, sus frentes emitían rayos que chocaban entre sí.

-¡ya verás cabeza de zanahoria!- ambos mostraron sus puños.

-¡YA BASTA!- ambos chicos voltearon, para encontrarse con Renji quien venía acompañado por Nelliel.

- Renji…- Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pues su demonio favorito de cabellera roja había llegado. Renji era alto y de un cuerpo muy bien formado. Su carácter era igual de tonto que el de sus compañeros pero el siempre se mantenía un poco más serio que los demás, pues si él no lo hacía ¿quién lo hará?

- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? Ya sabemos que se odian, pero no necesita saberlo todo el mundo, Aizen nos mando quejándose de sus gritos.- el pelirrojo suspiro por lo alto.

- no es mi culpa, es de la enana que no me dio el mensaje- Rukia ya no pudo mas, o lo ahorcaba o se golpeaba en la cabeza.

- ahora sí, ¡ven que te atrapo cabeza de zanahoria!- pero no pudo continuar porque un brazo delgado pero firme la atrapo.

- ¡deténganse! Rukia, Iztchigo no es hora de soportar sus niñerías. Aizen-sama nos llama, y nunca nos perdonaría una barbaridad así- Nelliel podría ser la más dulce, pero cuando se trata del trabajo es muy estricta hasta con ella misma. Ella era una peli verde alta, con un cuerpo escultural, muy linda a los ojos de cualquier hombre.

- vaya, hasta que alguien los pone en su lugar- el pelirrojo reía a carcajadas pues los dos chicos se habían dado por vencidos.

- vamos Aizen-sama nos espera- todos excepto Ichigo siguieron a la peli verde.

Ichigo miro por última vez aquella brillante luna, pues sus días de "descanso" terminarían desde ahora.

Después de unirse con los demás, Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión. Su estilo era muy moderno –_más bien humano_- eso era gracias a la obsesión de Aizen con aquel extraño mundo lleno de sorpresas. Sus cuadros, jarrones, escaleras, recamaras, todo era idéntico a los objetos humanos, y aunque no se veían mal, era extraño. Luego de caminar 6 minutos, pudieron llegar a su destino –_La sala_- todos observaron con fascinación la puerta tallada de caoba con un mensaje que abarcaba todo el contorno de la puerta:

"_Aquellos valientes hombres que nacieron en el cielo para permanecer en la tierra y morir en el infierno, se enfrentaran a sus más silenciosos miedos, pero; ¿pueden seguir el juego laberintico del destino? o al final, _

_¿Se perderán en el profundo abismo de la obscuridad?_" en el centro había una imagen que representaba los 3 balances: El cielo, la tierra, y el infierno.

Nelliel toco la puerta, y al escuchar un breve –_Adelante_- dio giro a la brillante perilla y siguió abriendo la puerta. La recamara era de un puro blanco, algo irónico pues se encontraban en el infierno, al fondo se encontraba un mueble que a su vista parecía cómodo, en el yacía sentado Souske Aizen un hombre que en si parecía normal y ¿bueno? Pero la verdad era que eso mostraba su apariencia porque su personalidad era todo lo contrario, su fría sonrisa mostraba cualquier tipo de superioridad y no por suerte lo tienen calificado como el hombre más temido de la faz del universo, su fuerza era incomparable e infinita. Cualquier enemigo se convertía en polvo o secuaz, no había nadie capaz de enfrentarlo o de hacerle frente.

Realmente era alguien admirable y solitario. Aizen usaba un elegante y formal esmoquin blanco combinado con una camisa blanca entallada a su firme pecho, una corbata negra y unos brillantes zapatos negros. A sus costados se encontraban sus más fieles sirvientes Ichimaru Gin y Tousen Kaname. Quienes usaban un traje parecido pero un poco más informal, Gin vestía un esmoquin negro con una camisa roja y desfajada no usaba corbata y tenia los primeros botones desabrochados lo que mostraba una parte de su bien formado pecho calzaba unos zapatos negros, mientras que Kaname usaba un esmoquin gris con una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata gris claro y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Souske Aizen bebió un sorbo de brandy mientras pensaba divertido en todas las discusiones que pasaron sus subordinados para llegar a su destino. Kaname se percato que en la copa de Aizen solo quedaban unas gotas así que se atrevió a ofrecer más.

-¿Un poco mas de brandy, Aizen-sama?-

-Por supuesto, Kaname- el castaño sonrió irónicamente.

Nelliel cerró la puerta, mientras que Gin se dirigía a un estante lleno de libros exóticos, algunos gruesos con pastas llamativas, otros de ciencia y finalmente humanos. Se acerco a la escalera de ruedas que se encontraba recargada en el estante, subió deslizándose hacia la izquierda para estar a la par con el espacio n° 4. Por un momento diviso los libros que se encontraban ahí, se detuvo al girar el rostro un poco hacia su derecha –_Lo encontré_- alargo un poco el brazo para tomar un libro grueso – _como de unas 800 páginas o mas_- y de una pasta blanca con bordes negros, en el centro se encontraba una imagen de un dragón plateado que protegía una especie de espada.

Gin abrió un poco el libro, era antiguo, se notaba por el olor y el color de las paginas, dentro había un separador muy lindo, adornado de perlas y un cristal color rojo carmín. En él, estaban escritos unos nombres en una lengua extraña, parecía arabio pero tenía unos símbolos diferentes, al parecer Gin sabía leerlo. Tomo el separador y sonrió, acomodo el libro en su lugar y se deslizo muy rápido por la escalera con el separador en manos. Nelliel aplaudía muy feliz pues la acrobacia de su compañero le parecía muy divertida y entretenida. Gin solo se limito a sonreír como siempre mientras caminaba para acomodarse del lado de Aizen.

-lo encontré Aizen-sama- el peli plateado le mostraba el separador a su amo.

- bien hecho, Gin. Te felicito- Aizen extendió la mano para que Gin le entregara el extravagante separador.

- me halaga señor- decía Gin triunfante.

Aizen que todo el tiempo se había mantenido sentado, decidió pararse para encontrarse con sus subordinados, quienes estaban más que desesperados por salir de ahí, pues no soportaban tanta blancura ni mucho menos tanta formalidad y modales. De hecho era a lo que menos iban.

-Bienvenidos, por favor disculpen mis modales, era esencial que estuvieran presentes ante el libro de "Las antiguas Guerras"- puso una pizca de curiosidad en sus palabras lo que logro que hubiera en sus subordinados.

-¿"Las antiguas Guerras"?- se atrevió a preguntar una curiosa Rukia.

-Así es mi querida Rukia, me alegro de que hayas preguntado. Puesto que tengo que llenarlos de esta gran sabiduría. En este libro se encuentran escritas las más legendarias y por irónico que se escuche, antiguas guerras de toda la historia. Pero bueno la historia no es lo que cuenta, si no su poder que se encuentra encerrado en él, el cual conseguiremos gracias a la rosa que raptaremos esta noche. Lo que es importante en este momento es este separador- Aizen mostraba el fino separador.

- ¿Ese papel inservible?- preguntaba Renji.

-Si mi estimado Abarai, en este papel se encuentran encerrados los siete pecados capitales, por supuesto más fuertes que antes y combinados con su poder será mucho más- Renji sintió unos terroríficos escalofríos.

-Espere Aizen-sama, usted ha dicho, ¿con nuestro poder?- a Nelliel no le cabían las palabras.

-Exacto, los pecados se les serán entregados a cada uno de ustedes, se les ha encargado esa tarea- el castaño hizo una seña con la mano, lo cual hizo que Gin se acercara y tomara el separador, mientras que Aizen se acomodaba de nuevo en su lujoso sofá y Kaname se limitaba a servirle otra copa de brandy.

-¿Están listos?- preguntaba Gin mientras que los demás ponían una cara en blanco aun no lo podían creer, ¿tarea? ¿Pecados? De que se trataba esto, ¿una broma tal vez? No, era muy estúpido pensar que Aizen les haría una broma.

- Tranquilo Gin, aun no podemos comenzar, después de todo no están completos o ¿sí? – todos dieron un gran suspiro y por primera vez en su vida agradecieron a Aizen por interferir.

-Oh, es cierto Aizen-sama, inmediatamente los llamare- Gin comenzó a checar la lista de nombres y comenzó a llamar- escuchen, los que oigan su nombre den un paso adelante- decía un sonriente Gin.

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Yammy Riyalgo, Kuchiki Rukia, Coyote Stark, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Abarai Renji y Rangiku Matsumoto- los que se encontraban ahí dieron un paso adelante mientras los que no, iban apareciendo.

-muy bien, mis queridos subordinados, ustedes son los elegidos a la gran tarea Capital. Ustedes serán mis siete pecados- Gin se poso en el centro haciéndoles señas de que los nombrados lo rodearan.

-muy bien pecados, comencemos- la sonrisa fría y diabólica hizo que algunos sudaran frio.

-Hilgarria bekatuak dirá Thomas Aquino arabera izendatuak zazpi dira: lizunkeria, Gluttony, gutizia, Sloth, jasan, Envy eta Vanity. Bekatuak edo kapital vices direnak zein erori giza izaera, batez ere, inklinatutako. (Los pecados capitales son enumerados por Santo Tomás de Aquino como siete: Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Pereza, Ira, Envidia y Vanidad. Los pecados o vicios capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana caída, está principalmente inclinada.)

- Gin movía sus manos de diferentes formas, como si de un rezo se tratara mientras que en el suelo alrededor de todos se formaba un circulo iluminado de color negro y rojo dejando a Gin en medio- Erakutsi horiek zerutik kanporatu eta lurra atzera bota du. Aizen Requiem For. (Mostrarse aquellos expulsados del cielo y rechazados por la tierra. Por el Réquiem de Aizen.)- al final alzo sus manos como pidiendo plegaria, mientras que por sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas de sangre.

Los elegidos comenzaron a iluminarse de aquel manto negro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y gritando de dolor al sentir la unión con el pecado. Al abrirlos sus ojos se mostraban superiores eh infinitos, como si nadie pudiese contra ellos.

Por último Gin cayó al suelo, y el Separador se prendió en fuego para convertirse en cenizas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Siento el poder correr por mis venas!- Gritaba un eufórico Grimmjow.

-Yo también…- susurraba Matsumoto, quien estaba preocupada por el estado de su compañero Gin que aun estaba en el suelo, ya no inconsciente, pero parecía débil…

-¡Bah! ¿De qué estás hablando Grimmjow? Yo me siento igual- se quejaba Yammy.

- ¡Eso es porque, en tu gigante y bruto cuerpo no cabe nada, Yammy!- decía un desinteresado Stark.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste BASTARDO?- el gigante giro sobre si para encontrarse con Stark.

-Quietos, no querrán empezar una guerra frente a Aizen-sama- decía Gin, quien muy apenas se podía poner de pie, Rangiku lo percato así que sin dudar fue a su ayuda, levantándolo mientras él se recargaba en su hombro, por lo que la cercanía era diminuta, lo que hizo que la voluptuosa mujer se sonrojara.

-Descuida Gin, estaba a punto de calmarlos yo mismo- bebió otro sorbo de brandy mientras que sus subordinados empezaron a sudar frio.

- Gracias, Rangiku- agradeció un Gin ya de pie.

- no hay de que- Rangiku decidió dejarlo, sabía que sería castigada pero eso ahora no era importante, pues había estado con él, lo había ayudado, y eso era lo que cuenta.

-Pecados, muéstrense- dicho esto, Gin observo cómo se les empezaban a iluminar diferentes partes del cuerpo. Esa era su marca de que ya eran Capitales y de que

– _De nuevo_- pertenecían a Aizen.

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Lujuria- la peli verde bajo un poco su blusa del lado derecho mostrando la marca en su hombro.

-Yammy Riyalgo, Gula- en él se encontraba en su brazo derecho.

-Kuchiki Rukia, Avaricia- la pelinegra se sonrojo al mostrar su marca pues esta se encontraba unos centímetros debajo de su entrepierna del lado derecho.

-Coyote Stark, Pereza- su marca estaba en su mano izquierda.

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ira- el peli azul dio media vuelta, alzo su playera y mostro su marca que se encontraba en su espalda.

-Abarai Renji, Envidia- este empezó a desabrocharse la camisa lo que hizo que Rukia se sonrojara, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo bajo un poco su pantalón para mostrar su marca que estaba un poco debajo del vientre del lado izquierdo. Muy sexy a la vista de Rukia.

- Rangiku Matsumoto, Vanidad- pronuncio su nombre con algo de picardía mientras mostraba de una manera sensual su marca que se hallaba casi a la mitad de sus enormes pechos.

-Me parecen perfectos- menciono Aizen.

Ichigo se encontraba algo callado, estaba recargado en una esquina del gran cuarto, mientras se preguntaba como enésima vez, ¿para qué carajo le hablaron?

Si él no tenía nada que ver, no era un pecado, ni recibiría ningún poder, entonces ¿Por qué?

Pero después de pensarlo un buen rato, se dio cuenta que se sentía excluido de todos – _no_- de TODO.

Y más que excluido era cansado, el no tenía por qué estar soportando los caprichos de un ser tan arrogante como Aizen. El podría irse si quería, pero la pregunta aquí seria ¿él quería irse?

Se enfrentaría una vez más a la soledad, ¿solo para zafarse de un maniaco?

Dejaría a sus "compañeros" para regresar a su vida sin color, sin vida.

Y una cosa más se formaba en su mente, si el se iría ¿lo extrañarían?

El no tenía a nadie como lo tenía Rukia o Renji, quienes se tenían el uno al otro por más estúpidos que sean para darse cuenta de tales sentimientos, pero le era extraño sentirse así, siempre había estado solo nunca había necesitado de nadie. Y no es que él estuviera tan urgido por la compañía de alguien especial, pero era curiosidad, si era eso, curiosidad.

¿Pero a cuanto mas querrá llegar su "curiosidad"?, llegara a tal grado de preguntarse, ¿algún día llegara ese alguien?

¡NO! El no lo permitiría, nunca fue digno de tener a alguien, y no lo será. El era un demonio solitario y lo seguirá siendo por toda la eternidad. El dolor que él causo en los demás no será recompensado con alguien verdaderamente valioso para él, ¡Al contrario! Sería lo peor, una desgracia lo que fuera desagradable, eso sería bueno.

-Pareces solitario, Kurosaki- dijo Aizen, mirándolo directamente.

- yo diría distanciado- menciono el Peli naranja, provocando una carcajada en su superior.

-Vamos acércate, es hora de nuestra misión- Ichigo se acerco a él, mientras este le indico que debería ponerse del lado contrario, lo cual el peli naranja obedeció a rastras y con mala cara.

- Ya estamos listos- menciono un silencioso Kaname.

- muy bien, mis queridos subordinados. Se preguntaran porque hasta ahora se les brindo el poder Capital, déjenme decirles que era muy necesario para esta operación. Puesto que nuestra misión se llevara a cabo en el cielo.- Aizen mostro una sonrisa triunfante mientras que a los demás se les erizaba la piel excepto por Gin y kaname quienes ya conocían la misión.

- ¿En el cielo? ¡Pero que acaso no está prohibida la entrada a demonios!- decía Nelliel.

-Sí, eso es correcto Nelliel, ¿pero que eso no lo hace más excitante?-decía un emocionado Gin.

-además como menciono Gin, así es más divertido, pues nuestra misión consta de raptar al lirio blanco del cielo.-

-¿El lirio blanco?- se atrevió a preguntar un muy atento Ichigo.

-Si Kurosaki, ese lirio es la bella princesa Orihime- el peli naranja abrió los ojos verdaderamente sorprendido, como si ese nombre le sonara realmente familiar y nostálgico. De pronto un dolor se empezó a posesionar de su pecho, ¿acaso es tristeza? Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Mmm, ¿que esa no es Orihime Inoue? Por lo que eh escuchado es realmente linda y carismática, pero lo que realmente ah llamado mi atención es la descripción de sus ojos, dicen que son realmente bellos y de un color plata como la luna llena, pero que al verlos te pierdes en ellos como si te transportaras a otra dimensión, algo mágico…- Renji parecía muy interesado en aquella princesa, cosa que causo muchos celos en Rukia.

-Muy cierta su descripción Abarai, pero ella es de una belleza infinita. Y su poder es el más hermoso y peligroso que hay- Aizen mostro algo de interés en sus palabras.

-¿Bella?- decía algo molesta Rukia- La verdad Aizen-sama no lo creo. Nunca encontrare bella a una mujer que sobrepase a Matsumoto o a Nelliel.-

-Pues tendré que corregirte Rukia, porque definitivamente si lo sobrepasa- el castaño nunca dudaba de sus palabras, y por mas que Rukia tuviera razón, para el no la tenia. Solo él y ya.

-Rukia no deberías debatir con Aizen- le susurro Renji a Rukia muy cerca de su oreja causando en la pequeña pelinegra una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡no te metas cara de mono!-

-¿y ahora que hice?- resignado, el atleta decidió dejarla por la patria.

- muy bien mis queridos subordinados, es todo por ahora. Por favor prepárense para la fiesta de esta noche, sus trajes estarán preparados en sus habitaciones.- todos caminaban hacia la puerta de salida- por cierto Kurosaki –este se detuvo sin voltear- esta noche necesitaremos el poder Synesthesia, ¿crees poder hacerlo?- Ichigo frunció un poco el ceño, ¿pues con quien cree que estaba hablando? El sabía que aunque no quisiera tenía que aceptar.

-Claro Aizen.-este salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Perfecto-

Se escuchaba música, una muy tranquila y acogedora. La luna brillaba en su más resplandeciente esplendor, la noche había llegado, el cielo se encontraba adornado de un bello azul marino junto con las grandes estrellas plateadas. Era una vista muy bella.

Entre la penumbra de aquella esperada noche, se podían visualizar unas rápidas sombras que se escabullían entre las blancas nubes. Resonaban entre el silencio unos fuertes pasos de galope, que pertenecían a los magníficos y bellos Pegasos negros. Una sombra hizo una extraña seña para que las demás la siguieran, lo cual consiguió. Aquellos Pegasos quedaron detrás del enorme castillo de oro con plata. Una de las sombras bajo de su Pegaso, mostrando su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, Renji trato de acallar los relinchidos de su querido amigo. Poco después llegaron los demás juntándose con el pelirrojo.

Ichigo fue el último en llegar, pues su "espíritu" –como solían llamarles- aun siendo el más rápido, era el más grande. Ir con los demás solo estorbaría en el camino así que siempre se decidía por ir en último lugar.

-Ya saben el plan, Aizen nos confió esta misión. Así que no nos queda otra más que obedecer- Renji rio para sí mismo.

-Parece ser que empezaron sin nosotros- decía una entusiasmada Rangiku.

- ¿Están seguros que esta es la vestimenta adecuada? ¿Por qué tiene que ser blanca?- preguntaba un fastidiado Stark, realmente odiaba ese puro color.

- Por si no lo notaste Stark estamos en el cielo, cosa que por más estúpido que preguntes, es tierra santa, eso significa que lo blanco aquí lo tienen calificado como el más puro deseo.- Nelliel parecía saber sobre eso…

- ¡Déjense de estupideces y vallamos al grano!- grito el peli naranja algo desesperado.

- Aunque no lo crean, Ichigo tiene razón. Hay que concentrarnos. Cada uno conoce su pareja y el toque de queda, recuerden que si algo sale mal, no duden en huir. ¡Hagámoslo!- Rukia tomo a Renji del brazo jalándolo hacia la entrada principal de aquel castillo. Estar ahí le enfermaba, pero a la vez le traía nostalgia. Tal vez hoy sería el día en que vuelva a ver a esa persona… además una parte de ella ansiaba por conocer al Famoso lirio blanco.

Todos usaban unas túnicas extrañas, de un color demasiado brillante para el gusto de la mayoría, aunque para Nelliel era lindo.

Al entrar al castillo un bello ángel, les dio la bienvenida. Renji sudo frio pues pensaba que pedirían invitación o algo por el estilo, cosa que no hicieron. –_Son muy confiados_-pensó el pelirrojo.

Los colores pasteles que adornaban aquella residencia eran demasiado llamativos, mas no feos. Los invitados les sonreían con demasiada confianza, unos bailaban al compas de la relajante música, otros simplemente hablaban del paso del tiempo, mientras que otros se reunían para saludar a su estimado rey.

El sonido de la puerta resonó en toda la sala, las personas que se encontraban cerca se limitaban a saludarlo con una fe inexplicable, Ichigo los veía con cierta curiosidad, como si de envidia se tratara.

El hombre sonrió a los invitados, mientras se acomodaba en su trono, sus ojos de un profundo y brillante negro resplandecían en la noche, su cabello negro oscuro y largo hasta los hombros mostraba sus años de experiencia y sabiduría. Aquella persona realmente parecía sincera y de buen corazón, pues ¿Cómo no? Si él era su…

-¡Felicidades querido rey!- todos celebraron con enorme emoción.

- jajajaja no era necesario hacer todo esto, me alegro tanto que se encuentren todos bien- El pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Ichigo volteo al escuchar aquella dulce voz, no lo podía creer, acaso… ¿sus ojos lo traicionaban? – Te mereces esto y más. Hermano.- la mujer sonrió cálidamente, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su querido hermano, regalándole un fuerte abrazo.

-mi querida Orihime, bienvenida- la chica se separo de él , agito un poco su cabello como si una oleada de aire se tratara.

-Gracias Sora-nisan, el también quiso asistir- la chica abrió paso para mostrar al hombre que se encontraba detrás.

-También viniste, Ulquiorra-kun- El chico asintió. Un poco serio pero sincero.

-Nunca me lo perdería, Sora-sama- Ulquiorra era un pelinegro de unos profundos ojos verdes, llevaba un traje casual de militar, como de un caballero, fue escogido por Orihime en uno de sus viajes extranjeros. A los ojos de ella se veía perfecto, tan serio y sin carisma pero tan apuesto y sincero, era así como lo calificaba ella.

-deberías limpiarte la baba- Ichigo salto del susto mientras Renji se burlaba de su expresión.

-¿de qué demonios te ríes, estúpido?- decía el peli naranja mientras se limpiaba cualquier rastro de evidencia.

-¿no es linda?-

-no sé de qué me hablas…- Ichigo giro su mirada hacia un lado, un tanto ¿sonrojado?

- no te hagas ¡idiota! Hablo de la princesa Orihime, es muy bella- el chico se reía divertido mientras un aura negra se centraba detrás de él, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió por su espalda, intento rezar por su vida.

-JA así que ¿bella?- Rukia mostraba una cara de miedo.

-jajajaja ¿a qué te refieres Rukia?- reía nervioso.

- así que se te ha olvidado, bueno, está bien ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por qué no me interesa! ¡Ven Ichigo cambiemos de pareja! – la pelinegra caminaba rápido hacia el lado contrario con el demonio jalándolo del brazo.

Renji se limito a seguir mirando con tristeza la escena, así que decidió ir en busca de su nueva pareja: Nelliel.

Por otro lado, Rukia seguía avanzando con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, Ichigo ya fastidiado de tanto alboroto por parte de ambos paro de golpe y se zafo del agarre haciendo que la pelinegra tropezara.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable decidió ayudarla ofreciéndole su mano para poder levantarse, en cambio recibió un fuerte manotazo por parte de la chica.

-Creo que me lo merezco, disculpa- decía el peli naranja sobándose su mano.

-idiota… ¡Todos son unos idiotas!- gimoteaba Rukia tumbada en el suelo.

Ichigo la miro con los ojos abiertos, estaba asombrado por el comportamiento de la oji violeta, aun no lo creía, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Seguro fue por el estúpido de Renji.

-vamos enana, no te pongas así. No tienes por qué llorar- su tono de voz sonaba algo preocupado.

-¿y a ti qué? ¡Déjame sola, si quiero llorar lo hare! Aun si es por un idiota como el- La pelinegra abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, de repente sintió como una profunda calidad acariciaba su cabello, Ichigo alzo la vista para ver al dueño de esa mano, mientras Rukia se sentía en un mar de emociones.

-por favor, déjame limpiarte esas lagrimas- Rukia abrió sus ojos al notar a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra se levanto mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color plata, Ichigo observaba con atención cada movimiento de aquella mujer y por donde quiera que él veía no notaba algo fuera de lo normal excepto el extraño estado de ánimo de Rukia quien ahora se encontraba seria y conmovida mientras la peli naranja le removía las lagrimas.

-yo… no sé como…- Rukia se encontraba realmente sonrojada, algo raro en ella.

-tranquila, todo va estar bien. Así que ¿puedes contarme porque llorabas?- Orihime sonreía como siempre.

-por un idiota- se quejaba Rukia algo sonrojada.

La ojigris abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y se echo a reír ante el comentario de la pequeña.

-¡No te burles!-

-no lo hago, jeje es solo que me pareció muy divertido lo que recién dijiste, realmente creo que estas muy enamorada- ¿es que acaso esa chica pensaba hacerla sonrojar hasta la medula?

-pues… ¡eso no es cierto!- gritaba algo nerviosa.

- no lo niegues, no es correcto. Sabes si realmente lo amas solo deberías abrirle tu corazón. Y ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿hm?- Orihime alzo los ojos encontrándose con unos intensos marrones quienes la miraban fijamente, haciendo que la ojigris se sintiera débil ante esa mirada y se sonrojara. Y, por un momento juro sentirse a salvo y protegida, como si en esos marrones hubiera encontrado lo imposible de recuperar, la felicidad. Ichigo sintió la necesidad de ir a su lado, y por alguna extraña razón, su única preocupación era ella. Su estancia se sentía a gusto, cada uno aguanto el intenso intercambio de miradas, y ambos creían ser los únicos existentes en la tierra –_solo ellos y nadie más…_-. Rukia lo noto al instante y volteo para ver a un anonado Ichigo quien no retiraba su mirada de la peli naranja.- ¿acaso es él?- pregunto una sonrojada Orihime.

-¿Este idiota? Claro que no- parece que Rukia volvió hacer como antes, pensaba Ichigo.

-¿a quién llamas idiota, enana?-

- a ti-

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo casi juntando sus castañas cejas, su furia era tremenda, mas no podía perder la cordura ahora. No frente a ella.

Rukia abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida por la nueva acción del peli naranja, como si aquella mujer lo pudiera manejar a su manera, por supuesto tuvo que haber sido magia o hechicería, se decía una sabia Rukia, porque para amansar a Ichigo de esa manera era solo fuera de este mundo.

La música había cambiado, la pura sinfonía ahora era reemplazada por la dulce melodía de un violín, a capando el ritmo lento y delicado de un vals.

Orihime hecho un pequeño vistazo al hombre que tenía enfrente, como si de una invitación se tratara. Ichigo por su parte se puso a contemplar con deleite el extraño pero hermoso color carmín que se apoderaba de las mejillas de la chica. Decidió caminar hacia ella a paso lento, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con unos serios pozos verdes que se encontraban detrás de la pelinaranja.

-Ulquiorra…-susurro Orihime.

-Orihime-sama, creo que es hora de visitar el jardín- el ojiverde extendió su mano hacia la noble princesa, casi intimidándola con la mirada, le dedico una sonrisa sincera haciendo que esta aceptara al instante. –_Su_ _sonrisa es mi debilidad…_- pensaba la ojigris.

-lo siento, debo retirarme- tomo la pálida mano del pelinegro –fue un lindo encuentro… sabes Rukia-chan deberías confesarte- Orihime le guiño el ojo como apoyo. Mientras que inconscientemente le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna al pelinaranja.

Este solo se limito a ver como se retiraba en manos de otro hombre, y extrañamente se sintió rabiado y ¿Celoso? Volvio a obervar detenidamente llamandole la atencion de nuevo aquel pelinegro, quien lo miraba serio mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, su mirada se volvio como una amenaza e ichigo lo entendio al instante... "No te le acerques...o vete por muerto" suspiro, y solo le dedico una sonrisa con una mirada de superioridad como si quisiera expresarle algo, que solo en su mente pudo procesar..."¿Tan inseguro estas?"

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y cerro de un portazo la puerta que daba al jardin.

Rukia observaba divertida las amenazas atraves de sus miradas, era la primera vez que veia a ichigo en algo tan atento, y mas en una chica. -_ni siquiera a nell le da tal importancia...- _se repetia la ojivioleta despues de analizar varias veces el asunto.

-parece que ahora si te movieron el tapete, ichigo- reia rukia.

-¿de qué demonios hablas enana? Dejate de tonterias y sera mejor que corras a buscar a renji para confesarte...- sonrio divertido al notar el sonrojo en la pelinegra. Suspiro. No sabia que hacer, ¿qué demonios hacia ahí?

Ese no era ningún lugar para personas como el. Pero bueno por primera vez en su vida penso en no arrepentirse, no al haberla conocido. Tomo una copa de vino blanco que yacia en la charola de un angel, quien al parecer se ofrecio de mesero.

Mientras que pensaba en aquel sentimiento de ansiedad que lo tentaba a ir hacia el jardin. Sonrio al pensar en las locuras que en ese momento le procesaba su mente, miro fijamente aquella puerta que daba hacia lo desconocido. Observo su copa y la meneo un poco, la tomo de un solo trago y la deposito en algun lugar -el cual no recuerda- volteo hacia todos lados en busca de cierta pelinegra, pero nada.

Al parecer desaparecio de la fiesta. Pero eso no le importo, sonrio satisfecho al sentir que no habria obstaculos entre el y esa puerta. Se apresuro lo más que pudo y apenas toco la perilla, dio vuelo hacia aquel bello jardin.

En otro lado de aquella magnifica fiesta, cierta ojivioleta corria entre las personas que se encontraban en el gran salon de baile. Lo habia visto. Estaba cien porciento segura. Aquel hombre era irreconocible, al menos para ella. Su alta estatura, su fornido cuerpo y su cabello...liso y radiante. Paro de entre la multitud y busco por todos lados, sus ojos visualizaron todo a su paso, y lo volvio a ver. Corrio hacia el mientras sonreia con esperanza, algo que ya habia perdido tras pasar los años.

Se detuvo en seco al ver una gran puerta -claro a los ojos de ella, pues su estatura no era la mas adecuada- toco con ambas manos su pecho e intento tragar el gran nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta, sus piernas temblaban y por poco creia que se echaria a llorar en segundos. Pero no lo hizo, es mas no lo permitiria. No ante el. Nunca le daria el gusto de verla de esa manera. Se mordio lengua y tomo una posicion firme. Apreto los puños y suspiro, miro de nuevo hacia la puerta y se encamino para abrirla.

-¿Quien te ha dado permiso de pasar?- decia el hombre de piel palida, que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Nadie. Yo te segui...solo para volver a verte- volteo al reconocer aquella dulce pero firme voz. Sus ojos delataron su sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Rukia pellizcaba su pierna para no perder la cordura en ese momento. Se sentia feliz al volver a verlo mas no satisfecha. Queria abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, decirle lo tanto que lo extrañaba. Pero no podia, de nuevo regreso el tiemble de sus piernas. Lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

-Kuchiki Rukia…- sus labios temblaban, ¿cuánto era el tiempo en que no se habian visto? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que el habia pronunciado su nombre?

-nii-sama- …

Orihime sonreia mientras aspiraba el olor de las flores. Ulquiorra la observaba con cariño. Se golpeo la cabeza al pensar torpemente en que algun dia el pudiera estar con ella. A su lado para siempre, protegiéndola.

Ella siendo tan dulce y pasiva, como pudo creer en aquello tan imposible.

-aun recuerdo nuestro encuentro...- susurro el pelinegro con un toque de nostalgia algo que creyo que nunca hiba a llegar a los oidos de ella, pero que fue lo contrario.

-yo tambien- decía sonriente Orihime mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, algo que lo sorprendio, pues solo unas veces el habia logrado verla seria y firme.

-no debiste traerme...no soy digno de ti- pronuncio el caballero con tristeza.

En segundos ve a una orihime muy cerca dandole un pequeño golpe en la frente, siguiéndole el juego, fruncio el seño y tomo sus muñecas con fuerza.

La pelinaranja abrio los ojos sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero y se sonrojo al notar su cercania. Podia sentir su respiracion, que golpeaba desde su nariz hasta su cuello, una brisa agradable.

Bajo un poco sus brazos que sostenian las muñecas de la pelinaranja hasta la altura de sus hombros, evitando ver sus plateados ojos. – _si los veo, me volveré a perder en ellos…_-

Orihime se erizo al sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre sus labios, y empezo a temblar al ver como peligrosamente se hiba acercando.

Inconcientemente empezo abrir sus labios mientras se acercaba a el, su corazon latia fuerte, y se sentia desvanecer. Estaban a milimetros de juntar sus labios cuando...

!Crash!

El sonido de una rama los iterrumpio, rapidamente ulquiorra tomo posicion de batalla mientras que con una mano poso a orihime detras de el, con intenciones de protegerla.

Fue un momento tenso al observar el arbusto del cual habia provenido el sonido, orihime apreto la blusa del pelinegro, ulquiorra volteo a ver a la chica que empezaba a temblar. De pronto unas hojas del arbusto se comenzaron a mover obteniendo la total atencion del ojiverde. Orihime cerro los ojos, y del arbusto salio un pequeño conejo negro. Ambos se relajaron y rieron al ver el culpable de sus preocupaciones.

Ulquiorra suspiro, vio aquel carismático animal con recelo pues se había ganado el cariño de la pelinaranja en cuestion de segundos.

-Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto ¿eh?- acaricio su cabeza con ternura y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-no deberías cargarlo con tanta confianza… puede ser forastero-

-si tienes razón, y su color no es muy normal en estas tierras… pero eso no importa cualquiera es bienvenido aquí- Orihime abrazo al conejo hasta el punto de asfixiarlo.

-deberías dejarlo ir, Orihime lo estas matando-

- ¿eh? ¡Lo siento conejito!- aflojo sus brazos para permitirle el oxigeno al conejo-creo que tiene sed…- la ojigris miro hacia el suelo y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? Estuvo a punto de besarse con el hombre en el que había puesto en sus manos su vida. Se sonrojo hasta la medula al recordar aquella prometedora escena, y tembló al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre su frente.

-no tienes fiebre, ¿acaso te sientes mal?-

- ¿EH? ¡c-claro que no! Yo estoy muy bien ajajaja- reía nerviosa.

-te ves roja- decía el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión.

-tal vez es por la emoción, am Ulquiorra podrías traer un poco de agua para el conejo- sonreía hacia el suelo, pues sus nervios no le permitían verlo hacia la cara.

-claro-

Suspiro al estar segura de que se había alejado lo más posible. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Ellos no podrían llevar aquel tipo de relación, no es que estuviera prohibido o algo así, simplemente la amistad que han forjado con el paso del tiempo cambiaria o se perdería por siempre. Aunque eso no era todo, por su parte, la ojigris no se sentía llena a su lado, era como si faltara algo esencial, y si, lo quería… mas no lo amaba.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al volver a escuchar otro sonido proveniente del arbusto. Esta vez era más fuerte tomo aire y con todas sus fuerzas trato de encarar al dueño de ese sonido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- muy nerviosa, apretó al conejo con fuerza.

-con que aquí te encontrabas-

-¡AHH!- grito Orihime.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Ichigo se acerco a Orihime para verificar que estuviera a salvo. Sin medir distancias se encontraba a pocos milímetros de ella, cosa que lo hizo erizar. Observo con mínimo cuidado aquellos ojos plateados, se sentía tan deleitado al verlos, como si para el fueran lo más importante.

De un momento a otro la tomo por los hombros, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, quien ya se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa. Orihime dio varios pasos hacia atrás para poder zafarse del agarre, pero fue en vano, mientras ella daba un paso el también, sudo frio al sentir la solida pared cubierta de enredaderas. Ya no se encontraban en el centro del jardín, ahora se hallaban detrás de los arbustos. Ichigo intentaba alejarse pero no podía, y aunque quisiera aquellos ojos quienes lo aprisionaban, lo tentaban a seguir para su deleite.

Orihime lo capto al instante, -_es de nuevo el poder…_- cerro sus ojos con fuerza y abrazo a Ichigo por el cuello. Este solo yacía con una cara de sorpresa tratando de recordar que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

-¡DESPIERTA!- exclamo Orihime aferrada a Ichigo.

El conejo –que se encontraba en el suelo- observaba con atención aquella extraña escena, giro en su eje y miro el reloj de adorno que se encontraba en una esquina del jardín y corrió hasta salir por la puerta principal.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pronuncio Orihime completamente preocupada.

-Si…no te preocupes, ¿Qué fue todo eso? Sentía como si alguien me estuviera diciendo cosas que no quería hacer…-

-lo siento…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Ichigo miraba a Orihime atentamente, el sabia que ella no tenía la culpa, ¿entonces por qué la disculpa?

-no importa… ¿Qué hacías detrás del arbusto?- pregunto muy curiosa la peli naranja.

Por su parte comenzó a sentirse nervioso, puesto que sabía el porqué pero por supuesto que no le iba a decir que se había encontrado ahí desde su pequeño encuentro con Ulquiorra. Tampoco que él había causado aquel sonido de la rama que los puso con los pelos de punta, y que provoco la separación de lo que parecía un perfecto beso. Por alguna extraña razón al presenciar aquello sus inexplicables celos volvieron, lo que hizo que ocasionara "accidentalmente" aquel ruido.

-No estaba detrás de él, pase por ahí por culpa del conejo…- decía mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Oh el conejo… ¿es tuyo?- pregunto mientras buscaba algo por el suelo. Al parecer algo peludo y negro.

-podría decirse que si… ¿estaba contigo?-

-si pero creo que ha desaparecido, no lo veo por ningún lado. ¡Haa! Que sustos me eh llevado hoy- se arrodillo en el verde pasto mientras con sus manos acariciaba unos lirios que apenas brotaban.

-¡Demonios que voy hacer con ese bastardo! Si no se encuentra para la hora indicada lo ahorcare yo mismo.- gritaba furioso el peli naranja al recordar los mandados de Aizen.

-Parece que tienes planes… ¿esto?-

-Kurosaki… Kurosaki Ichigo.- decía dulcemente.

-mucho gusto Kurosaki-kun yo soy Orihime inoue-

-Encantado… espera, ¿¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿No te gusta?- la ojigris tomo una cara de suplica e Ichigo tuvo que suspirar al verse vencido ante ella.

-no, está bien. Es solo que, es la primera vez que me hablan tan formal… en alguien que no me disgusta- abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquellas palabras y se sonrojo al instante.

-e-eso quiere decir que no te disgusto… ¿cierto?- pregunto nerviosa la ojigris mientras acariciaba su cabello con elegancia y picardía.

-Cierto…-

Y de nuevo compartieron aquel cariñoso intercambio de palabras y miradas. Ninguno se sintió incomodo, ambos pensaron en que ese encuentro les perecía familiar y nostálgico…

Una ráfaga de viento soplo sobre ellos y varias flores y pétalos volaron por los aires convirtiendo el encuentro en algo más agradable.

Pero aun deseaban más…

-¡Kurosaki-kun! / ¡Inoue! –pronunciaron al unisonó. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. ¿Por qué aquella conexión? Se sentían a gusto. –_Como me gustaría que esto nunca acabe…_- pensaba una sonrojada inoue.

¡Whoooo! Fue el aullido de un lobo que se encontraba en el centro de la pista de baile. Dentro del salón la gente comenzó a correr tras la presencia del feroz animal.

Ulquiorra dejo caer los dos vasos de agua que llevaba para su querida Orihime y su amigo el conejo, se apresuro a la puerta del jardín con solo ella en su mente, protegerla fue la orden. -_Protegerla es mi deseo…_-

-Eso fue un lobo… ¡Es imposible! Como ha llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás- Orihime tenía pensado correr hacia la puerta pero una fuerte mano la tomo por la muñeca impidiéndole dar un paso más.

-¡No vayas!- decía Ichigo, quien después del aullido se había mantenido callado.

-¡vamos Kurosaki-kun! Tenemos que apoyar a los demás- su preocupación por ayudar ahora era más importante.

-¡Quédate conmigo Inoue!-

-¿Eh?- jalo con fuerza su brazo hasta abrazarla por la cintura, la ojigris temblaba por la cercanía. Ichigo poso su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho y la atrajo mas a él al sentirla tensa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus piernas le fallaban. Todo en aquel hombre le fascinaba sin ninguna explicación. Y no podía detenerlo, porque no quería. Se relajo un poco y deslizo sus manos desde su pecho hacia su abdomen, adquiriendo un color carmín al sentir le perfección en aquel cuerpo irresistible. Nunca creyó verse envuelta en una situación tan prometedora como esa. Su piel se erizo al sentir la respiración del peli naranja muy cerca de su oreja.

-tenemos que irnos inoue…- suspiro

-¿irnos? ¿a-adonde?- pronuncio entre jadeos.

-Hacia el infierno…-

Ulquiorra entro al jardín apresurado por verla a salvo, cuál fue su sorpresa que la peli naranja ya no se encontraba ahí, pero aun podía sentir su presencia.

Alzo la vista y se sintió morir al ver a una Orihime llevada en un enorme Pegaso negro gritando por ayuda… y lo peor era que no era cualquier persona quien la llevaba. Si no, que era ni más ni menos que Kurosaki Ichigo el Synesthesia exiliado.

-¡LIAAAAAA!- fue la despedida de Orihime después de desaparecer en un tornado negro.

-Orihime…- susurro el pelinegro.

Continuara...

**AVANCE**

-Es el de nuevo...-

-¿Podrías mostrarnos tu poder, Orihime?-

-Nunca creí, que llegaría el momento de volver a verlo…-

-Itzchigo… ¿en serio te causa tanta curiosidad esa mujer?

-yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Rukia-

-¡YO JURE PROTEGERLA!-

-¿Por qué mi corazón late cuando estoy cerca de ella?-

-¡TRAIDOR!-

**Detrás de escenas con Bleach :D!**

YO: Holiss queridos lectores esto es un pequeño corto de mi retorcida historia jojojoo , y si! hice 18 paginas! ¿pueden creerlo? por que yo no ._.U ,jijiji estamos aquí afuera del set de nuestro elenco preferido BLEACH! Si así como leyeron. Venimos con intensiones de conseguir entrevistas exclusivas con nuestros queridos personajes y ¡protagonistas!

¡Acompáñenos a nuestra querida aventura!

*se ven a muchas personas corriendo hacia todos lados con trajes y maquillaje, unas gritaban el numero de alguna escena. Otros en busca de personas cuyo nombre no reconocían. En fin era toda la vista de un set de película.*

YO: como pueden ver –o leer estamos dentro con las personas encargadas de vestuario y maquillaje! OHHH! Es nuestra querida Hime-sama! *O*!

Orihime: ehh! Konichiwaa! ^^U

YO: konichiwaa! Hime! Cuentanos sobre tu protagonismo en esta gran historia *O* (si claro... Sarcasmo XD)

Orihime: etoo pues estoy muy feliz de ser la prota! mi papel es muy importante en la historia ademas de que represento el balance de estos grandes mundos... Ups hable de mas XD! Pero es muy divertido, ademas de que despues de las escenas bromeamos mucho y nunca nos aburrimos! ^^

YO: eso se escucha genial! Cuentanos sobre tu relacion con ichigo 3!

Orihime: ehh! Pues nos llevamos muy bien...n/nU

YO: ¿!enserio! ¿Qué tan bien *3*?

Orihime: pues...

-Oye Hime! ¿Iremos a cenar esta noche? Ha! Que demonios?-

YO: KYAAA!

Orihime: ichigo-kun .!

Ichigo: detengan esa cámara! ¬¬* - pone su mano tapando la cámara y se lleva a orihime de la muñeca hasta salir de la escena-

YO: wuuhoo! XD ya los descubrimos jeje. Proxima parada la CENA!

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy gracias por su apoyo y rewiews.**

**Un review no hace daño a nadie :3!**

**Matta ne~~  
**


	3. Despídete del feliz ayer

Oliss lectores :)! Lose pueden golpearme por la tardanza! XD! !Lo soportare :')! Lo siento no pude actualizar hasta ahora por que decidí seguir con el fic hasta que saliera de vacaciones wuhoo! si libre de la prepa,(￣^￣)ゞ Gracias Kami-sama! Hice esto pues mi especialidad no es tan facil u,u y aunque las ideas corrían a mil por hora por mi mente tuve que resistir xD! Pero bueno agarre tiempo para escribir y escribir y adivinen ¿que? ya tengo listos dos fics mas wii :D! Seguro que los subo la proxima semana *-* Ovbio seran Ichihime :P

Otra cosita para los curiosos, ¿saben cuantas paginas llevo hasta ahorita contando el fic completo en un solo documento? Pues nada mas y nada menos que 41 paginas :)! me siento muy feliz XD! Y eso que solo llevo 3 capis algun dia lo convertire en libro y lo vendere por el mercado negro muajaja *^*! Ah!y otra cosita mas, vi en sus reviews muchas preguntas acerca de por que ichigo y Orihime no se conocian o algo asi. Esta historia comienza desde el capitulo 2, El Prefacio, es mas que nada como el futuro ya de la historia. Aunque sinceramente se me hace algo dificil de explicar, puesto que solo yo le entiendo XD! asi que no se preocupen, ya le entenderan cuando lean el segundo prefacio. Asi que comienza desde el Capi 2. Entienden? XD - por que ella no... sin mas **Enjoy it! ;)!**

**N/A: **Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Kubo-sama! Si fuera mio Ichigo seria mi esclavo cof sexual cof y le haria cada cosa que...

* * *

**Despídete del Feliz ayer… y ¡resígnate a Perder!**

«2 días con 4 horas y 10 minutos, si, ese es el tiempo que eh pasado aquí.

Encerrada privada de la libertad, en esta oscura y fría habitación, sin nadie con quien hablar. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que por una vez en mi vida me sintiera sola y vacía.

¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Desde que llegue aquí mi corazón no ah dejado de latir fuerte y punzante, mi pecho no ah dejado de arder con intensidad, y… no eh parado de llorar.

Kurosaki Ichigo, esa persona… tan amable y dulce, tan amargo y distante.

Su doble cara logro cautivarme y al igual que una mariposa a una fina telaraña, fui atrapada entre sus cordeles. Me siento como la inocente oveja que fue comida por el inteligente lobo. Sus palabras fueron tan claras, - _el infierno_ –

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Dios ese hombre me engaño tan fácilmente y yo fui hacia sus redes, nunca me perdonare por esto.

Y más importante, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué habrá sido de mi hermano…? Tatsuki y los demás ¿estarán bien? ¿Que pensara de mi Ulquiorra…?

Si solo tuviera más poder, si no fuera tan débil… tal vez, solo tal vez, podría haber protegido a todos. Incluso si hubiera perdido la vida en el acto yo…

-¿qué me está pasando?- no puedo dejar que esto me este afectando, no así, después de todo el hubiera no existe.

Si sigo lamentándome, lo único que ganare es que piensen que soy débil.

Y nunca permitiría que eso pase, si estoy aquí es por algo. Averiguare que es, y le pondré fin a todo esto, si eso hare. Por el momento, hermano, reza por mí que yo lo seguiré haciendo, protege a mis amigos y no te preocupes, se que pronto volveré a casa.

Ulquiorra…quiero verte, sabes es algo irónico y raro, jeje te preguntaras, por qué ¿cierto?, tal vez sea porque en estos momentos te necesito tanto.

Eh cometido un grave error, y no escuche tus palabras de advertencia.

¿Y sabes que es más frustrante? Que tenías razón, y no fui para escucharte.

Algo en ti sintió que ellos no pertenecían a nuestro mundo, así que me sugeriste que no tuviera ninguna cercana conexión, -con nadie, sin excepciones- y lo olvide.

Seguí a lo que dicto mi corazón, tan curioso como siempre, y al igual que contigo, tuve la corazonada de conocer a esa persona. Y sin planearlo solo surgió, como la presión del agua en una fuente. Tan fuerte y sin fluir, lo conocí.

No pude evitarlo, era tan embriagante, tan adictivo, que sin pensarlo ya me encontraba entre sus brazos.

-tenemos que irnos inoue…- susurro sobre mi oreja, por un momento logre sentir que mordía dulcemente mi lóbulo. Y sin saber que responder, mi curiosidad le gano a la lógica y con nerviosismo respondí a su juego de palabras. Tan tentadoras y toxicas…y en un instante, me atrapo. Corto mis alas y me robo la conciencia.

Yo enserio no pude evitarlo…porque no quería.

Sin saber que decir o hacer, me deje llevar y heme aquí. Atrapada tras cuatro paredes, frías y desoladas.

Nunca volveré a dudar de ti Ulquiorra, lo siento… te extraño tanto.

Pero ya qué más da, ¿cierto? Ahora que estoy aquí no podre regresar…jamás.

- deberás quedarte aquí, durante un largo tiempo- nunca creí decir esto, pero eso fue lo que escupió Aizen entre sus palabras. Aun recuerdo cuando desperté de aquel sueño para vivir entre las pesadillas…»

*Flashback*

-bienvenida Orihime, debes estar sorprendida de estar aquí- Aizen sonreía al ver que su plan fue realizado perfectamente al margen.

-_es el de nuevo_- pensó Orihime con recelo y rabia.

-Aizen-sama parece que el ratón le comió la lengua- pronuncio un sonriente Gin a quien se le hacía divertido aquella situación.

- más bien parece que alguien consume su reiatsu… o me equivoco ¿Nelliel?- todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha, que se encontraba con un gran ceño fruncido, mientras que Aizen la forzaba a responder con la mirada.

Orihime temblaba, el simple hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar le daba escalofríos, y más si se hallaba entre personas cuyo poder parecía infinito.

-_De seguro que si no coopero, moriré. Aunque pensándolo bien de todas formas mi último camino aquí siempre seria la muerte, así que no tengo opción_- se abrazo, sus piernas le falseaban, y no podía dejar de pensar en que era peor… ¿humillarse ante ellos y pedir clemencia? O ¿ser comida con la mirada? Aunque eran cosas diferentes, para ella las dos eran letales.

Observo a cada uno de los secuestradores, aparto la mirada con brusquedad, quería salir de ahí con urgencia, ya no era de sentir, era más una necesidad. La necesidad de vivir…

-acaso no escuchaste, ¿Nelliel?- subió el tono de su voz. Aizen poso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos. Su mirada seria, la obligaba a responder y su poder la hizo temblar. Se sentía bajo presión, ¿pero como no estarlo? Si era obligada a responder algo que le disgustaba.

Como aquella mujer, se gano la bondad de Iztchigo ¿en cuestión de segundos? Algo que ella tardo años en conseguir, y que le costaba trabajo mantener.

Con el genio del chico se le hacía difícil mantener alguna conversación, y aunque ella consiguiera algo interesante -**para ella**- al pelinaranja simplemente le aburría, y nunca disimulaba su estado, siempre le decía lo aburrida que era. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre le mostró su bondad y carisma, y la protegía de todo. Como siempre se lo había dicho.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos penetrantes color plata, los abrió sorprendida, y admiro su valentía. La ojigris estaba temblando, pero aun así mantenía un semblante serio y fuerte. -_qué gran determinación… tiene agallas_- se dijo Nelliel.

-lo siento Aizen-sama, no pude controlar mis impulsos…- decía la peli verde con la cabeza gacha.

-eso parece…pues me gustaría que no vuelva a pasar- ya algo más sereno Aizen, opto por recargarse más en su sillón. Poniéndose cómodo. –ahora, ¿en que estábamos? Ah sí, pues bienvenida, sé que es algo muy apurado pero, ¿podrías mostrarnos tu poder Orihime?- sorprendida por las palabras de Aizen, empezó a sentir un escalofrió recorrer por toda su columna. ¿Cómo que algo muy apurado? Se sentía el centro de atención y ella no era ningún espectáculo. Ahora veía sus intenciones.

-parece que ella no tiene intenciones de mostrárselo, Aizen-sama- pronuncio algo cabreada Nelliel mientras desenvainaba su espada con agilidad- ¡Gustosa puedo ayudarle con su cometido!- grito eufórica, y en un cerrar de ojos se encontraba corriendo hacia Orihime con intenciones de atacarla, esta solo se sorprendió y grito en seco al ver llegar la espada a su cuello, ¿este será mi fin? Se repetía en su mente…

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos poniendo una cara de verdadera sorpresa como los demás, Ichigo quien miraba con atención cada detalle de aquella sutil conversación, ahora se encontraba frente a Orihime como escudo, y como tal tendría que cumplir su trabajo, con su brazo derecho recibió el ataque de Nelliel que iba directo al cuello de la pelinaranja. La ojiverde se separo de inmediato sintiéndose nada, ahora había herido al hombre que amaba en silencio, soltó la espada. Se sentía sucia y traidora…

-¿p-porque?…- pronuncio con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-nadie lastima a un invitado de Aizen-sama…- por primera vez en tanto tiempo de servirle, lo había llamado como era debido. Dejando a todos con una cara de incógnita. Aizen quien pensaba en el castigo que se le impondrá a Nelliel, se mantenía al margen, al igual que los demás sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Ichigo. Pues nadie le había dado la orden de proteger a la invitada del castaño. Y en segundos analizo sus palabras que salieron sin pensar de su boca. ¿Invitado?, ¿de Aizen? ¡Ja! patrañas, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Por un momento sintió que sin su ayuda ella no estaría a salvo y al verla en aquella situación con tal de verla sin ningún rasguño no dudo en ponerse de escudo. Su corazón se sentiría morir si la viera lastimada, y aunque desconocía la razón de aquellos sentimientos. Decidió por seguir a su corazón, solo por esta vez... Y así se encontraba frente a ella, como todo un caballero. Protegiéndola de todo mal.

Fue impredecible pero al verlo frente a ella en esa posición, creyó haber visto a Ulquiorra, con sus ojos completamente sorprendidos aun no podía creerlo, Kurosaki Ichigo quien ha sido su raptor hasta ahora, la había salvado de una muerte segura. ¿De qué iba todo esto? Ella no estaba aquí para juegos, mucho menos para ser el juego de alguien.

La sangre de Ichigo goteaba desde su brazo, y caía en un pequeño charco que se empezaba a formar. Nelliel al verlo cayó de rodillas gimoteando totalmente confundida por la situación. Demasiado patética para los demás.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar la carcajada de Aizen, quien no paraba de reírse sin control, ¿qué le sucedería? Esa era la pregunta que todos ahí se hacían.

Aclaro su garganta y prosiguió para hablar…

-Al parecer no soy el único que se ah cautivado con la bella Orihime o, ¿me equivoco Kurosaki? - pronuncio Aizen algo interesado. Ichigo lo miro con furia y rabia, ¿acaso creía que con intimidarlo ante los demás él se sentiría menos? Por favor, era un demonio, no un humano, el no conocía la dignidad ni la vergüenza y aunque la palabra orgullo si la conocía, no le importaba un pico perderla, al menos se dio cuenta que no por ella… bajo el rostro y observo como su sangre caía sin clemencia, dejo caer el brazo a su costado, rodo los ojos mirando a Nelliel quien no paraba de llorar, suspiro – _si que eres aburrida…_- pensó.

Aizen sonrió ante la mirada del chico, muy perspicaz. Y sin ordenarle, vio como Orihime se acomodaba frente a Ichigo mirando directamente a su brazo cortado. El pelinaranja la vio aturdido, no quería mas de aquella compasión, ¡NO! mas bien no quería mas de esa –_confusión…_- la que lo llevaba a realizar actos heroicos.

La chica lo miro casi con tristeza, eso no debía haberle pasado. Y aunque sabia con quien estaba tratando, entendía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, y que si se uso a el mismo como escudo solo para protegerla no debía ser tan mala persona como aparenta…

-Déjame ayudarte…- dijo mientras sostenía su brazo herido con sus manos temblorosas, Ichigo pensó en retirar su brazo con brusquedad, pero bajo la mirada al sentir sus nervios, sabía que lo hacía como agradecimiento, así que decidió no causarle problemas y mucho menos quería espantarla, por una más de tantas razones que no conoce, no quería que ella tuviera una mala impresión de él… no quería su odio ni mucho menos su desprecio… ¿Pero entonces qué? -_Es tanto el hueco en mi pecho…que hasta el aire me lastima al respirar, si no me recupero lo más pronto de esto, quizás… muera en el intento_- pensó con su ceño fruncido y con los ojos observando su rostro.

-Sōten Kisshun…- pronuncio la ojigris mientras sacaba de su vestido unas horquillas, sus ojos se iluminaron de un plata relampagueante, su pupila circular se abría al máximo en la penumbra reduciéndose a dos filos hilos verticales pareciendo una garra contrayéndose… Ichigo se sorprendió al ver sus ojos eran iguales a los de un….

El brazo de Ichigo fue tomado por una barrera elipsoidal encerrándolo por completo, comenzó la curación, _-¿Qué es esta calidez?...se siente tan tibio- _

Orihime no dejaba de observar como su herida se iba recuperando fácilmente –_si así pudiera sanar mis heridas…todo sería más fácil_- pronuncio en su mente, recordando con temor su pasado.

-El poder que cambiara al mundo…en manos de un demonio divino, tan bello como tu Orihime…- comenzó Aizen ante el silencio de sus subordinados, los presentes voltearon a ver a su superior con incógnitas en la cara.

Renji quien al parecer no se encontraba ahí desde el comienzo, se infiltraba por detrás de la gente para no ser descubierto hasta posarse a lado de Rukia, quien lo recibió con una patada en el estomago por retrasarse. Por enésima vez.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- pregunto adolorido sobándose su estomago.

-Tu castigo, imbécil- dijo la pelinegra dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Renji suspiro, no quería problemas y menos con Aizen dando sus sermones del poder absoluto, lo único que quería era regresar a su habitación para poder seguir durmiendo en paz y tranquilidad. Aquellas reuniones siempre se las saltaba, y no era porque no le incumbenia, de hecho era por ley que tenía que estar tu cabeza presente, si no resígnate a perderla para siempre… pero, sinceramente esas cosas a él no le importaban y, ¿morir de nuevo? Que mas da… ya lo ah hecho, -_no me importaría vivirlo una vez más…sentir aquel calor que invade en tu alma al separarte de tu cuerpo vacio, una sensación muy satisfactoria._- sonrió…

-¿Demonio divino?- pregunto inconsciente Grimmjow repitiendo las palabras de Aizen en su mente.

-Así es Jaggerjack, Un demonio disfrazado de ángel…- Orihime giro sobre su eje mirando al hombre castaño con una mirada asesina, este solo se inmuto a sonreírle, sus ojos se afilaron mas representando el odio que cargaba sobre sus diminutos hombros.

-¡Por dios Aizen!, eso no existe. Un ángel no puede herir a ningún ser vivo. Y si es verdad, ¿Qué esperas? No nos dejes con la duda…- comento Gin entusiasmado por saber el significado de sus palabras.

-Paciencia Gin- dijo tranquilo ignorando las advertencias de Orihime – Un demonio divino, es aquel nacido de un ángel y de un demonio, aunque no lo crean los puros también caen en la tentación…- continuo riendo Aizen ante la cara de desgracia de Orihime, parecía decaída y triste, pero al tiempo opto por una mirada más fiera, ignorando las burlas de todos los presentes –con algunas excepciones- como lo eran Ichigo, Rukia, Renji , Matsumoto y hasta Nelliel, quien pensó que eso no era para reírse.

-Así que esta mujer es hija de un acto lujurioso y pecaminante…- comento Nnoitora quien miraba a la ojigris sin nada de discreción.

Orihime giro hacia Ichigo viendo su herida que se había sanado completamente, rechazo el evento y volvió sus horquillas a su vestido. El demonio la vio, su mirada que mantenía fuerte era solo una máscara, y él lo sabía. Por dentro estaba sufriendo, un dolor irremediable por la desdicha de su nacimiento. Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo un hombre que según portaba la palabra orgullo y dignidad como Aizen, se atrevía a lastimar a tal delicada rosa, y enzima burlándose de ella? -_Maldito poco hombre…_- se dijo Ichigo quien estaba a punto de partirle su cara, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de la ojigris sobre su brazo curado, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos normales de Orihime, -_al parecer solo cambian cuando usa sus poderes_- pensó Ichigo, la Ojigris negó lentamente la cabeza casi como una caricia ala fría brisa, y ahí entendió por completo, ella no quería ver más sangre derramada frente a sus ojos, no le importaba si se burlaban de ella, a esta altura ya no le importaba nada…

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo con su ceño fruncido, mientras giraba su rostro, suspiro, ya estaba cansado, ¿que no pensaban parar? ¡Llevaban casi cinco minutos enteros burlándose de la chica! ¿Cómo podía soportar eso? Y enzima llevar esa gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. –_demonios…que fuerza de voluntad. Yo no podría…_-

-Francamente tiene que ser magia…- susurro Rukia. Había observado todo desde su lugar, el raro comportamiento de Ichigo hacia esa chica se le hacía extraño e inusual en el, pero no le inquietaba y mucho menos molestaba. Por primera vez podía ver a Ichigo interesado en alguien, sonrió tiernamente. Se sentía feliz por su amigo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al volver a la realidad. Ella era un rehén. Y peor aún, de Aizen Souske. Ese hombre solo la traía con malas intenciones, ¿amor? Esa pregunta ni siquiera debió haber sido hecha, apostaría sus dos piernas a que ese hombre en su más desgraciada vida de rufián que ah llevado, se ah llegado a enamorar y mucho menos que lo llegaría hacer. -_¿Qué estás haciendo Ichigo?_- se pregunto la pelinegra apretando el brazo de Renji, quien la observaba confuso, -_Aunque me alegro por ti, esto no es algo de lo que vayas a salir satisfactorio, esa mujer ya está en manos de Aizen, por favor Ichigo no cometas una estupidez de la cual luego te arrepientas. Solo espero que hagas lo correcto…_- se dijo triste mirando hacia donde se hallaban los peli naranjas, aunque se veían distantes, a lo lejos se apreciaban más unidos que nunca.

-Esta persona que ven aquí presente, no es lo que pretende, aunque sea pura por fuera, por dentro seguro tendrá los pensamientos más sucios y obscenos que pudieran escuchar. Su poder es absoluto, si no fuera por ese caparazón ustedes estarían muertos en este mismo instante, así que les recomiendo no burlarse de ella en mi ausencia, no quisiera regresar y encontrarme sin ningún ejército…- comento burlón Aizen.

-¿entonces por qué no se defendió ante el ataque de Nelliel?- pregunto Yammy.

-Eso es porque, aunque conlleve el poder muy dentro de su ser, simplemente esa no es su naturaleza, es demasiado pasiva, es por eso que es un demonio vestido de ángel, además de ser impredecibles, nunca sabes lo que harán. Puedes tener la suerte de agradarles, pero a la vez la desdicha de toparte en su camino y morir…-Aizen miro a Orihime, por un momento bajo la mirada, y decidió que hasta aquí llegaría su charla… -Pero bueno, eso lo veremos en su experiencia aquí en el Infierno…-

Kaname llego por la entrada principal llamando la atención de todos los presentes, camino haciendo eco dentro de toda la habitación, se acerco a Aizen y se agacho para poder hablarle.

-Aizen-sama ya esta lista…- comento el moreno haciendo una reverencia y tomando posición a un lado del asiento del castaño.

-Me parece perfecto Kaname, te agradezco el favor…- comento el castaño poniéndose de pie. –Muy bien Orihime…es hora de que vayas a tu nuevo hogar- Orihime exclamo algo que solo ella escucho, no quería irse, ¿alejarse más del cielo? ¡NO! Preferiría quedarse ahí para siempre…

-Aizen…permíteme quedarme aquí, ¡No quiero irme!- grito sorprendiendo a todos, hasta ahora se había quedado callada, y cuando por fin habla se atreve a gritarle a su superior, pero que mujer tan estúpida.

-Lo siento Orihime, pídeme lo que quieras, pero sabes que hay algunos imposibles a los que no puedo acceder tan fácil…- la miro con lujuria ella tembló al ver el doble sentido de sus palabras, ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar en eso en un momento como este? Kaname se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de entrada y la abrió sin más, Aizen comenzó a caminar pasando por el centro de todos, al llegar a la puerta giro sobre si y miro a Orihime.

-¡Nos vamos!- dio la orden y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, en cambio Orihime pensó en aprovechar ese lapso para escapar, no le importaba a donde, lo que fuera bueno seria, pero un brazo la tomo de lleno y mientras giraba sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, su vista se torno nublosa y sus piernas le falsearon, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue una revoltosa cabellera naranja y aquellos marrones que tanto gustaba…

Ichigo la tomo en sus brazos mientras la miraba completamente desmayada, se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso, pero prefería hacerlo él a ver lo que le preparaba Aizen si se rehusaba a ir con ellos, o peor aún, si intentaba escapar.

-¡Bien hecho Ichigo!- pronuncio Gin – Tu siempre pensando en no causarle problemas a Aizen jajajaja- se burlo por lo de hace un momento, cuando por primera vez lo llamo como si fuera su superior, aunque como excusa para poder salvar a la chica de ojos grises.

El solo gruño por lo bajo y se dedico a ignorarlo mientras caminaba con Orihime en brazos, Rukia y Renji lo seguían junto con los demás hasta que llegaron a la puerta junto con Aizen.

-3 días…-dijo en voz alta- ese será el tiempo que estarás en el calabozo. Nelliel Odelschwanck.- continuo con su andar hasta desaparecer seguido por todos. Nelliel solo observaba llorosa como Ichigo se desvanecía entre las sombras al igual que Aizen, solo que con Orihime en brazos. –_Iztchigo… ¿en serio te causa tanta curiosidad esa mujer?_- Apretó los puños y le grito al vacio silencio mientras sus lágrimas continuaban, ¿3 días? Ese tiempo era demasiado, y mucho para que pasara algo entre esos dos, por dios ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no quería que le arrebataran a Ichigo, aunque no le perteneciera, -_No te alejes, no me dejes…Iztchigo. Prometiste quedarte a mi lado…ya no quiero quedarme sola en la oscuridad nunca más…_-

-Sera mejor que te levantes y te limpies esa sucia cara…Nelliel- dijo el peli azul con su cara de pocos amigos, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos esperando a que la chica por fin se indignara a decirle algo.

-Grimmjow, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida la chica, mientras secaba sus lagrimas y se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a escoltarte al calabozo- de sus bolsillos saco una especie de esposas con púas, se les fueron entregadas por Aizen antes de irse, al igual que el mandado de llevarla a su celda y de ser su guardia por esos largos 3 días. Tomo sin piedad sus frágiles muñecas y le coloco las esposas, gimió de dolor al enterrarse las púas, un movimiento en falso y cortabas mas tu piel, gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo creando un camino mientras más avanzaban, pero en cambio esta vez no se quejo, siguió a Grimmjow en silencio quien la llevaba jalándola de una soga que conectaba con las esposas hasta su punto: El calabozo.

Bajaron escaleras, llegando hasta una especie de alcantarillas, el ojiazul tomo una antorcha pues la luz ya no llegaba a esos rumbos, siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con una puerta de fierro, la abrió y observo las 10 celdas que había dentro, saco una extraña llave de su bolsillo, al parecer pertenecía a la celda n° 6, Nelliel entro sin preámbulo y se sentó en la camilla que se encontraba dentro, de hecho esta era su primera vez en todo ahí, su primera vez conociendo aquel frio lugar, su primera vez en el calabozo, pero bueno ¿la experiencia no te mata verdad?

Grimmjow se hinco para quitarle las esposas, las arrojo hacia una esquina de la celda, y le sobo las muñecas, la peli verde se limito a sonreírle mientras veía como salía de la celda cerrando la puerta y recargándose sobre ella.

-¿Qué acaso también te mandaron a encerrarte a ti mismo?- pregunto Nelliel algo cansada de tanto llorar.

-Yo te cuidare durante este tiempo…- pronuncio con sus manos en sus bolsillos, de nuevo.

-Cuidarme ¿eh? – Dijo soñolienta – me alegro…- bostezo acurrucándose en la camilla.

-descansa…Nelliel- la miro por última vez antes de cerrar la ventanilla para la mira, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la puerta y cerro sus ojos.

-Grimmjow…-susurro la peli verde al punto de cerrar sus ojos – gracias…- alcanzo a decir antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

El chico solo se limito a sonreír mientras se recargaba por completo sobre la puerta.

* * *

Pararon en seco al ver listos los Pegasos fuera de la gran mansión, Rukia y Renji se acercaron a sus espíritus en cuanto empezaron a relinchar fuerte.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- pregunto Rukia, tomando las riendas del caballo mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Ustedes no estarán aquí en la mansión…- contesto Gin desinteresado en la pregunta de Rukia.

-¿Qué diablos? Entonces; ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?- fuel el turno de Renji para preguntar, estaba cabreado, ¿hasta cuándo lo dejaran descansar en paz?

-En la montaña flotante…- dijo Aizen acercándose a Ichigo, el pelinaranja trato de apartarse dando un paso hacia atrás, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía una fuerte presión sobre el, era el poder de Aizen, frunció el ceño al ver que se acercaba a Orihime, sabía que no se dirigía a él.

El castaño miro a Ichigo con una sonrisa victoriosa, sabía que se sentía inquieto por no poderse mover, y más sabia que lo querría matar después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se agacho un poco para estar a la par con la ojigris con su mano le quito unos flequillos de su rostro, la miro casi tiernamente, su expresión era normal aun cuando estaba desmayada parecía que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño… acaricio su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, a Ichigo le hervía la sangre, se sentía desesperado no podía moverse ni siquiera podía apartarla de sus sucias manos, acerco su rostro al de ella mientras la observaba pausadamente, susurro un –_lo siento…_- y beso tranquilamente su frente. Volvió a mirarla una vez más y se separo de ella, su mirada se topo con una fría color marrón, solo sonrió y se alzo de hombros.

-Perdóname Orihime…-hablo,- no podre estar a tu lado por este tiempo…- tomo un abrigo y se lo puso, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y miro de nuevo a Ichigo. -Desde ahora tú la protegerás, no me interesa si mueres en el intento, ese será tu cometido de ahora en adelante- dijo serio ordenándole- Créeme por seguro, que si resulta herida, va por mi cuenta asesinarte.- en eso subió a un Pegaso de ojos rojos y emprendió vuelo entre las oscuras nubes de la noche, Gin subió a su espíritu y les sonrió como siempre, dio un grito de galope y siguió al castaño.

Renji se acerco a Ichigo tocándole el hombro, este se sorprendió ante el tacto –_Parece que ya puedo moverme…_- giro para encontrarse con sus compañeros, les sonrió algo cansado y se acerco a su enorme Pegaso.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto la pelinegra acariciando la cabeza de su amigo quien relinchaba divertido.

-Vámonos…hacia la montaña flotante- contesto mirando fijamente a Orihime, rozo con sus dedos el lugar que había sido besado por Aizen, apretó los dientes y jalo las riendas del animal para que comenzara su viaje. Rukia y Renji se miraron confundidos, pero no les quedaba más que hacer lo mismo así que lo imitaron perdiéndose entre la niebla.

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

Corría de entre la multitud de gente, se hallaba agitado, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Giro en un pasillo aun más largo, parecía un atajo que el ya conocía pero eso no le importaba en este instante, quería llegar y comprobar sus malos presentimientos, algo en el le decía que no todo estaba bien. Las personas que lo veían pasar le miraban tristes y desolados, ¿Qué acaso el era el único ignorante?

Giro de nuevo hacia la derecha pasando por un pasillo de un puro blanco, cuadros decoraban las paredes, jarrones finos y hermosos vestían las flores blancas, todo era tan iluminado pero algo faltaba, ¿Por qué no sentía la paz de antes? Realmente algo andaba mal.

Empujo la puerta abriéndola de par en par, encontrándose con todos los capitanes del Escuadrón del cielo sentados en sus respectivas sillas con sus tenientes a un lado de ellos. Paso caminando de prisa sin importarle los saludos, se sentó en la silla principal que daba de frente hacia todos, suspiro y calmo sus nervios, lentamente abrió los ojos y prosigo para poder preguntar.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto, quería la noticia y la quería ¡ya!

-Su majestad…han raptado al lirio blanco- comento con desgracia en sus palabras el capitán Shunsui.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?- Sora se paró de su asiento precipitado toco con su mano su pecho que se contraía por dentro…comenzó a toser fuerte.

-¡Sora-sama! ¡Deprisa Isane!- grito alarmada la capitana Unohana mientras corría a proporcionar ayuda a su rey. Isane lo tomo de los hombros para que quedara de pie, Unohana presiono su pecho con una bola de reiatsu, volvió a toser tranquilizándose, tomo asiento una vez más recargando su cabeza sobre el respaldo, su respiración era agitada así que opto por calmarse un poco y tomar la notica con más tranquilidad. ¡Pero no podía! ¿Cómo iba a ser posible eso? ¡Era su hermana! Por dios…

-Gracias Unohana, Isane- agradeció gentilmente el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo Sora-sama, sabemos que no es nada agradable la notica, pero en estos momentos lo mejor que podemos hacer es tranquilizarnos, recuerde su salud por favor…- aconsejo Unohana ya más tranquila.

-Orihime es una persona muy fuerte, Estoy segura de que estará bien. Así que respire hondo Sora-sama- apoyo Isane ante las palabras de su capitana.

-Entiendo…pero ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunto con una mirada triste.

-¡Yo opino un rescate inmediato!- entro azotando las puertas de aquella sala de conferencias, dejo caer sus manos sobre la mesa con brusquedad. Estaba enojado, y más que enojado rabiado.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¿No estarás hablando de…?- pregunto confundido Ukitake.

-La guerra…-termino el pelinegro aun abatido entre tanto escándalo.

-¡En efecto! Sora-sama, si me lo permite yo mismo me ofrezco para ser el guía de sus tropas, le aseguro que la regresare sana y salva- su mirada seria le prometía cosas posibles y aunque la idea era muy tentadora, la puerta volvió azotar una vez más…

-¡Declino la idea! ¡Ulquiorra! No actúes ante tus impulsos…-Byakuya camino entre los pasillos de la sala. –Se que te sientes mal por fallarle, pero uno aprende de sus errores, no quieras aprender de otro en el mismo día-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Byakuya!- comento Hitsugaya - ¡Tal vez eso es lo que espera nuestro enemigo! No debemos darle tal importancia- se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, tomando un sorbo al te que tenía enfrente.

-¡Yo opino a favor del muchacho! –Grito feliz Kenpachi - ¡Después de todo podemos acabar con ellos! ¡Con arrancarles sus cabezas seria más que suficiente! ¡Descuartizarlos también! – comenzó a reírse como un maniaco por toda la sala…

-¡Si vamos a descuartizarlos Ken-chan!- le siguió el juego su pequeña teniente Yachiru.

-¡Como siempre recurriendo a la fuerza bruta!- debatió Soi fong.

-¡Mejor raptémoslos a ellos y examinémoslos completos!- comento un aburrido Mayuri.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera frente a su rey, puedan llegar a un acuerdo…- susurro para sí el capitán Konamura.

Pisadas fuertes se escuchaban desde el fondo del pasillo, entre tanto escándalo ni siquiera se percataron de le presencia que estaba por llegar, abrió la puerta casi partiéndola en dos, todos los presentes voltearon con nerviosismo, en cuestión de segundos todos se hallaban de pie y en posición de saludo. A excepción de Kenpachi, a quien no le importaba quien fuera él se quedaría igual de sentado. Aunque si saludo junto a los demás.

-¡Bienvenido, Comandante Yamamoto!- saludaron al unisonó, el hombre venía acompañado de su teniente Chojiro.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- pregunto con una vena en su sien, algo cabreado por supuesto, ¿Qué a caso nunca podría llegar escuchando paz?

-¡Tenemos terribles problemas Yamamoto-taichou! –comento Hisagi –Orihime ah sido raptada por los secuaces de Aizen!-

-¿Aizen?- repitió el nombre con desprecio - ¿se atrevió a tocar tierra santa?- pregunto confundido

-¡No señor! El no vino aquí, solamente sus subordinados se colaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su majestad- hablo Hinamori entre la penumbra de su silencio, recordar ah aquel hombre no le hacía nada bien…

-¡Su majestad!- Yamamoto inclino su cabeza hacia Sora en señal de respeto, -¡Propongo ejecutar un plan para acabar con Aizen!- Ulquiorra abrió los ojos satisfecho, seguro que la volvería a ver…

-¡Pero Yamamoto-taichou! Eso sería precipitar las cosas, ¿Qué tal si eso es lo que busca Aizen y todo es una trampa?- grito aturdido Hitsugaya.

-¡No hablo de una guerra inmediata, Idiotas! – golpeo su bastón contra el piso atrayendo la atención de todos - ¡En menos de un mes, Orihime-sama estará de vuelta con nosotros su majestad, de eso no hay duda!- pronuncio seguro de sus palabras. Todos lo imitaron, inclinándose ante Sora, quien se sentía cautivado por la lealtad de sus hombres, pero preocupado por la seguridad de su querida hermana. –_No hay necesidad de sentir este sentimiento de culpa… Orihime nuestra conexión va mas allá del entendimiento ajeno, escucha el latido de mi corazón y siente su calidez, prometo traerte de vuelta… ¡Lo juro!_- pensó Sora mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por favor hagamos de esto algo victorioso!- grito en alto a los que todos desenvainaron sus espadas alzándolas hacia el cielo.

Todos salieron dejando a Sora un minuto para reposar, suspiro, sabía que no estaba del todo solo…

-Vamos Ulquiorra-kun, dime tu inquietud…- pronuncio Sora algo más calmado.

-No pude hacer nada…aun cuando yo sabía cuál era mi deber- su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo, sus verdes ojos transmitían tristeza y agonía.

-Lo sé Ulquiorra-kun, hay veces que no todo sale como uno lo planea… pero bueno estos son obstáculos que dios nos pone para saber cuál es el camino que debemos tomar, siendo el correcto…- Sora cerro sus ojos mientras de nuevo tocaba su pecho con desdén.

-¡Pero Yo jure protegerla! ¡Y le falle! ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme!- golpeo sus manos sobre la mesa, ahora simplemente no se sentía nada… -Sabia que no era digno de ella…-

-No digas eso, Ulquiorra-kun. La verdad no se qué diría Orihime si te escuchara hablar así en estos momentos- el ojiverde abrió sus ojos, Era cierto… podía ver a Orihime regañándolo por decir cosas sin sentido de nuevo, «_Sabes que confió plenamente en ti Ulquiorra…_» esas fueron sus palabras de aliento, cuando decidió volverse caballero solo para protegerla. Y mira que hasta llego a unirse al Escuadrón de fuerzas especiales comandado por el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, uno de los mejores pero más estrictos… Sabía que no necesitaba de nadie para llegar hasta donde está ahora, lo único que si necesitaba era su voz alegrándole el día y su mirada hechizándole la vida…solo eso y nada más.

-Discúlpeme Sora-sama…tiene razón, si Orihime me eligió es por algo. ¡Juro no fallarle ni una vez más en mi vida!- comento serio – ahora me dirigiré a entrenar junto al comandante Yamamoto, con su permiso majestad- sin más salió de la sala decidido a luchar por lo que juro proteger.

Sora suspiro feliz al escuchar las palabras del ojiverde.

-Bien ahora, no me gustaría ser una carga en la batalla… ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con eso, Byakuya?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

El hombre salió detrás de la puerta con su mano apoyada sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-Con gusto Sora-sama…- completo sonriendo.

* * *

Su gran Pegaso aterrizo satisfactoriamente, aquella montaña era verdaderamente asombrosa, y lo que todos se preguntaban era el cómo se mantenía flotante sobre el horizonte. Su tamaño era admirable, realmente parecía pesada para algo que permanecía fijo al aire. Pero bueno, no quiso darle tantas vueltas, bajo de su espíritu lo miro un momento y le hizo unas señas para que se acostara en el pasto.

-Volveré pronto…- le dijo, obteniendo un relinchido por respuesta.

Ciertamente no se había dado cuenta de que se precipito al llegar antes que los demás, pero no quería verles la cara, ni mucho menos quería llenarse de preguntas inesperadas, así que se aseguraría de no estar ahí para su regreso.

Camino con Orihime en brazos, aun seguía desmayada, _-¿me pregunto si lo habré hecho con mucha fuerza?..._- pensó mientras tocaba su nuca. Su preocupación iba en aumento, ya llevaban casi cuatro horas de puro vuelo, ese era el tiempo que se hacia el viaje de la mansión a la montaña, pero eso era suficiente para que la chica despertara. Abrió la puerta de la segunda mansión que tenia Aizen, solo que esta flotaba –literalmente- entro aspirando el aroma a carbón, -_parece que esto era a lo que se refería kaname…_- y si, en efecto, se refería a la mansión. Fue preparada para la llegada de Orihime, Aizen había pensado en todo, los sirvientes, cocineros, los arreglos, las flores…

-¡Ah es cierto!- recordó Ichigo asomándose por una ventana- ese jardín no estaba…Para ser un hombre frio, fuiste muy atento con ella, ¿eh Aizen?- comento sintiéndose frustrado, aun recordaba la escena del beso. ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! Y al igual que con aquel chico llamado Ulquiorra, lo hubiera detenido… si no fuera por su estúpido reiatsu.

Continuo caminando por la mansión, subió las escaleras y entro en la única habitación que tenia balcón, era muy grande –casi exageradamente- la cama blanca era esponjosa y contaba con un dosel color blanco transparente. Definitivamente era para ella. Deposito a la chica sobre la cama recostándola suavemente, la tapo con las sabanas color rosa palo, y se quedo sentado a un lado de ella observándola por unos minutos. Finalmente decidió irse, por un momento pensó en hacer lo mismo que Aizen hace un momento, pero se contuvo pensando que no era lo correcto. Desato los moños rosas que ataban al dosel, lo tomo por la punta y lo corrió hasta tapar completamente la cama. Giro caminando hacia la puerta, jalo la perilla y hecho una última mirada antes de cerrarla tras de sí.

Camino a paso suave con las manos en sus bolsillos hasta las escaleras encontrándose con una conocida…

-Riruka…-pronuncio su nombre casi suspirando.

-Ichigo-sama…-saludo inclinando su cabeza con respeto, en sus manos llevaba unas vestimentas, al parecer son para Orihime.

-Así que tú te encargaras de ella…-

-Correcto. Aizen-sama me lo ordeno…- dijo sin expresión en su rostro.

-Cuídala- la paso de largo dejándola confundida, al tocar el primer escalón paró en seco para proseguir – es importante para mi…- siguió bajando los escalones hasta desparecer.

-Y tu lo eres para mi…- susurro para sí misma con tristeza.

Al llegar con su espíritu, suspiro cansado de tantas emociones en solo dos días, con un chiflido hizo que su amigo se levantara rápido de su descanso, subió a él y sonrió satisfecho al saber que sus compañeros aun no llegaban. Qué bueno que no estará para cuando lleguen, no quería mas escándalos. De nuevo hizo otra seña y salió volando de ahí.

* * *

Rukia y Renji habían llegado a la mansión. Bajaron de sus espíritus dejando que se fueran libres por esa zona. Caminaron juntos alrededor de la mansión, no querían entrar aun. El día era demasiado tranquilo ahí, así que había que aprovechar la oportunidad. Llegaron al jardín trasero, y al igual que Ichigo se dieron cuenta de que era algo nuevo en la mansión. Pero no le dieron tanta importancia.

Rukia camino por el pasillo aspirando el aroma floral que le brindaba el aire, aquella atmosfera era agradable, tomo asiento en una banca que estaba ahí. Suspiro hondo.

¿Cómo todo podía cambiar con la llegada de aquella chica?

Renji se acerco a la pelinegra, antes de sentarse a su lado, arranco una rosa y la puso sobre la banca, después se sentó. Ambos miraban al frente, pero cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no decían ni una palabra. Cualquier gesto extraño una palabra en falso y todo podría echarse a perder. Pero ambos sabían el tema de conversación, y aunque era inquietante por no decir molesto, debían hablar sobre ello. Un recuerdo más en sus casi memorias olvidadas…

-nunca creí, que llegaría el momento de volver a verlo…-comenzó Rukia recordando al hombre que vio en aquella fiesta, aquel pelinegro quien no era más que su hermano, el hombre que lucho con todo su ser para proteger sus estupideces cuando estaba en vida y que pago por ellas aun siendo totalmente inocente.

-Rukia… ¿viste a Byakuya?- pregunto Renji quien no sabía nada, pues su amiga no había hablado de ello, ni siquiera le comento de haberlo visto. ¿Por qué? ¿Que acaso la confianza que tenían no era suficiente?

-Si… lo encontré en la fiesta de ayer. Logre hablar con él ¿sabes? Me sentí muy feliz al verlo, pero me dolió ver su expresión…-apretó sus puños a sus costados- pareciera como si el ya me hubiera olvidado por completo, ¡ni siquiera se mostro sorprendido! Al menos recordó mi nombre…-

-Rukia… no puedo decirte palabras de aliento, porque simplemente ya no tengo sensaciones de dolor, hay que aprender a superarnos, y se, que si él no hizo ninguna expresión no fue por qué no estuviera sorprendido, ¡al contrario! Tal vez lo estaba más que tu, pero a comparación de nosotros, el se preparo mentalmente, asimilando la idea de que algún día el llegaría a volver a verte- la ojivioleta se sintió más calmada tras las palabras del pelirrojo, Renji suspiro mientras la abrazaba con sus brazos. Rukia solo apretó su pecho con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar, se sentía mal… demasiado.

-Siempre sabes decir lo correcto en el tiempo justo ¿verdad?- se acurruco entre su cuello mientras observaba la danza de las flores bajo el viento –a comparación de ti, yo nunca supe cómo hacerlo… Con cada cosa que hacia alguien salía herido, siempre lastimaba a las personas sin importarme el por qué, era muy avariciosa jajá, que extraño tal vez por algo seré La avaricia, tú qué crees ¿Renji?- pregunto alzando su cabeza para mirarlo desde su barbilla hacia arriba, realmente se sentía diminuta entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo también soy muy envidioso, Rukia. Nunca eh podido tenerte para mí solo…- bajo la mirada y le sonrió al sonrojo de la pelinegra, se sintió tan avergonzada que lo golpeo en la mejilla por puro reflejo -¡Que te pasa idiota!- grito adolorido.

-¡Estúpido! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas…- escondió su rostro entre su pecho, Renji siguió sobándose mientras sonreía. Siempre era así, ella haciéndose la fuerte, aun cuando era tan tierna y delicada. Ese era un amor bastante masoquista, a pesar de los insultos y de los golpes, nunca nadie ha podido derrumbar esa barrera que los mantiene unidos. -¿Cuándo llegara el día en que mis acciones dejen de hacer sufrir a la gente? El sufrió por mi culpa, y tu también has sido herido por mis causas, Renji, aun no sé cómo has podido aguantarme… recuerdo que antes me satisfacía ver el dolor ajeno, ahora que lo vivo me aterra y me desespero yo misma al saber que disfrutaba de esto, cuando ni siquiera había pensado ni un poco en lo que sentían esas personas… Tal vez yo también disfrute del tuyo Renji. Aun así ¿quieres quedarte a mi lado?- pregunto aferrándose a su cuello.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Rukia- susurro suave a su oído. –_Si, verdaderamente es un amor demasiado masoquista, aunque parecen cosas muy diferentes, la avaricia y la envidia, van hacia un solo objetivo. Ambos quieren conseguir lo que más desean para ellos solos de una manera demasiado egoísta…_- tomo la rosa que había arrancado hace un momento, y la coloco en su cabello. Se sentía feliz al ver su rostro, tan sonriente y libre.

-Gracias Renji…- beso su mejilla y se quedo ahí acurrucada en su cuello. El pelirrojo solo la abrazo mas para sentirla lo más cerca posible, -_si por mi fuera nunca te dejaría ir…Rukia, lo único que tienes que hacer es elegirme_- pensó para sí mientras la abrazaba más fuerte…

* * *

«Por más que mire las nubes, ella no sale de mi cabeza… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? En estos dos insoportables días me eh sentido rabiado, todo mi mundo cambio cuando la conocí… mira que yo poniéndome celoso de un hombre como Aizen. ¡JA! Que desafiante es el destino, pero a la vez es agradable. Aun no puedo entender por qué se me hace tan conocido este sentimiento de tenerla cerca, ¡Por dios! Cuando la vi triste me sentía desfallecer, como pudo ocurrir algo así… siendo de dos mundos tan diferentes.

Ella un completo ángel y yo un desgraciado demonio, y aunque eh conocido su verdadera naturaleza, ella simplemente no lo parece. ¿Como tal persona puede llevar a un demonio –muy peligroso- por dentro?, es imposible, cualquiera que la conociera se reiría ahora mismo. Se me hace difícil de explicar lo que siento ahora en este instante, ¿Por qué huyo de la situación? No estoy huyendo, solo busco una excusa, y más que eso busco una respuesta a todas las acciones que eh llevado a hasta este momento.

Toda mi vida estaba bien hasta ahora… espera, ¿lo estaba? Siendo yo mismo pienso que es algo estúpido decir algo así, ¡por supuesto que no lo estaba! Mi vida ah sido arruinada desde que perdí la capacidad de vivir y de mantenerme en pie, creo que ya eh olvidado la sensación de sentir el aire sobre tu rostro, y eso que estoy volando ahora mismo, también olvide la sensación de sentirme invencible, de ser un soñador sin límites, eh olvidado las felices emociones de sentir la vida… de vivirla a plenitud.

Me pregunto si ahora mismo estuviera en la tierra, ¿sería un alma en pena? No, siendo sincero aunque me haga la pregunta, nunca me gustaría escuchar la respuesta.

El cruel destino me eligió para llevar este pesado castigo sobre mis hombros…no me queda más que aceptarlo. Hay veces que me pregunto en cómo estará mi familia, ahora solo tengo un vago recuerdo de sus rostros pero… ¿ellos me recordaran a mí? Aun cuando estoy muerto enterrado en una lapida… ok eso fue mucho. En este tiempo lo único que eh querido saber es si en realidad todo esto es un sueño, o si realmente estoy muerto… siento que soy un alma, en un recipiente diferente. Eso es todo. Pero bueno, como estarán Karin y Yuzu, ¿Cuánto habrán crecido ya? y ese viejo loco como estará, bueno conociéndolo, seguro que bien. Ahora debería estar enseñándoles a sus hijas lo que es la adolescencia, eso me hubiera gustado verlo, aunque siendo doctor no creo que tenga problemas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al espíritu que me eligió como compañero eternamente, sus relinchidos me indicaban algo, sacudió sus alas, evitando que la gran ola de aire me golpeara de lleno.-Una tormenta eh… Gracias, me has salvado una vez más…- agradecí, ya es largo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, y en ese tiempo nunca se me ah ocurrido el nombre perfecto para él. Hasta ahora le debo tanto… juro que algún día se lo compensare con manzanas. Era un adicto a ellas. Le apetecían las rojas jugosas, con una cascara de color fuerte. Esas eran sus favoritas. Observe un risco que flotaba al igual que la montaña, hace poco descubrí que esa no era la única existente por aquí.

Baje con mi compañero, como el risco era algo pequeño, tal vez por eso se mantenía más alto que los demás. Era impresionante saber que aun cuando se suspendía en el aire, eso no era impedimento para el crecimiento de las ramas y del verde pasto. Me recosté un poco para observar como las nubes eran arrastradas por el viento. –Así que si era una tormenta después de todo…- me levante del suelo, subí de nuevo a mi espíritu y comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso.- Vámonos…- pronuncie para zarpar hacia las olas del fuerte aire. Regresar solo me traía como recuerdo su rostro, ¿Por qué mi corazón late cuando estoy cerca de ella? Eso es lo que me pregunto desde el primer día en que la conocí. Orihime inoue, una mujer muy hermosa, con una personalidad increíble, dulce y a la vez fuerte. Es misteriosa. Eso la hace más atractiva y atrayente a mis ojos. Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que una mujer puede cambiar la trayectoria vital de un hombre… y yo pienso averiguarlo. Lo que hay detrás de la máscara del misterio.»

* * *

-Mmm…- se retorció en la cómoda cama. Aun no puede creer como pudo dormir tan bien. Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Oh… no era una pesadilla, era la realidad. Esa no era su recamara, tal vez ahora debería acostumbrarse a despertar en ese lugar. Corrió el dosel para salir de la cama, tomo las extrañas sandalias que se encontraban al pie del estante, eran peludas y muy suaves, algo agradable para sus pies. Nunca había visto nada como eso antes. El balcón ya lo conocía, pues tenía uno en su antigua recamara, se asomo un poco, mas no salió. Observo tras el ventanal la luna que alumbraba la noche, se veía más grande que antes, tal vez era por la ubicación, ciertamente se veía más cerca que nada. El cielo lleno de estrellas la hipnotizo, nunca había visto una noche más hermosa. Camino hacia una puerta que se encontraba allí dentro, se asombro por lo grande y espaciosa que era aquella habitación, abrió la puerta de caoba, un aroma a perfume la atrajo hacia adentro, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de baño, pero un poco más extraño, contaba con una regadera, a lado estaba el lavamanos, todo estaba adornado de color perla, parecía una oleada oceánica. Muy acogedor. En la esquina se encontraba la bañera, parecía normal. Un espejo gigante adornaba la pared a contra esquina de la bañera. ¿Qué acaso era para verse bañar? Algo extraño. Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió al ropero, al igual que todo ahí, también era grande. Había distintos tipos de vestimentas, algunos no los conocía, otros simplemente pensaba si enserio eran para ponerse la personas normales. Pero decidió ignorarlas cuando tocaron la puerta…

-¿Qu-Quien es?- pregunto nerviosa, apretó los puños y se puso en posición de lucha, se sentía estúpida de esa forma pero, ¿Qué más da? Ya cuantas vergüenzas no había pasado…

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una pequeña chica que recogía su cabello en dos coletas, llevaba puesto un sombrero extraño, parecía un conejo.

-¿Enserio crees que con eso vas a intimidarme?- pregunto la chica, se acerco a la cama y deposito otro cambio de ropa. Parece que hasta ahora se había decidido a entrar desde la ida de Ichigo.

Orihime bajo sus puños sonrojada por la pregunta de la joven. Sabía que era una estúpida idea pensar así.

-L-Lo siento…- bajo la mirada mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama, toco las sabanas, ¿esa era seda?

-¿Suave verdad? Aizen-sama ordeno que las trajeran desde el mundo humano, solo par que su alteza se posara sobre ellos…- comento arrogante la chica, por alguna razón Orihime sentía que la odiaba. Aun cuando apenas se conocían.

-¡Eso no tiene que ver conmigo! Yo no obligue a nadie a realizar eso, además no es que sea de mi agrado estar aquí…-

-Lo sé, ¿Tomaras un baño verdad? Eso te ayudara a relajarte por un rato…- camino hacia el baño, se detuvo en la puerta mientras veía a la ojigris con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera esperando su respuesta.

Por un momento dudo, pero bueno un baño era un baño, y realmente lo necesitaba.

-De acuerdo, ¡Lo tomare!-

-Mi nombre es Riruka…- pronuncio la pequeña chica, abrió la llave para que se llenara la bañera, tiro un poco de loción sobre el agua provocando burbujas con una aroma agradable, cerro antes de que se llenara, tomo una rosa que se encontraba en un jarrón cercano, arranco sus pétalos y los disperso por toda la bañera.

-El mío Orihime Inoue- contesto feliz la peli naranja.

-Yo seré tu dama de ahora en adelante… ya esta lista el agua.-

-Gracias Riruka-chan-

-Si necesitas algo… llámame- asintió de inmediato. Riruka salió del cuarto para darle más privacidad.

Orihime se desvistió ante el gran espejo, se sentía extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a verse desnuda ella misma, pero era algo normal, además no es como si fuera una extraña ¿verdad?

Se metió en la bañera, sintió la tibia agua sobre su piel, era como una sabana. Tan suave, solo que húmeda. –_Ha… si solo pudiera permanecer así, no me importaría lo que haga ni donde estuviera, solo me concentraría en esta paz que siento ahora mismo…_- tanta fue su adoración, que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sumergida bajo el agua, se había olvidado de la palabra –respirar- ahora solo respondía a sus pensamientos.

«Sora-nisan ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos instantes? Yo ahora me encuentro en una paz interior mejor que las de antes, entiendo, se que si cierro mis ojos y tapo mis oídos podre olvidarme de todo ¿cierto? Pues eso hare, ignorare lo que hay a mi alrededor, me enterrare viva en este lugar, no importa si pierdo la vida. Ya no quiero causarte más problemas, solo llámame… y en cuanto pueda ahí estaré.»

Orihime estaba sumergida en la bañera, sus sentidos no cuadraban, en su mente sentía una paz, pero realmente trataba de ¿suicidarse? Solo alguien puede sacarla de esa total locura y ese es…

Ichigo paso de largo a Riruka de nuevo, aun ignorando las advertencias de la chica, estaba prohibido entrar a su habitación –ordenes de Aizen- pero a él le valía un comino lo que esa persona digiera, él quería verla y eso haría. Además el debía protegerla ¿no?

Riruka se dio por vencida sabia que con él nunca se podría, así que dio media vuelta, olvidando que la persona dentro de la habitación tomaba un refrescante baño…

Entro en la recamara, lo primero que vio fue la cama –_está vacía…_- lo segundo que sintieron sus reflejos fue una luz que salía del cuarto de baño, pensó en retirarse, el no era de los que espiaban a las mujeres. Sabía respetarlas. Pero algo andaba mal, aun cuando se bañaba ¿por qué tanto silencio? Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió buscándola, sus ojos no la hallaron por ninguna parte, giro hacia la bañera, estaba llena pero no había nadie, no espera. -_Ese cabello… ¡Inoue!_- se precipito, casi salto desde donde estaba para verla sumergida en el agua, su cara yacía pálida y su cuerpo empezaba a tomar un color violáceo. Rápido metió las manos hasta alcanzar sus hombros, la saco con una fuerza anormal, ella al principio se espanto, pero tanto era el tiempo que paso ahí abajo que comenzó a toser por falta de aire, parecía que se había tragado toda el agua, no paraba de sacarla por su boca. Ichigo le proporcionaba palmadas en la espalda para que pudiera recobrar el aliento faltante, sus ojos mostraban preocupación extrema, su corazón casi sufre de un infarto.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- pregunto agitado,-¡No hagas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas!-

-P-Paz…-tosió de nuevo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo único que buscaba era paz, y solo así la podría encontrar…- dijo ya más calmada.

-¿Paz? Si mueres lo único que encontraras es ¡nada!- respiro hondo, no quería incomodarla, la observo un minuto, antes de quedar completamente colorado, ¡se había olvidado de que estaba desnuda! Era un hombre –lo sabia- y como tal sabia apreciar el cuerpo de una mujer, trago fuerte al ver sus piernas. Sus ojos rodeaban cada centímetro de su ser, y aunque los cerrase al menos para parpadear no podía apartarlos por completo, esta era la primera vez que veía a una mujer completamente desnuda, y no era un pervertido. Miro con detalle su rostro, esta vez estaba más cerca. Respiro el aroma que se había impregnado de aquella loción, combinado con su esencia. Tan agradable. Bajo la mirada y observo sus pechos, apretó mas sus hombros que aun la sujetaban, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón debía alejarse o todo estaría perdido, no podía mas, se mordió el labio al ver los rosados pezones sobre el agua transparente. Estaba en su límite… pero supo controlarse.

Tomo posición de inmediato y se quito la chaqueta, se la puso encima a la joven de ojos grisáceos y salió del cuarto. Orihime se quedo confundida al principio pero de pronto sintió arder su cara, cuando descubrió su desnudez. ¡Oh Dios! Por primera vez se había mostrado desnuda ah alguien, cuando juro hacerlo frente al único hombre que amaría de por vida. Sus facciones cambiaron al saber que él no intento nada con ella aun teniéndola tan cerca. –_El es especial…_- se dijo para después sonreír.

Ichigo se mantenía recargado en la puerta, su mano apretaba fuerte su pecho mientras su respiración subía y bajaba. –_Tengo que calmarme… ¡Demonios!_- se dijo a si mismo completamente rojo.

-Deberías salir ya de la bañera… o pescaras un resfriado- comento ya algo más tranquilo –Puedes vestir lo que te apetezca, después de todo lo que está aquí te pertenece- susurro. Camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, no sin antes parar por el comentario de la ojigris.

-¿Te irás…?- pregunto aferrándose a la chaqueta.

-Te daré tiempo para cambiarte, además daré la orden para tu cena…vuelvo en un momento- su tono de voz fue una sorpresa, realmente supo como tranquilizarla. Orihime esbozo sonriente su mirada, e inconsciente aspiro el aroma que le producía la prenda que abrazaba sus hombros. –_Muy embriagador…_-susurro para sí.

Cerró la puerta al salir, camino a prisa hacia su habitación. Alzo la mirada al escuchar unos pasos desesperados que se dirigían a él.

-¿Todo está bien Ichigo-sama?- pregunto Riruka agitada.

-Si no te preocupes, Riruka da la orden de la cena por favor. Procura tenerla lista para cuando salga de mi habitación- dijo algo sonrojado.

-¿Eh? ¿La mujer no bajara a comer?- dijo atónita. Por alguna razón las palabras del pelinaranja le disgustaban.

-No…-susurro.

-¿Y usted Ichigo-sama? ¿A qué va a su habitación?- su mirada se veía triste, Ichigo se sintió algo culpable, pero solo sonrió de lado.

-Lo siento Riruka, yo tampoco… Iré a mi habitación, pues al parecer yo también necesitare una ducha…helada.- dijo sonrojándose al recordar el cuerpo de la pelinaranja. Continuo con su andar hacia su recamara lo más pronto que pudo.

Riruka solo lo miro triste.

Mientras tanto cierta pelinaranja salía a su balcón, ya cambiada, por la espera de aquel hombre quien ya a estas alturas, la ha salvado dos veces de la muerte…

Continuara…

**AVANCE**

-Ya no sé como agradecerte…-

-¡Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme, Kurosaki!-

-Aunque queramos ayudarte, no podrías escapar…-

-Vamos a jugar un rato, ¡Mascotita!-

-Me entregaría a ti en cualquier momento, Itzchigo…-

-¿Quieres conocer el lugar Inoue?-

-Entonces su nombre será…-

-¡Pronto nos volveremos a ver, Orihime!-

**Detrás de escenas con Bleach :D!**

Y: ¡Yahooo! Olis queridos lectores…-camina con un escudo en su mano- ¡No es que quiera protegerme de sus golpes por tardar taaaaaaaanto con la conti! ¡por supuesto que no! Jojojojo –sarcástica- Agradezco la espera n.n Pero bueno, Estoy supermegacontenta! ¿Por qué? Pues porque este capi no fue de 18 pág. ¡Si no que fue de 22! ¡Yay! trata de saldar su deuda por el gran retraso.- Estem cof cof, eso es ¡MENTIRA! XD!

Bueno yendo al punto, lamento decirles que perdimos a la pareja naranja, mientras los perseguíamos por toda una avenida en la gran manzana. ¡Ese Jodido auto de Ichigo si corre .! ¡Algun día le ponchare las llantas muajajaja *^*! Aunque no se preocupen por eso, mande a mi asistente personal, mi querido amigo nero-chin a que los persiga, el es un "especialista" así que no habrá problemas. Pronto tendremos el video de esa gran cena ;)! De mi cuenta corre.

Pero en cambio conseguí a dos personajes carismáticos… -se ve entrar a una pequeña pelinegra y aun alto pelirrojo en escena- y si son más y nada menos que: Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji.

KR: Hola ^^, mira Renji sonríe estamos en televisión – jalo a su gran compañero a rastras mientras lo sentaba en un cojin, pues ella se adueño del único sillón de la sala, ¡Dejando a la pobre Aime-hime parada con su micrófono en mano ¬¬!-

Y: ¿Siempre es asi?

AR: ¡Y que lo digas! Una vez me golpeo por saludar a una anciana…creyendo que eran unas lindas jovencitas.

KR: ¡Claro que no! ¡Las saludaste con tu cara de mandril imbécil! –lo pateo en una costilla-

Y: -se queda sin habla y come palomitas mientras ve entretenida de la escena-

AR: ¡AJA! Y ahora vuelves a golpearme, era una An-Ci-Ana! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! ¡Estúpida enana!

KR: ¡Mandril te eh dicho que no soy enana!

AR: ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Además nadie te reclama cuando andas saludando a los modelos de Calvin Klein!

KR: Es obvio, nadie tiene por que reclamarme, además son los modelos de CK ¡tú mismo lo has dicho! –se sonroja.

AR: Ah sí ya lo recuerdo esos Gay's operados…

KR: ¿Qué dijiste mandril?

AR: ¡Que te gusta saludar Gay's operados! Eso dije

KR: ¡Ahora si te cargo la que te trajo Imbécil!

El set comenzó a ser un caos total. Primero Renji aventó el cojín a la cara de Rukia, esta le lanzo una súper patada voladora lo que hizo que Renji callera sobre el camarógrafo, este se levanto tomando a Rukia de la cintura alzándola para tranquilizarla, en cambio ella le jalo los cabellos casi queriendo dejarlo calvo. Renji trataba ahora de zafarse pero se enredo los pies con unos cables jalando las cámaras haciendo que la última cayera en una televisión a lo que se prendió fuego. Ahora el set ardía en llamas, mientras estos seguían matándose entre ellos.

Y: ¡Bueno ahora sabemos cómo puede ser un amor, BASTANTE salvaje! –llegan los bomberos y comenzaron a tirar agua sin importarles las personas que estaban ahí, quedando completamente empapada- Sin más que decir esperamos que esto les haya sacado muchas carcajadas ^^

**Comercial educativo:** Si quieres ayudar a una pobre escritora a reparar su set que hace poco ah sido QUEMADO, déjanos un review ^^ ayudar no cuesta nada. Es gratis :D! Matta ne~~


	4. El pegaso y la quimera

**Ok Agarrense porque este se cae de largo D:**

**Aclaraciones y disculpas al Final del Fic xD!**

**Advertencias: mm tal vez ninguna solo que contiene leve-lemmon y ya :P**

**Disclaimer: El mismo de siempre ;)**

* * *

**El Pegaso y la quimera**

Había sido difícil –_demasiado_- casi imposible olvidar aquel irresistible cuerpo bajo el agua. Ni siquiera las gotas heladas que recorrían su ser le hacían olvidar la calidez que tomaba su cuerpo. Estaba excitado, -_lo__aceptaba_- el era un hombre, y ella una mujer, una muy hermosa y… desnuda. ¡Por Favor! ¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? Aunque no se podía quejar. Mil veces agradeció a ver sido él quien la viera, a que fuera un hombre pervertido como Aizen. Apoyo ambas manos sobre la pared, mientras dejaba recorrer las gotas heladas sobre su espalda. Se sentía tan relajado. Ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-_debo __dejar __de __pensar __en __eso__… __si __no __perderé __mi __juicio_- pensaba el pelinaranja algo sonrojado.

Su baño de recuperación había terminado, salió del pequeño cuarto para entrar a su habitación. Tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario, unos vaqueros beige y una camisa negra, camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía en su armario. Se miro algo nostálgico, tal vez el estilo y la ropa, es lo único que conservo de su humanidad. Era extraño, pues estaban en el infierno. Sin embargo, eso es algo que nunca le reprocho al enigmático Aizen. En su vida se pondría una gabardina negra como un gótico; que es como siempre se los imagino a todos. Aunque era raro por el lugar en donde se encontraban, agradeció por la poderosa obsesión que tenía el castaño con el mundo humano. El lugar que una vez en vida fue su hogar.

Comenzó a cepillar su cabello con frenencia, mientras observaba su apariencia en el reflejo. ¿De cuándo acá tan atento? - _¡Qué __demonios!_ – pensó dejando de un golpe el peine sobre el buró. Se sentía un idiota vanidoso, ¿Qué acaso se tenía que ver bien solo para ir a verla? Que estupidez. Llevo la mano a su cabeza, y con enojo y un ceño fruncido comenzó a revolver sus cabellos naranjas.

Una real estupidez.

Camino por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Riruka quien era acompañada por un hombre de bigote y cabello negro como la noche. Portaba un parche negro en forma de cinta que cubría desde el medio de su frente hasta debajo de su oreja, este también ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. Su vestimenta era como la de un mayordomo.

La peli violeta llevaba un vestido negro y botas del mismo color, sin mencionar su inseparable sombrero blanco.

-Es raro verte por aquí Giriko- comento el pelinaranja desinteresado. Miro el carrito lleno de charolas con algunos vasos y cubiertos, que era tomado por las manos de aquel hombre con parche. – ¿Eso es lo que pedí?- cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-En efecto Ichigo-sama, fui enviado junto a Riruka para su estancia aquí- comento cerrando los ojos como si fuera una señal de respeto.

-Oh… mi estancia… o ¿la de ella?- pregunto burlón ante la mirada fulminante de Giriko. Claro que no lo mandaron para sus necesidades. Ellos eran más que sirvientes. Y claro, ambos lo sabían más que nadie. Su mandado era atender cada mínimo antojo de la ojigris por más estúpido que fuera el capricho, ellos lo harían.

Pero eso no era todo. No ante los ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo, el lo sabia mientras ellos solo pretendían lo contrario. Sabía que sus intenciones no eran las mismas que las de ese hombre, porque ellos solo recibían órdenes, y no les quedaba otra más que obedecer. Pero era casi estúpido negar lo que era más que obvio, al menos para él.

Pues ellos no eran más que "espías" de Aizen, todo lo que pasaba y ocurría en aquella mansión tendrá que llegar sin ninguna falla a sus enfermos oídos. Y vaya que estaba enfermo, no por nada dejo ir a sus más fieles sirvientes en su segunda gran mansión para vigilar al lirio que mantendría enjaulado en esta montaña.

-omitiré mi respuesta, Ichigo-sama. Usted más que nadie sabe de lo que va todo esto…- contesto Giriko.

-no te preocupes, siempre supe que evadirías lo obvio…- giro su vista hacia las charolas mientras las apuntaba con su barbilla – ¿Qué es lo que preparaste?- curioso trato de levantar una tapa de las charolas pero fue detenido por un manotazo por parte de Giriko. El pelinaranja frunció el ceño ante la gran carcajada que se aventó Riruka al ver a un Ichigo indignado sobando su mano – no tenias por que hacer eso- escupió irritado.

-no me gustan los fisgones, Ichigo-sama.-

-si claro, ignorare que disfrutaste esto. Una mas y te parto el trasero- dijo enojado –yo llevare esto…- pero antes de que pudiera tocar el carrito, Giriko ya lo había avanzado un poco, impidiéndole el mínimo tacto a un ya cabreado oji marrón.

-si me lo permite, me gustaría entregárselo personalmente- hablo mientras caminaba con el carrito. Ichigo ya estresado lo dejo ser hasta que estuvieran con la pelinaranja.

Riruka reía divertida como Giriko burlaba a Ichigo tan fácilmente. Ella no los siguió. No porque no pudiera. Si no porque ella no quería ir. –_Es __importante __para __mi__…_- recordó esas palabras que desde aquel instante se impregnaron en su cabeza.

Su mirada se torno triste mientras los veía marchar hacia la habitación de la mujer que se apodero del corazón del hombre al cual… ¿amaba? Espera, era verdad, ella nunca se había cuestionado algo así. ¿Lo amaba? O ¿Lo…deseaba? No lo podía negar, ciertamente sentía una gran atracción por el joven de revoltosos cabellos naranjas, era apuesto –_lo __sabia_- pero eso no quiere decir que lo conozca del todo bien como para estar completamente enamorada. Y si, cuando la vio entre sus brazos no pudo sentir otra cosa más que celos. Una uña rota lo comprobaba. Se sentía celosa, pero ¿Por qué?

En esos instantes ella se imaginaba entre sus brazos. Pero solo rio por la estúpida imagen que le procesaba su mente. Si claro, ¿ya cuanto tiempo no llevaba trabajando ahí? Tenía mucho más tiempo que él junto ah Aizen. Y aun así no pudo llegar a más con el pelinaranja. Solo se limitaban las conversaciones de un casual –_buenos __días__…_- y de un saludo de –_buenas __noches__…__-_ no es como si esperara algo más. Era evidente que nunca sucedería.

Hasta ahora la única mujer que permanecía más a su lado era Nelliel, puesto que nunca se rindió. No hasta haber roto aquel intocable caparazón. Pero al parecer sus intentos fueron en vano, pues con la llegada de esta mujer, pudo observar bien como todo se le vino abajo. Fue impredecible ver como ellas lo buscaban sin parar, e indiferente las rechazaba, pero ahora era diferente, y sorprendentemente es él quien la perseguía a ella. A la mujer de radiantes mechones naranjas. ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Por qué es tan importante para todos… para él?

Por qué después de todo, ¿no puede odiarla? Eso era lo frustrante.

Trato de fingir indiferencia, de ser fría como un tempano de hielo. Pero no pudo, era demasiado débil. Y sin más la trato como una persona ¿normal? Tanto que hasta su nombre le dio, mientras ella se presentaba con una bella sonrisa.

Tal vez sus celos no eran por Ichigo, tal vez eran por ella. Nació siendo la mujer perfecta. Era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que la ponían con los pelos de punta, una voz dulce y armoniosa, unos ojos que te hacían perderte en una noche con el brillante plateado en alto, y sobretodo tenía el alma más buena y pura del mundo.

Mientras ella… se resignaba siempre sobre su ser. Obstruyendo lo bueno con lo malo. Y aunque no era fea –_para __nada_- a su lado se sentía muy poca cosa.

Esos eran sus celos. Era tan perfecta que tenía derecho de pertenecer a Ichigo. Y no lo negara, no se veían nada mal juntos. Pero qué más da, suspiro, ¿Qué se podía hacer? Más que rendirse. Y ver como su felicidad se esparcía por cada rincón de la mansión.

Tomo otro carrito que yacía vacio a un lado suyo y prosiguió a caminar hacia la cocina.

* * *

Por otro lado, Ichigo y Giriko se encontraban frente a la puerta de la ojigris. El chico miraba al hombre del parche algo molesto. El podía haberle traído la comida _solo_. Lo menos que quería ahora era más compañía. Y molestias… está bien, está bien.

Lo aceptaba, prefería la compañía de una dama a solas. A tener con ellos un espía de Aizen. Pero que se le podía hacer… ese hombre era terco como una mula.

-Es raro verlo interesado en algo, Ichigo-sama- pronuncio tocando la puerta.

-Qué te valga, ¿no?- contesto ya rabiado. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos del vaquero. Miraba hacia otro punto para no soportar saber que estaba al lado de un hombre tan irritante como Giriko. Chasqueo los dientes al escuchar una risita por parte del moreno. En realidad que era insoportable. En estos momentos preferiría estar al lado de Rukia y de Renji.

El pelinegro prosiguió a abrir la puerta después de un leve –_pase__…_- por parte de la chica.

Ichigo entro después del fornido hombre. Sus ojos buscaron con impaciencia disimulada a unos brillantes plateados. Suspiro al verla bien. Trato de esta vez, no ser tan obvio, ni tan impulsivo. Calmo los latidos de su corazón, evitando de vez en cuando su mirada. No tenía idea porque. Pero si los miraba, algo le decía que volvería a sentir la necesidad de tenerla. Como paso la primera vez que se vieron. Y él no lo permitiría. Porque no se merecía tener a alguien importante, a alguien a quien proteger.

Pero era duro, porque era inevitable mirarla. Ya no quería esa ansiedad, ya no quería más ese deseo. Ella era inalcanzable para él, aun teniéndola tan cerca. Era imposible su relación. Aunque solo sea él quien especulaba cosas como esas. Hablaba de relaciones cuando ni siquiera él sabe lo que siente por ella. Podría ser lujuria, atracción, admiración o hasta amor. Pero es estúpido decir amor. Cuando solo se conocen de dos días. –_el __dolor __que __cause, __no __será __recompensado. __Eso __lo __sé_- es por eso que juro quedarse solo. Eternamente solo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Inoue-sama, mi nombre es Giriko. Y seré su fiel mayordomo de ahora en adelante- el hombre se inclino en forma de reverencia haciendo sonrojar a la ojigris.

-n-no tiene por qué ser tan formal…- comento con una gota en su cabeza- mucho gusto Giriko-san- pronuncio feliz la chica dándole su mano para que pudiera levantarse. El hombre lo pensó dos veces, pero era un buen punto para molestar al chico que tenía varios metros atrás. Así que sin más la tomo para apoyarse recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ichigo.

-Gracias Inoue-sama, permítame mostrarle lo que eh preparado para su fino paladar- se dirigió hacia las charolas y comenzó a destapar una por una. Ambos pelinaranjas se acercaron maravillados por la presentación de esa gran comida. Todas tenían un olor peculiar y antojable. Ichigo trago saliva para después quedar con la boca abierta, se sentía hambriento, desde el día anterior que no comía ni un mínimo arroz.

En cambio el hombre de cabello negro rio divertido al ver la expresión de hambre de Inoue. Sus ojos tan abiertos que hasta la comida se reflejaba en ellos, relamió sus labios con solo pensar poner un bocado en su boca. Y al igual que Ichigo estaba hambrienta. –_Ser __rehén __no __es __fácil, __no __te __dan __mucho __de __comer__…_- pensó la chica aun asombrada por el buffet que tenía enfrente.

Giriko señalo un plato y comenzó a hablar sobre su contenido.

-este plato contiene, Hot maki de cerdo ahumado y cebollín, claro todo a su punto exacto- continuo con el siguiente señalándolo- aquí tenemos Flor de langostinos, verduras en tempura y hongos shitake. Las langostas fueron pescadas hoy mismo por lo que se puede apreciar en el color su frescura. En este otro… tenemos como aperitivos unos deliciosos Nigiri con variedades de camarón, salmón con caviar y kanikama. – Ichigo y Orihime tragaron saliva al saborearse todo lo que tenían enfrente – estos fueron los platillos fuertes, tenemos como entrada una tradicional sopa japonesa de miso con verduras, como bebida le ofrecemos un delicioso té de jazmín, y comparando los sabores anteriores como postre escogí un agridulce Pay de limón.- finalizo divertido por las expresiones de ambos pelinaranjas. – Por favor adelante- invito el pelinegro.

Ambos jovenes se miraron sonrojados al escuchar sus estómagos rugir de hambre.

Giriko saco del carrito una mesa armable y comenzó ah acomodar los suculentos platillos sobre esta. Tanto que parecía una cena perfecta y muy elegante. Orihime nunca se llego a imaginar tener una cena tan asombrosa y atractiva. Era como un sueño, uno extraño, pues venia dentro de una pesadilla.

-Con su permiso creo que es hora de retirarse, Bon Appétit- pronuncio con elegancia para después salir de la habitación.

-¿Bon Appétit?- repitió inoue curiosa por la extraña palabra que había dicho el pelinegro.

-Significa Buen apetito en Francés- contesto Ichigo quien camino hacia la silla de la chica y la jalo un poco, la ojigris lo miro confusa – adelante – comento el chico apuntando a la silla mientras la tomaba entre sus manos. Orihime camino lenta hasta estar a un lado de la silla y de Ichigo, el solo sonrió indicándole que se sentara. Ella accedió algo sonrojada, nunca antes le habían hecho tales acciones. En el cielo solo a su dama personal se le permitía llegar hacer los modales hacia la princesa. Esas eran las reglas. Ni siquiera tenía el permiso de recibir los halagos o la caballerosidad de su prometido.

Ella tenía que llegar con su pureza hasta el matrimonio. Ese era el mandato del rey. Claro que algunas veces había sus excepciones, y es cuando su prometido hablaba formalmente con el rey para tener el permiso de almorzar o cenar junto a su futura esposa. Y es ahí donde recibía los modales ajenos a su dama aunque no eran por un extraño ¿verdad? Pero esas solo habían sido más que dos citas, como solían llamarle, tan pocas fueron que no lograba poder acostumbrarse.

Pero ahora estaba él, y él era diferente.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun- agradeció sincera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por su parte Ichigo camino hacia la botella de Té de jazmín para después servir en dos copas, esa era ¿Qué? La segunda o tal vez la tercera vez que escuchaba su nombre de una peculiar forma tan formal, -_con __esta __mujer __estoy __perdido__…_- pensaba sonriente.

-Aquí tienes- dijo inclinándose desde su extremo de la mesa hacia el de ella para dejar la copa en su lugar, como premio a su caballerosidad recibió la bonita vista del escote de la pelinaranja observando sus grandes atributos y su blanco cuello de porcelana.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? – cuestiono preocupada Orihime, pues su compañero yacía muy rojo y algo sudado.

Ichigo trago saliva y apretó el mantel para reprimir las ganas de morder el apetitoso cuello que tenía enfrente, - _tal __vez __si __baño __sus __pechos __de __jazmín __tenga __que __bañarse, __así __yo __me __disculpare __y __la __limpiare__… __o __tal __vez__… __podría __tirar __la __mesa__…__y __recostarla __en __la __cama, __ella __podría __ser __la __cena__…_- pensaba Ichigo mientras relamía la comisura de sus labios con cierto antojo, comparada con la comida gourmet que había sobre la mesa, ella era mucho mejor, podría apostar su vida a que tendría un mejor sabor.

-_Ella __es __mala __y __provocativa_- , eso era lo que pensaba Ichigo sobre la inocente Orihime

–_parece __que __usar __ese __corto __vestido __fue __a__propósito__… __¿me __estará __provocando?_- se cuestionaba el oji marrón mientras la saboreaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos subieron hasta encontrarse con unos carnosos labios color durazno. Una gota de sudor caía desde su mejilla sintiendo un dulce escalofrió –_tal __vez __deba __besarla__…_- se convencía mientras acercaba su rostro al de la ojigris. Pero fue detenido por una mano regresando a la realidad. Ichigo se sorprendió por el acto, ¿Cuándo demonios? Ni siquiera lo vio venir.

-No tienes fiebre… ¿estás bien Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto la chica mientras tocaba la frente de Ichigo con su mano. Cada vez más cerca. Esta chica era un martirio para él y ella ni en cuenta. Era demasiado dulce e inocente. Era demasiado perfecta.

-e-eh si m-me mareé un poco con el té - _idiota, __ni __siquiera __tiene __alcohol-_

-¿Uh? Entonces cambiémoslo, iré con Giriko-san para que me de otra bebida…- Orihime estaba a punto de levantarse pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Tranquila e-estoy bien…- dijo algo sonrojado mirando hacia el lado contrario. Orihime solo sonrió nerviosa, porque si le hacía daño ¿no quería cambiarlo? Estaba preocupada pero debía aceptar su decisión. Ella no era de las que hacían discusiones tontas, pero algo le molestaba, es como si le hiciera daño a ella saber que él no se encontraba bien. Era un sentimiento inquietante.

-p-pero enserio por mí no hay problema…- insistía la ojigris tratando de convencerlo.

-¡Inoue! –Exclamo Ichigo casi gritando sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja –Estoy bien…- dijo alargando su mano para tomar la copa con té, Orihime lo miro preocupada ¿Por qué lo hacía si le causaba daño? Ichigo tomo hasta la última gota de té que yacía dentro de la copa - ¿Lo ves? – pronuncio con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, eso era lo que menos quería, preocuparla, y lo había logrado. Todo por tapar sus perversiones.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestiono triste apretando el vestido con sus manos.

-No lo sé, lo menos que quiero hacer es preocuparte- contesto sincero mirándola directo a los ojos sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras, el era directo y decía lo que pensaba por mas frio que fuera el comentario. Pero esto era diferente, estos eran sus sentimientos, no pensamientos que pasaban una vez por su cabeza y al segundo ya los estaba diciendo. Era raro, pero no se sentía mal, después de todo había dicho la verdad y si, se sentía así ¿Por qué no decirlo? No se iba a morir…

-Aun asi no debiste mentirme…- comento desilucionada ante el pelinaranja.

El solo agacho la cabeza, ¿Ahora como mirarla a la cara? Lo habian descubierto, literalmente claro.

Entonces ella no quería estragos; quería verdades, pero por supuesto que eso le daria. -_esta __bien __te __mentí, __por__que __en __lo __único __que __puedo __pensar __es __en __llevarte __a __la __cama __y __hacerte __mía __eternamente__… __¡Ja! __ni __en __agonía __de __muerte __seria __capaz __de __decir __eso__… __aunque, __me __pregunto __¿cual __será __su __reacción __si __le __dijera __algo __así?_- Orihime esperaba casi impaciente, al parecer el no pensaba contestarle. Su silencio le molestaba de alguna irrelevante manera. Pero ni se molesto en preguntar cuando vio que él ya había tomado los palillos negros para poder empezar a comer.

-Comamos…- pronuncio para despues llevarse un nigiri a la boca.

Orihime solo rio bajito, pero no de burla ni de gracia, si no de frustración, al parecer no encontró otra forma más eficaz para evadirla. Pero esta bien, ella lo soportaría, es mas ni siquiera le importaba, porque después de todo el no significa nada para ella. Solo era como su guardia. Asi es, hasta ahí llegaba su "relacion" y no mas, solo rehen y custodio. Pero por favor que alguien le conteste el ¿Por qué aun sabiendo esto, la comida se le atora en la garganta? Ni siquiera el té fue suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Como si le calara el hecho de ser la primer mentira. Era tan tonto, tonto, ¡TONTO!

Ahora por su culpa ya no podía comer bien la suculenta comida gourmet de Giriko-san. Pero se sentia estupida, por que aun siendo la primer mentira le dolia. No podia ni imaginarse las muchas mas que venian.

Como si le guardaran secretos, como si… como si… ¿fuera su novia? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella no era su novia! Y ahora actuaba como una. Se sentia como esas locas que sacaban de quicio a la gente por la desesperacion de respeto y confianza por parte de su "pareja"

¡Pero no eran pareja! ¡Por dios! Era algo tan complicado. Tanto que decidió dejarlo de lado y restarle importancia para poder seguir comiendo en paz.

* * *

Afuera de la mansión, en el nuevo jardín exactamente, se encontraba una pequeña pelinegra alimentando a su querido espíritu. Portaba un traje negro, que consistía en una playera negra y una falda del mismo color, ambas tenían ligeros tonos violeta en algunas partes resaltando sus brillantes ojos. Sobre el traje, usaba una gabardina para cubrir las frías brisas nocturnas. En su cabello yacía la misma rosa que hace unos minutos atrás fue colocada por su querido "amigo" Renji.

Su espíritu comenzó a relinchar y a golpear suave su cabeza contra la mano de Rukia, ella solo sonrió con una mueca. No se sentía tan feliz, sentía como la rosa se movía por la culpa del viento. Aun la tenía ahí, aun permanecía su presencia. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan lindo y tierno? Cuando en realidad es un estúpido.

¿Por qué de entre TODAS las mujeres, la escogió a ella? Una verdadera incógnita.

-_Quiero __cambiar__… __quiero __gritar __al __viento __que __te__…__amo. __Pero __no __puedo, __aun __no __puedo __perdonarme __por __todo __lo __que __te __eh __hecho, __tu __eres __una __persona __tan __especial __que __apenas __puedo __aceptar __la __idea __de __estar __un __segundo __más __a __tu __lado, __soy __tan __cobarde__… __que __no __te __merezco. __Eh __llegado __a __confundir __con __la __ternura, __la __lastima __con __que __a __veces __me __miras. __¿Tan __miserable __soy __ahora? __Aunque __si, __puedo __aceptar __que __esta __Rukia __es __tan __patética__… __ya __no __soy __tan __fuerte, __me __eh __vuelto __débil. __Me __siento __vulnerable, __me __siento __idiota, __y __aun __así __tú __vienes __y __me __liberas __de __esta __prisión __de __agonía. __Soy __tan __débil __a __ti. __Tanto __qu__e __hasta __me __da __miedo __pensar, __que __nunca __podre __olvidarte, __porque __aunque __te __ame, __juntos __nunca __podremos __estar__…_ - pensaba triste Rukia, hasta que de repente una lengua en su mejilla la saca de sus pensamientos. Su espíritu le daba cariños de aliento. La pelinegra acaricio feliz la cabeza de su amigo mientras le daba otra zanahoria.

-Toma te la mereces…- su espíritu relincho feliz mientras agitaba sus alas, la luna brillaba extrañamente como si fuera cómplice del acto de su querida oji violeta. Rozo con su dedo índice la flor que adornaba su cabellera, y de un jalón la arrebato de las oscuras hebras, con una profunda tristeza reflejada en su rostro la beso haciéndola puño sobre su mano, y tras una solitaria lagrima… dejo volar los pétalos de la rosa sobre el horizonte. Desasiéndose de su ternura y sobre todo de su presencia. Porque el ya no estará más en ella.

Y ella tendrá que desaparecer de su vida. –_Porque __esta __será __nuestra __despedida __Renji__…_- la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas, cubierta de lágrimas. ¿Doloroso no? Pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse. Ella lo debe hacer por su bien, porque lo ama. Pero era en vano, porque sus emociones taparon todos sus sentidos. Impidiendo sentir la presencia que se encontraba lejos observándola con ambos puños a sus costados. El chico frunció el ceño golpeando con rabia la pared. Odiaba esto, ella no tenía la culpa. El fue el idiota que se enamoro primero. Y ahora su querida Rukia pensaba que amarlo estaba mal, porque lo había hecho sufrir en el pasado. ¡Exacto! Eso fue en el pasado… eso para el ya no existe. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era el presente, lo que vivirían juntos, lo que superarían JUNTOS. Pero al parecer había algo más fuerte que la ataba al pasado. Y estaba más que seguro que ese algo, tenía que ver con su hermano, Byakuya. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto. Antes de que Rukia se convenza sobre el hecho de olvidarlo, el nunca lo permitiría. No ahora que estaba más cerca de ella. No la perderá otra vez. No esta vez. «_Yo __te __protegeré __Rukia. __Lo __prometo_»

* * *

El sonido de un palillo al caer hizo eco en la silenciosa habitación. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué su corazón latía a mil por hora?

¿Por qué después de todo, le afectaban tanto sus mentiras?

-¿Estás bien, Inoue?- la pelinaranja salto de la impresión, ¡Por dios! Su voz resonaba en los más arrinconados lugares de su cuerpo, lo podía sentir, fluyendo como su sangre. Tan gruesa y grave, firme, tan varonil. ¿Por qué este hombre le transmitía sensaciones que ni siquiera su prometido le causaba? ¿Qué podría hacer? El era su guardián, su custodio. Ella no podía enamorarse. El era…del infierno.

«_El __es__… __tan __perfecto __y__… __¡No! __Detente __Orihime, __no __puedes __enamorarte. __No __debes. __El __te __trajo __a __este __lúgubre __lugar. __Aunque __no __fue __porque __él __quisiera__… __no __sé __porque __me __entristece __un __poco __escuchar __eso__… __pero __¡Ya __basta! __Seguramente __se __muestra __amable __y __hasta __cierta __forma __lindo, __pero __él __no __es __así __Orihime, __es __solo __una __máscara, __no __trates __de __engañarte __a __ti __misma. __Aun __así __tienes __que __agradecer __todo __lo __que __ah __hecho __por __ti, __pero __eso __será __lo __último. __Tengo __que __ponerle __un __alto __a __cualquier __conexión __que __tengamos, __si __esto __no __para __nunca __tendrá __fin. __Y __yo __no __puedo __enamorarme. __El __amar __en __mi __está __prohibido, __y __eso __es __algo __que __tu __Orihime __ya __sabes. __¿Por__qué __eres __tan __tonta? __No __te __engañes, __no __caigas __en __sus __redes__…_

_No __te __enamores __de __esta __bella __persona __que __esta __hincada __a __tu __lado__…_»

¿Hincada? Seguramente te estás preguntando. Pues sí, Ichigo al verse preocupado, se había levantado de su silla para estar al lado de Orihime e hincarse a su lado.

Sus manos que estaban a milímetros de sus piernas, se contenían por rozarlas para sentir el tacto sobre su piel. _«__¿Será__así__de__suave__como__se__muestra?_» se preguntaba nuevamente el ojimarron observándola embobado.

-¿Estás bien Inoue?- cuestiono insistiendo de nuevo saliendo de su trance, como si exigiera su respuesta. La chica comenzó a sonrojarse por la cercanía, ¿Por qué tan cerca? Podía sentir una brisa de su respiración sobre sus muslos. Tan cálida como los días de verano.

-¿K-ku-Kurosaki-kun?- grito la chica al sentir la mano de Ichigo sobre la suya.

-Inoue…- pronuncio con dulzura. ¿Qué acaso quería causarle un paro de corazón?

La intensidad con la que la observaban sus ojos marrones casi como el dulce chocolate estaban a punto de hipnotizarla, ¿Qué debía hacer? Aquella camisa negra le quedaba muy bien, podía resaltarle su fuerte torso. Sus brazos se veían tan fuertes y musculosos. « _¿Me __pregunto __si __se __sentirá __bien __estar __acorralada __por __ellos__…__? __¡Por __dios! __Orihime __recuerda __tu __pureza __¡mujer!_»

La pelinaranja se fue agachando poco a poco hasta la altura de Ichigo, cada vez más y más sonrojada. Parecía una completa manzana, su rostro rojo podría delatarla.

De tan nerviosa que estaba, resbalo su brazo con el que se apoyaba en la silla, quedando a escasa distancia de los ajenos labios. Podía sentir su respiración por su cuello y labios, casi como aquella vez con Ulquiorra, pero aun así acepto que esto era cada vez mejor. ¿Pero qué cosas más vergonzosas estaba haciendo? No lo podía evitar, ya estaba en ello.

Por su parte Ichigo se debatía en dominarla o dejarse dominar. Porque parece que ella era la que se empeñaba en seducirlo. Primero su leve sonrojo, un accidente de equilibrio logro casi juntar sus exquisitos labios, y a pesar de que luchaba por no mirar. Le había regalado su proveniente pecho a escasos centímetros, olía la suave fragancia de su esencia, ¿eso era vainilla? , y aunque enserio luchaba por no mirar le era imposible, tanto que podía saborearlos. Esos Nigiri de hace un momento no le llenaron, para nada, de verdad creía que ella era el platillo principal.

Oh esta vez tendría una cena de la mejor calidad. Los mechones de Orihime caían con elegancia hacia los costados de Ichigo golpeando de vez en cuando su rostro. El solo reía al sentir las caricias de las hebras naranjas. ¿Pero por qué tanta espera, cuando ahora mismo podría estar cenando a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente? Y no se hizo de esperar más. Estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado cuando un beso que se había plantado sobre su mejilla lo dejo atónito y hasta un poco sonrojado.

-¿I-Inoue?- pronuncio casi como un aludido susurro, su cara yacía carmín, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Que ella haya dado el primer paso, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Pero por qué no contestaba? Ichigo meneo su cabeza entre los largos mechones de Orihime para buscar su rostro, pero parecía que a medida de que el la buscaba ella se encogía mas, escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello.

Esto era como el juego del gato y el ratón. Y sin duda alguna debía atrapar ala pequeña ratoncita que se escondía frente suyo.

Orihime levanto un poco su rostro parpadeando de un lado a otro sus ojos para mirar de vez en cuando a Ichigo. No tenía el valor suficiente como para mirarlo directamente a la cara. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? ¿De donde saco las fuerzas para besarlo en la mejilla? ¡Oh dios! Estaba sonrojada hasta la medula, pero ya no podía esconderse más, el gato había tomado a su presa. Y así fue como Ichigo logro encontrar la sonrojada mirada de Orihime.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, que decir, su mirada la ponía de nervios y ahora le temblaba la mandíbula, como cuando te mueres de frio, pero ahora era de nervios. Opto por decir lo primero que se le había venido a la mente por más estúpido que sea…

-A-Agradecer…- pronuncio de corrido dejando a un confuso Ichigo.

-¿eh?- exclamo el pelinaranja sin saber de lo que hablaba su compañera o tal vez su ex futura cena.

-a-aun n-n-o se…- tartamudeo aun con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-¿uh? No puedo comprenderte Inoue- comento indignado por las pocas palabras que pronunciaba a medias la ojigris.

-¡A-Aun no sé como agradecerte!- grito mas roja de lo normal, ¿había algo más fuerte que el rojo? Porque si es así, esa seria Orihime. Ahora mantenía su mirada cabizbaja de lo avergonzada que estaba. Y era cierto. La había salvado dos veces de una muerte segura. ¿Cómo debía agradecerse algo así? ¿Qué debía darle? No tenia regalos, y unas simples palabras no bastaban. Fue así como llego a la conclusión del beso. Pero nunca se imagino que de verdad fuera a serlo. Fue algo espontaneo, algo fuera de serie.

Ichigo tomo delicadamente su mentón sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja para alzar un poco mas su rostro entre la penumbra de sus mechones.

-¿Agradecer? ¿Agradecer que?- cuestiono divertido por el rojo carmín de Orihime.

-por mi vida…- susurro mirándolo a los ojos dejándolo estupefacto.

-entonces… ¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer para agradecerme?- susurro igual pero un tanto lujurioso.

-¿uh? ¿ha-hacer dices?- Ichigo pensó que en ese momento no había nada más lindo que Inoue, era divertido hacerla sonrojar, ella aun era tan inocente. Pero a la vez era tan decidida y fuerte, era especial y ¡con un demonio! Enserio que esta mujer debía, no era un ángel. Tanta perfección estaba a punto de matarlo, y desde el segundo día. Y estaba seguro de que si se mantenía así a su lado, no llegaría ni al mes.

-si ¿Qué harías?- pronuncio aun siguiendo su juego de palabras para poner más nerviosa a Orihime.

-y-yo no tengo idea… pensé que tu tendrías la respuesta a esa duda mía- confeso aun sonrojada mientras lo miraba seria, como si en los ojos de Ichigo estuviera la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar.

-Entonces… quédate así como estas un poco mas- comento sin ningún eje de vergüenza o vacilación, tanto que sorprendió a la pelinaranja por su pedido. ¿Qué se quedara ahí? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Así como?- pregunto aun más curiosa por la respuesta del ojimarron, aun intimidada por su mirada.

-Así… a mi lado- Ichigo jalo con dulzura su mentón hasta juntar sus mejillas. Orihime simplemente se estremeció al sentir su pausada respiración a su oído. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada. Solo acepto su peticion y decidió quedarse así de esa manera. A su lado. Como él lo había querido. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Aun desconocía el significado tras esas simples palabras, pero por ahora se concentro en disfrutar el momento. Tomo confianza y recargo por completo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ichigo, a su lado… se sentía completa y protegida. ¿Por qué todo esto pasaba cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Por qué él?

-Kurosaki-kun…- susurro Orihime aun cómodamente recargada sobre su hombro.

-¿sí?- pregunto Ichigo quien jugaba entre sus dedos con uno de los mechones de Orihime.

-Gracias…- dijo sin más sintiendo el calor sobre su cara completa. Ichigo solo sonrió, ya no quería ponerla más nerviosa por lo que decidió callarse el comentario que tenía pensado decir. Solo agradeció por que hubiera aceptado su petición y se estuviera así sobre su hombro. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que ahora albergaba en su corazón? ¿Por qué palpitaba tan fuerte? ¿Por qué preferiría pasarla así siempre a estar de nuevo vivo en la tierra? Extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que una relinchosa puerta los interrumpió poniendo tensos a los pelinaranjas. Ambos se separaron rápidamente impidiéndole ver la melosa escena a la persona que estaba por entrar.

Se podía ver una delgada figura con varias sabanas y uno que otro vestido para la chica, era su dama. Era Riruka. La chica entro con ojos de preguntas, pero se ahorro el comentario. Después de todo, ella ya se había rendido. ¿Recuerdan? Ella vería como su amor se expande por cada rincón de la mansión.

Al ver a la peli violeta, Ichigo aclaro su garganta dejando a Orihime para sentarse en su silla, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, casi pesado. Ambos jóvenes cómplices, comenzaron a comer, para rellenar el silencio que se había formado.

Riruka no dijo nada, solo hacia lo que la dama del lirio blanco tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera se limito a verlos, ella trataba de concentrarse en sus labores, para salir cuanto antes de aquella incomoda habitación.

-ya sabes dónde se encuentra tu ropa, las sabanas las puse en esa cómoda de allá- dijo apuntando al mueble-y si necesitas algo puedes llamarme- finalizo con una pequeña mueca. Que haya aceptado su "relación" no quería decir que no le molestara.

Dio media vuelta aun afligida por el recién encuentro, no quería mirar atrás, sabía que sus ojos estaban puestos en ella. Pero no le importo. Camino con la frente en alto, aun tenia orgullo, uno que tenía que proteger a toda costa, pero una dulce voz la hizo vacilar y paro de golpe aun tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Gracias Riruka-chan- pronuncio gentilmente Orihime parándose de su silla en señal de respeto.

¿Por qué aun seguía siendo amable? ¿Por qué no podía odiarla?

Ichigo se quedo mirando a la pequeña espalda de Riruka, ¿Por qué se había detenido? Al parecer no quería contestarle, pero eso es algo en lo que ni siquiera el podía intervenir. Después de todo era entre Riruka y Orihime.

Aunque tampoco se sorprendió de ver salir a la peli violeta por esa puerta ignorando completamente a Orihime.

-Parece que aun no le caigo bien jeje- sonrió apenada la ojigris.

-no te preocupes por eso- comento Ichigo tratando de darle ánimos a su rostro preocupado.

-parecía molesta…-

-¿tú crees?- pregunto llevándose un langostin a la boca.

-tal vez sea porque estoy con Kurosaki-kun- dijo inocente haciendo que Ichigo se atragantara con la comida.

-n-no lo creo- insinuó mientras aclaraba su garganta.

Orihime había puesto su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, asimilando pensar sobre el comportamiento de Riruka. Pero ninguna respuesta clara llegaba a su cabeza. «_Tal __vez __sean __celos__…__tal __vez __no_» pensaba distraída la chica, sin ver que el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa, ahora se encontraba abriendo la puerta. Al percatarse Orihime paro de inmediato caminando hacia la entrada de su recamara.

-Kurosaki-kun- exclamo la ojigris llegando a su lado- ¿ya te vas?- no quería que se fuera, por lo que pregunto.

-Si… si Aizen se entera de que cene a tu lado, me asesinara- comento risueño un tanto sarcástico, porque lo que decía era cierto.

-Aizen…-susurro Orihime para sí, recordando a aquel hombre sin corazón.

Ichigo escucho aquel inaudible susurro, el también odiaba a Aizen, tal vez era algo que compartían en común. Pero pensó que una dama como ella no tendría por qué llevar la carga de unos sentimientos pesados como la ira y el odio. Así que decidió distraerla un poco.

-¿quieres conocer el lugar Inoue?- pregunto motivado por la noticia que pronunciaron sus labios.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro!- dijo enérgicamente alzando sus brazos.

-¡guarda esa energía para mañana!- la reprendió haciéndola sonrojar por el volumen de su voz, se dio cuenta y se maldijo internamente por eso – Entonces… será una cita- guiño su ojo haciendo que Orihime casi se desmayara de un derrame nasal, claro en su mente.

-De acuerdo- grito feliz, estaba entusiasma, ¿Una cita con Ichigo? ¡Qué emoción!

-Vendré a buscarte mañana temprano…Descansa Inoue- se despidió sonriendo dulcemente para después salir de su habitación.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba sonriente mientras se dirigía a su recamara, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, el estaba feliz de que ella hubiera aceptado.

Tanta era su felicidad que mientras caminaba ignoro al enorme lobo que yacía a sus costados.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Ichigo?- pregunto el animal con una voz algo gruesa.

El pelinaranja paro al escuchar esa familiar voz, no pensaba que el también estaría en la montaña flotante.

Volteo para cersiorarse de que en verdad fuera esa molestosa criatura la que le hablaba.

Y en efecto, frente suyo habia un lobo blanco de tamaño promedio. Ichigo chasqueo los dientes con el simpre hecho de tenerlo de frente.

-¿Tu también? - pregunto con desgano mientras lo veía - ¿Y qué pasa con tu tamaño? pense que eras mas grandé…- dijo sin mostrarle importancia.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Como quieres que entre en esta pequeña mansion siendo tan grande- dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a rascar la oreja con su pata.

-¿Quien te manda a nacer como un mounstro?- respondio sarcastico ganandose un gruñido por parte del animal- ademas esto es muy grande para nosotros, tu eres el rarito aqui- se reia con burla.

-Callate idiota- gruño funfurrado- nunca me respondiste por que estabas tan feliz al salir de esa habitacion -

-no te preocupes, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- prosiguio caminando su sendero.

-tal vez sea por que ahí es donde se encuentra aquella mujer- ichigo se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar aquel comentario - tal vez deba ir hacerle una pequeña visita, ¿Recuerdas? Soy su amigo el conejo- su sonrisa se extendio demasiado, y por increible que paresca ya no era un lobo si no un zorro que sonreia desde cada extremo de su extenso rostro.

-ni se te ocurra… ¡Kon!- pronuncio un tanto enojado, conocia a esa bestia, y estaba seguro de que si iria con inoue, ella no estaba segura. Y no por su bienestar, bueno si, pero el no hiba a herirla, mas bien la acosaria demasiado y la asustaria.

Si Kon fuera un humano, y viviera en la tierra, Ichigo estaba cien porciento seguro de que viviria por siempre en la carcel, pues era un depravado demente; y "pervertido" fuera seguramente su segundo nombre.

-no te atrebas a ponerle las garras encima Kon, porque me vas a conocer- el risueño zorro se habia transformado en un lindo gatito amarillo con manchitas blancas.

-tranquilo Ichigo- comento despreocupado - estoy seguro de que tu ya hiciste eso- pronuncio picaro haciendo sonrojar al pelinaranja.

El oji marron fruncio demasiado el ceño mientras fulminaba con la mirada al gato que se meneaba con gracia y ronroneaba canturreando una melodia nada apacible.

Sin misericordia se acerco lento para que no lo percatara, y con toda su fuerza piso la cola del gato sentado sobre la almoadilla. El maullido hizo eco por todo el pasillo, y la risa de ichigo le acompañaba al compás perfectamente.

- ¡Maldito Humano!- grito el aludido agitando su melena y afilando sus garras, pues ahora era un león hambriento por la presa que lo quería cazar. Sin dudar se lanzo contra ichigo.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar al hombre que te salvo de tu miserable vida?- pronuncio gritando haciendo que el leon parara al recordar los momentos vividos en su cruel pasado. Y como ichigo fue el unico capaz de sacarlo de su miseria.

-no…- susurro indignado, convirtiendose en un pequeño ratoncito ocultando su rostro tras los bigotes.

-Bien…- satisfecho camino un paso para despues voltear y ver a un ratoncito arrepentido - y nada de visitas, ¿Entendido?- cuestiono levantando una ceja.

- de acuerdo…- afirmo sentandose sobre si.

-es mas tengo una tarea para ti Kon- recordó mientras que hacia una mueca de malicia por su retorcida idea, mientras kon temblaba por el temor de saber lo que guardaba aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Un moreno caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la primer mansión, sus negros cabellos danzaban al aire por cada paso que daba. Es más, parecía que tenía prisa, pues de un momento a otro ya se encontraba más cerca de la puerta de caoba con aquella singular imagen. Sin dudar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su superior. Un hombre que ni siquiera la muerte se hacía presente en su mente.

-Aizen-sama- pronuncio kaname haciendo una reverencia al hombre que yacía sentado sobre el gran sofá.

-Dime kaname… ¿cómo está Orihime?- pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Bien Aizen-sama, me han informado que acaba de instalarse perfectamente- kaname se levanto para mirar de frente ah Aizen.

-¿y? ¿No menciono nada sobre la mansión?, después de todo estamos hablando de una chica- pregunto recargándose en el respaldo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Al parecer despertó muy tarde, recuerde que llego desmallada- comento haciendo hincapié en sus palabras –Supongo que ahora mismo debe de estar dormida-

-Quiero imaginar que ceno, ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando hacia el blanco techo de la habitación.

-Si… ceno con Kurosaki Ichigo- Kaname se tenso al ver como Aizen se recargaba mas apretando con mucha fuerza en sus manos el sofá.

-¿Qué has dicho?- aun con la cabeza hacia atrás rodo sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los extraños lentes del moreno, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Inoue Orihime, ceno con la compañía del Synesthesia Kurosaki Ichigo- pronuncio evitando su mirada tras los lentes, pensando en poder despistarlo, pero era inútil. Aizen ya sabía que lo estaba evitando. –Ambas fuentes lo afirmaron-

-Ese cabrón de Kurosaki se esta entrometiendo **de****nuevo**- dijo ahora recargándose sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Pero que acaso Aizen-sama no está feliz de tenerla de vuelta?- pregunto Gin alzando sus hombros mientras entraba por la puerta atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

-En efecto Gin, no puedo negar lo obvio- dijo frunciendo el ceño – Pero eso no impide el hecho de que estén juntos **otra****vez**, Tarde 300 años buscándola y hasta ahora llego a mí, sin ni siquiera pedírselo. No dejare que el venga y me la arrebate **de****nuevo**- Gin sonreía por los comentarios de Aizen, porque estaba seguro de que si no lo conociera de años, ese hombre frente a él, para Gin sería un idiota enredado por un amor que encima no era correspondido. –_Pero __es __una __lástima__…_- pensaba Gin haciendo una mueca –_porque __aun __siendo __el __hombre __más __temido __y __despiadado, __Aizen-sama __es __débil __ante __esa __mujer, __no __importa __lo __que __haga __o __diga, __siempre __será __así. __Aunque __debo __admitir __que __eso __también __lo __a h__echo __mas __frió __y __fuerte. __¿Me __pregunto __si __caerá __o __no __en __la __terrible __tentación?_ – reía para sus adentros.

-Pero es necesario ¿cierto?- dijo sonriente ante la mirada seria del castaño.

-Si… es necesario para traerla de vuelta- comento con una cara de fastidio – pero ya lo tengo decidido, al momento de recuperarla, yo personalmente lo eliminare de la faz del universo… frente a sus plateados ojos- en ese momento Kaname y hasta Gin pudieron sentir como un escalofrió se paseaba por toda su columna lenta y tortuosamente al observar la demente sonrisa de Aizen. –Muy pronto estaremos juntos, no te desesperes ese día está muy cerca de llegar… mi amada Rikka- pronuncio riendo como un desquiciado causando un temblor en sus subordinados por su fuerte reiatsu. Las risas de Aizen inundaron el lugar, haciendo eco y un ritmo malvado. Tan malvado que hasta las criaturas del infierno festejaban su felicidad.

-quiero estar solo…- ordeno ahora serio, Ambos hombres accedieron al instante saliendo de la habitación.

Aizen se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la repisa blanca que estaba a un costado del espacioso mueble. En ella solo había un libro, uno ancho, el único libro importante para Aizen. Lo tomo con ambas manos para mirarlo por unos largos segundos, con su mano izquierda acaricio la pasta, para ser más exactos, acaricio la imagen del dragón. Hizo una mueca que parecía una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, ¡Sí! El también sonreía.

-Este libro es lo único que nos une…Rikka-

* * *

Gin se dirigía a su cuarto algo ido. El comportamiento de Aizen era extraño, en un momento podía parecer un hombre normal, dolido y enamorado, pero en cuestión de segundos puede cambiar para ser el monstruo que lo caracterizaba. Un hombre sin cuerda. Estaba muy retorcido y… ¡Qué diantres! Es mejor ya no darle importancia al asunto.

Al llegar a su habitación, casi corrió para tumbarse en la cama, estaba muy cansado y fastidiado. Tanto que no le importo arrugar su saco ni su camisa o su pantalón.

Ya no recuerda porque estaba con Aizen, ¿Por qué le servía? Tanto tiempo ah pasado que ya lo había olvidado. Pero eso ahora no importaba, quería descansar y olvidarse de todo lo que le molestaba.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, estaba tan relajado… el chirrido de la madera lo sorprendió.

De golpe abrió los ojos y con una velocidad increíble tomo el cuchillo que estaba sobre la cómoda y lo aventó con fuerza hacia la puerta.

-¡AH!- grito un ente femenino.

Gin se sentó sobre la cama para observar a la mujer que lo miraba fijamente.

-me sorprendiste- comento despreocupado.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pudiste matarme!- grito de nuevo alejándose del cuchillo que se estampo en la pared a unos escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-pero no lo hice, ¿verdad?- cuestiono acostándose sobre la cama.

-¡Hmp!- exclamo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas - ¿Acabas de ir con Aizen?- consulto para sus dudas la mujer que escondía su rostro tras las oscuras sombras.

Gin giro su cabeza para mirarla pero la oscuridad se lo impedía.

-acércate… no puedo ver tus hermosos ojos- pronuncio con encanto alargando su mano hacia ella aun acostado.

La chica dio tres diminutos pasos iluminando sus bellos rasgos gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Llevaba una yukata negra con flores estampadas de color plateado, era corta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Gin sonrió tiernamente al ver como tenía un ceño fruncido y sujetaba sus manos con nerviosismo. La rubia giro sus ojos encontrándose con los celestes de Gin, sobresaltándose un poco por la intensidad con la que la miraban.

-n-no me contestaste- pronuncio frunciendo más el ceño.

-Así es Rangiku… fui a saludar ah Aizen- reía bajito por su comentario.

-Tonto…- pronuncio la rubia cruzando sus manos. Volvió a observarlo curiosa, su rostro se veía cansado, la forma en que se acostaba en la cama también lo reflejaba.

-¿estás bien? Te vez…agotado- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

Gin volvió a sonreír, podía notarlo gracias a la luz que le brindaba la luna. Su hermoso carmín sobre sus mejillas.

-¿estás preocupada?- cuestiono divertido mirándola fijamente. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, rápido se sentó sobre la cama para observarla mejor, su cara mostraba preocupación. Sus cejas levantadas no eran de curiosidad si no de angustia. ¿Pero por qué? Una sonrisa combinaba mejor con ese bello rostro.

–Ven aquí Rangiku- comento alargando su brazo para que tomara su mano.

La ojiazul se acerco poco a poco hasta alcanzar su mano. Gin la atrajo hacia él, hasta tenerla enfrente, tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto con ternura haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo. Pero como si fuera un boomerang la angustia volvió a su rostro, molestando una vez más al chico de cabellos plateados. -¡Ah!- grito Rangiku, pues Gin con fuerza la jalo hacia él para tumbarla a la cama, intercambiando posiciones.

La respiración de la rubia se había vuelto más frenética, su pecho subía y bajaba llevando un ritmo un tanto hipnotizante, le temblaban las piernas que fueron separadas por las agiles manos del risueño peli plata para colocarse sobre ella y poder recargar su rodilla entre ellas. Sus manos eran sujetadas por la derecha de Gin, mientras que utilizaba la izquierda para apoyarse en la cama.

Una vez más miro sus celestes ojos, pero no podía evitar enrojecer, por lo que evito su mirada viendo hacia un lado o hasta cerrando sus propios ojos.

-Puedo escucharlo Rangiku…- susurro Gin acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello.

-¿E-Escuchar q-que?- pregunto sonrojada, dejando escapar suspiros por los besos que posaba Gin sobre su cuello.

-El latido de tu corazón…- dijo susurrando a su oído para después besar con dulzura su mejilla. -¿Estas preocupada?- volvió a preguntar alzándose un poco para mirarla.

Soltó sus manos y con la derecha tomo su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estas preocupada?- insistió mirando su angustia, no le gustaba verla de esa manera. Después de todo ella no era así.

-Si…- pronuncio suspirando mientras unas lágrimas que la traicionaron se derramaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Gin opto un semblante más serio. Pensó en limpiar sus lágrimas pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono una vez más con su mirada seria. Sus ojos parecían dos agujas que se clavaban sobre ella, en su corazón.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Por ti, Tonto!- grito enfurecida aun derramando lagrimas.

Gin abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Por él? ¿Por qué por él? No quería reprochárselo, puesto que eso le agradaba, que ella estuviera preocupada por él era lindo. Pero no le gustaba, después de todo la angustia en su rostro no le va. Y no es como si su vida peligrara. Le sonrió con ternura mientras soltaba su mentón y recargaba sus codos a sus costados.

Los latidos de Rangiku taladraban cada vez más por la cercanía del peli plateado. El chico de ojos celestes junto sus frentes para poder mirar a través de sus ojos. –_Tal __vez __así __pueda __ver __lo __que __hay __en __su __interior__…_- pensaba mirando los ojos azules de la rubia, parecían el mismo cielo, o tal vez ¿el océano? No lo sabía, solo sabía que le transmitían cosas que el aun no podía explicar.

-Gin…- susurraba Rangiku casi sobre sus labios algo nerviosa. Gin tomo su rostro con ambas manos y mientras secaba sus lagrimas…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Rangiku…- La beso. Un beso suave, casi como la caricia del viento, uno en el que podías transmitir tus sentimientos.

Uno con el que, si tienes la experiencia, podrías convertirlo en un beso más apasionado e intenso. Y en efecto, ellos la tenían, la experiencia suficiente como para besarse y acariciarse al mismo tiempo.

El peli plateado frunció el ceño, pues una de sus rodillas resbalaba por la orilla de la cama. Enojado tomo a la rubia por detrás de los hombros y con una increíble agilidad hizo que esta enredara sus piernas en su cintura, y de un rápido movimiento, la alzo un poco para quedar a la mitad de la cama y muy lejos de aquella molestosa orilla.

Sonrió triunfante para seguir con su labor: el cuello de Rangiku.

Lamia, mordía y besaba sin misericordia aquel cuello de porcelana que tanto gustaba.

La ojiazul se estremecía con cada mordisco que le brindaba Gin, haciendo que arqueara su espalda mientras daba suspiros de compasión, para que alguien se apiadara de su alma, pero nadie tenía el permiso más que el peli plateado. Con sus manos alocaba las hebras plateadas del hombre que conseguía hacer latir fuerte su corazón, mientras que con cada beso se enredaba mas fuerte a su cintura con sus piernas, cruzándolas sobre su espalda atrayéndolo más a ella para hacer mas intimo el contacto.

Gin volvió a besarla despacio sintiendo cada segundo el atrayente sabor de su paladar.

Sin clemencia se alejo de su boca para observar sonriente su apariencia. Rangiku lo miraba exaltada y un poco ansiosa, como si sus ojos le suplicaran que dejara los medios tiempos para continuar, su rápida respiración la mantenía con la boca abierta haciendo más rápido el sube y baja de su prominente pecho. Gotas de sudor invadían su rostro, cuello y el escote por el que se asomaban sus grandes atributos. ¿Habría una mujer más hermosa y sexy? Gin cree que no. Pero eso no le importaba. Aquella mujer lo amaba y con eso era suficiente.

Se acerco para lamer sus labios y con movimientos agiles se deshizo del obi plateado que le estaba jodiendo el momento. El calor invadía su mente y su cuerpo, y más ahora, pues estaba en una situación donde el calor abundaba en la habitación y llevaba aun ese molesto smoking.

Rápido se quito el saco tirándolo hacia el suelo, se acerco de nuevo al oído de la rubia, para morder con dulzura su lóbulo y poder susurrar…

-si no quieres esto, puedes detenerme…- mordió de nuevo su oreja mientras que con cautela metía su mano en la yukata para explorar el cuerpo desnudo que yacía dentro de la molesta prenda.

Rangiku cerró fuertemente sus ojos ante las caricias, pero se fue acoplando, estremeciéndose cada vez más. Nunca lo detendría, ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirle algo así? Ella lo amaba, y siempre quiso llegar hasta al final junto a él. No importaba lo que pasara, el futuro lo decidirá. Pero ahora estaba en el presente, y lo que ahora quería, solo era continuar.

Con decisión comenzó a desabotonar su camisa hasta tirarla por los aires, se pregunto si habría caído a un lado o sobre el saco. Pero no le importo. Solamente se concentraba en las caricias que se brindaban entre los dos.

-Rangiku…- susurraba Gin bajando a besos de su cuello hasta sus pechos.

-Gin…- gemía la rubia sintiendo como su pecho derecho era aprisionado por la boca del peli plateado, recargo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia la ventana. Pudo observar como la luna los iluminaba con su resplandor y como se hacia cómplice del acto que estaban cometiendo en esa habitación.

Un acto de dos. En ningún momento se escucharon las confesiones del "te quiero" o de un "te amo" por parte de ambos. Las palabras no eran necesarias, las caricias, los besos y las miradas los delataban. Con el simple hecho de escuchar los latidos del corazón ajeno sabían que se amaban. No necesitaban nada más.

-_En __tu __mirada __encuentro __el __amor __que __necesito __de __ti, __Gin. __¿Cómo __expresarte __lo __que __siento __si __las __palabras__ "__te__amo__" __se __quedan __cortas? __Me __entrego __a __ti __sin __dudas. __Hazme __tuya __en __esta __noche __de __luz __de __luna__… _- Matsumoto Rangiku.

-_Tus __reacciones __me __dicen __que __me __amas, __mis __caricias __te __transmiten __mi __amor. __Déjame __expresarte __lo __que __siento, __soy __tuyo __en __cuerpo __y __alma __no __te __alejes __de __mi, __corazón. __Y __permíteme __hacer __de __ti __el __amor __que __ambos __sentimos, __durante __toda __la __noche __haciéndote __el __amor __bajo __la __complicidad __de __la __luna__…__-_ Ichimaru Gin.

Y así la noche guardo como secreto lo que estas dos almas compartieron.

* * *

La noche había pasado y el día comenzaba hacer acto de presencia. Parecía un día feliz, uno de los que amaba Orihime. La pelinaranja miraba al cielo feliz mientras contaba las nubes o veía su forma y decía que eran conejos o damas del aire danzando sobre el horizonte. Se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín, ya hacía cinco largos minutos de espera, Ichigo había ido a su habitación en la mañana como lo acordado. Le había dado un pequeño recorrido por la mansión, mientras que conversaban y compartían miradas. Era raro, siendo de mundos distintos, eran tan compatibles. Ella podía reír e incluso burlar con él, sin tener que mostrar su delicadeza o sus sonrisas falsas. Todo era normal, ella actuaba normal, sin fingir, tan natural, tan fluido, tan perfecta su estancia junto a él.

Después de haber conocido la mansión, Ichigo la llevo al jardín. Conversaron un poco mas de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el infierno o el cielo. Como si fueran dos personas que ignoraban su alrededor para concentrarse en la ajena.

Ichigo le había dicho a Orihime que iría por una pequeña sorpresa por eso se quedo esperándolo en el jardín apreciando el cielo.

Unos minutos después se escucharon varios pasos detrás de ella, tomando su atención, Orihime giro su rostro encontrándose con Ichigo quien sostenía la cuerda que conectaba con las riendas del Pegaso que caminaba junto a él.

La ojigris se mostraba sorprendida y feliz al ver al majestuoso animal color blanco oscuro, su cabello tenía contrastes plateados junto con sus alas.

-¡Es hermoso Kurosaki-kun!- grito Orihime corriendo hacia él como una niña pequeña para acariciar con ternura al Pegaso.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Piensa que eres hermoso- comentaba risueño el pelinaranja mientras su Pegaso relinchaba y agitaba sus alas, feliz.

-¿Cuál es su nombre Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto riendo Inoue mientras que el espíritu de Ichigo le lamia la cara.

-Aun no tiene uno…-decía Ichigo cabizbajo, el lo consideraba su compañero no un animal de carga. ¿Y aun así no podía darle un nombre? Que patético. -¿Quieres dar una vuelta Inoue?- pregunto para salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú qué dices uh?- cuestiono tomando la cara del Pegaso. Este como respuesta la empujaba con su cabeza para que subiera a su lomo. Orihime reía feliz por las acciones del inteligente animal. –Parece que es un sí- comento viendo los marrones de Ichigo.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo caminado rápido hacia Inoue tomándola de la cintura.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun q-que haces?- exclamo Orihime tratando de entender el por qué de su acto. Miraba sonrojada a Ichigo hasta la medula, en cambio él la miraba con una duda en su cara. ¿Por qué estaba tan roja?

-¿Como que, qué hago? No creo que puedas subirte tu sola…- comento como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras la ayudaba a subirse al fornido Pegaso.

-Ahh… era eso jeje- pronuncio un poco desilusionada.

Ichigo subió junto a Inoue quedando detrás de ella, alargo sus manos frente a ella para tomar las riendas del Pegaso. « _¡Kya! __Es __como __un __abrazo__… __bueno __algo __así. __Estar __cerca __de __Kurosaki-kun __se __siente __tan __bien_» pensaba completamente sonrojada.

-Sostente fuerte ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, estremeciendo a inoue. -¡Ha!- grito para que el Pegaso prendiera vuelo agitando sus alas, Orihime se recargo sobre Ichigo apretando su pecho por la gran velocidad que iban. Era increíble observar el mundo desde las alturas. Orihime se asomaba de lado a lado viendo algunas nubes debajo de ellos, o algunos pedazos de tierra que se mantenían flotando como la montaña en donde ahora vivía. Estaba totalmente emocionada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de subir a un Pegaso ni mucho menos de surcar tan alto los cielos. En el cielo si existían esas hermosas criaturas, pero solo eran aceptadas para los guardianes y los pertenecientes al **escuadrón ****del****cielo**.

Su rostro se mantenía sonriente, podía sentir el aire golpear su cara, un aire fresco lleno de felicidad. Orihime observo como unas nubes venían encima de ellos, extendió sus brazos lo mas que pudo para acariciarlas, realmente se sentían como el suave algodón.

Ichigo la miraba dulcemente, realmente tenía el semblante de una niña pequeña en un cuerpo de adulta. Tanta era su felicidad que se le contagio haciendo que el también extendiera sus brazos para acariciar las nubes que parecían la espuma de las olas en verano. El escenario se mostraba como el océano, ambos y el Pegaso, navegando por el inmenso océano acariciando las olas con sus manos, mojándose de la felicidad que les brindaba el momento.

Orihime acaricio el cabello del Pegaso con dulzura –Ya sé cómo te llamaras…- pronuncio adquiriendo un semblante tierno. – ¡Tu nombre será **Shiero!**- pronuncio gritando a los cuatro vientos. -¿Qué te parece?- pregunto recargándose para observar el rostro del Pegaso, este relincho feliz subiendo cada vez más alto. Orihime se sintió contenta al saber que eligió un nombre adecuado y lindo, y sobre todo que le gustara al propietario.

-¿Tú qué opinas Kurosaki-kun?- interrogo Inoue aun contenta.

El pelinaranja le sonrió. –Es perfecto…- dijo tomando su mentón para plantar un dulce beso sobre su frente. Como lo había hecho aquel hombre esa vez. Pero gracias a él, se fue cualquier rastro de su presencia en ella. Y ahora solo le pertenecía a él, a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime se había quedado sin habla, ella lo había besado en la mejilla y ahora él la beso en la frente, no sabía que decir. Solo lo miro sonrojada a los ojos. «_Un __beso __en __mi __frente__… __¡Que __tierno!_» pensaba festejando feliz en sus adentros.

-Ahora estamos a mano- dijo guiñándole un ojo algo pícaro. -¿Verdad? ¡Shiero!- grito entusiasmado para seguir a galope sobre los frescos vientos.

* * *

Aunque no lo parezca, pasaron casi un día completo ahí sobre el cielo volando, se pararon varias veces en alguno que otro risco para comer del fruto de algún árbol cercano. También para dejar descansar al valiente Shiero, como le llamaba Orihime, quien al instante entablo amistad con el compañero de Ichigo.

Ya habían regresado a la montaña, Orihime yacía en el jardín acariciando a Shiero esperando a la llegada de Ichigo, quien fue por manzanas para su espíritu.

El Pegaso relincho al sentir el Reiatsu que se acercaba a su nueva amiga. Orihime volteo para mirar al hombre que daba pasos maliciosos hacia ella. Su expresión de miedo se hizo presente. El pelinegro llego junto a ella y tomo su hombro sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Vamos a jugar un rato… mascotita- fueron las palabras que pronuncio el malvado hombre.

Ichigo caminaba con una cubeta llena de manzanas que eran para su compañero, de repente escucho los fuertes relinchidos.

-Ese es Shiero… ¡Inoue! –grito tirando la cubeta para correr lo más rápido hacia la pelinaranja.

Al llegar vio como Nnoitora la jaloneaba de un lado a otro con sus asquerosas manos.

-¡Detente Nnoitora!- grito Ichigo con una mirada seria, casi asesina -¡Suéltala!- ordeno acercándose a la escena.

Nnoitora dejo a Orihime y corrió con su zampakutoh decidido a matar a Ichigo. Pero este fue más rápido y con un audible susurro apareció su espada deteniendo el ataque de una zanjada. Ichigo lo hizo retroceder de un golpe mientras se acercaba para contraatacar contra sus defensas.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!- grito mandando un ataque contra Nnoitora.

-Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme, Kurosaki- pronuncio el alto hombre de entre la penumbra del polvo que se había alzado por el golpe de Ichigo.

-No tienes que decirlo… ¡BANKAI!- exclamo adquiriendo una vestimenta totalmente diferente, su traje era como una gabardina negra con rojo acompañada por una hakama. Los ojos de Ichigo se habían afilado lo suficiente como para matar a alguien con la mirada. Orihime era protegida por Shiero para no sufrir ningún daño, de inmediato activo el santen kesshun, que era un escudo elipsoidal color naranja. Estaba asustada, nunca se imagino a Ichigo de esa manera, mucho menos con esa mirada. Algo estaba mal. Algo iba mal.

-Kurosaki-kun…- pronuncio preocupada por el hombre que la protegía con fervor.

-¡Me estas aburriendo Kurosaki ajajaja!- reía sarcástico Nnoitora mostrando sus dientes de polo a polo, ignorando el hecho de que Ichigo ya no estaba frente suyo

-¡Uh!- volteo para cerciorar sus dudas y en efecto, el pelinaranja estaba detrás de él.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto golpeándolo con una patada, Nnoitora no llego muy lejos así que quiso devolverle el golpe.

Mal error.

Con su mano desnuda detuvo el ataque quitándole la espada y lanzándola muy lejos de ahí. Tomo su brazo y con fuerza lo retorció lo más que pudo hacia atrás. Los gritos de dolor de Nnoitora llegaron hasta los pobre oídos de inoue. ¿Por qué Ichigo hacia eso? Ese no era su Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo mostraba una sonrisa sádica muy satisfecha, disfrutaba los gritos que le brindaba Nnoitora, eran música para sus oídos. Doblo un poco más el brazo del pelinegro hasta romperle los huesos, los ojos de Nnoitora casi se le salían del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Orihime estaba horrorizada por la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos. «_Definitivamente __el __no __es __Kurosaki-kun_» pensaba mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Ichigo reía ante el dolor de Nnoitora sus ojos se llenaron de un oscuro negro y sus pupilas cambiaron ah amarillas. Con su mano libre alzo su espada con intenciones de cortarle el brazo o tal vez la cabeza, estaba muy indeciso.

Tomo vuelo y tras una última risa pronuncio un -¡Getsuga Tenshou!- dejando caer con fuerza la espada sobre la sorprendida mirada de Nnoitora.

-¡Detente Kurosaki-kun! – grito Orihime corriendo hacia él para detener su ataque.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, y las risas se detuvieron.

Tras el polvo que se había formado, se podía ver como Orihime fue alejada de ahí gracias a la ayuda de Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san…- pronunciaba Orihime tumbada en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía ver a Ichigo de esa manera. No porque fuera la primera vez de haber visto algo así, si no porque en ese aspecto, era muy parecido a ella.

-Tranquila Inoue, estas a salvo- comento Rukia acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

Inoue alzo sus ojos buscando a cierto pelinaranja, el polvo se esparcía por todo el lugar dejando ver a un Ichigo cabreado y solo. ¿Dónde estaba Nnoitora?

El pelinegro fue salvado gracias a Renji, quien lo tomaba del brazo con algo de desprecio. No quería salvarlo, pero tampoco quería que exiliaran a su amigo. Así que opto por salvar al estúpido de Nnoitora.

El hombre de tez blanca yacía cabizbajo, estaba humillado, se sentía abrumado, estaba a punto de perder la vida a manos de un imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para subestimarlo? Que idiota. Y ahora debería agradecerle al cara de chango. ¿Agradecer? Sus polainas, no le agradecería nada, el no pidió que lo salvaran.

Con odio se desprendió del agarre de Renji, mientras sujetaba su brazo, se lo había zafado el idiota de Ichigo.

-Esta me la pagaras… ¡KUROSAKI!- Grito enfurecido mientras desaparecía de ahí con Sonido.

-¡Hmp! De nada… maldito bastardo- maldecía Renji por lo bajo. Camino hacia Ichigo que seguía parado ahí sin decir nada o moverse.

Llego a su lado sorprendiéndose de ver caer su espada al suelo. Su piel se volvía blanca y la pupila en sus ojos empezaba a perderse.

-¡Ichigo!- Renji lo tomo de los hombros para que no perdiera la cordura.

Rukia y Orihime corrían rápido hacia donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!- gritaba Orihime preocupada por el pelinaranja.

Ichigo giro el rostro hacia ella y extendió su brazo para alcanzarla.

-Inoue…- susurraba el pelinaranja mientras veía borrosamente como Orihime corría hacia él con su brazo extendido para entrelazar su mano con la suya.

-¡Lo siento Ichigo!- pronuncio Renji golpeando un punto vital en su pecho haciendo que cayera sobre sus brazos. El pelirrojo miro a Rukia y esta solo asintió preocupada por su amigo. De un rápido movimiento desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, antes de que Inoue llegara a tomar su mano. Rápido giro hacia Rukia, sin necesidad de preguntarle ella respondió lo que su mirada le cuestionaba.

-No te preocupes Renji lo ayudara- dijo tratando de convencerla y de convencerse a sí misma también.

Orihime la miro triste y dubitativa, pero decidió creerle y confiar en Renji. Después de todo eran sus amigos.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- susurro Orihime para ella misma, sin darse cuenta de que Rukia la escuchaba.

-Aunque queramos ayudarte, no podrás escapar…-comento la Kuchiki mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¿uh? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono la pelinaranja sintiéndose un pájaro en una jaula.

-Por que la montaña tiene ojos y oídos… todo lo que ocurre en este lugar, llega hasta Aizen. El nunca dejara que escapes… aunque es molesto, es cierto. Lo puedo asegurar- comento con dolor al ver el rostro triste de Inoue, por supuesto que ella también sentiría lo mismo, si estuviera en un caso igual. Estar raptada sin ninguna libertad. Es doloroso y cruel. Y más para un espíritu libre como el de Orihime.

Shiero se acerco hasta la pelinaranja y removió su cabello con su cabeza, Orihime sonrió al saber que había gente que la apoyaba en ese lugar. Por un momento se sintió feliz, pero recordó que había alguien en su corazón que tal vez peligrara mucho.

-Kurosaki-kun…- susurro mirando hacia la luna, mientras caían sus plateadas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

* * *

Renji había llegado lo más rápido que pudo hasta los calabozos. No tenía con quien recurrir más que con ella. Recordó que una vez Ichigo le había dicho que si por alguna casualidad, el estaba en aprietos, y no podría controlarse, para evitar ser comido por su ente oscuro, lo llevara con Nelliel. Que estaba bien. Porque ella sabría qué hacer.

*Flashback*

-Cuando me entregues a ella, detente Renji- dijo Ichigo quien estaba recargado en un árbol de cerezos.

-¿Y por qué a Nelliel? ¿Qué es lo que hace para salvarte? – pregunto curioso el pelirrojo que estaba recostado sobre el pasto.

-Eso es algo que prometí nunca decir… pero no te preocupes, estaré bien- pronuncio mientras se dejaba caer para recostarse en el fuerte tronco.

-¡Idiota! Como si fuera a estarlo…- reclamo Renji acostándose de lado dándole la espalda –Escúchame Ichigo, el día que pase algo así, hare lo que me has dicho. Pero si no te salvas no pienses que hare algo por ti. Porque tú mismo me dijiste que me detuviera- pronuncio cabreado cerrando los ojos.

-Jajá De acuerdo Renji- rio Ichigo al igual que Renji cerrando sus ojos.

*Fin del Flashback*

«_Pero __nunca __pensé __que __ese __día, __algún __día __llegaría __¡Maldita __sea!_» pensaba buscando la celda número seis. Al haberla encontrado abrió de golpe azotando la puerta asustando a Nelliel quien ya estaba recostada en su cama de acero.

-¿Pero que dem…? ¡Iztchigo!- Grito angustiada al ver a Ichigo en brazos de Renji.

Se acerco corriendo para tomar a Ichigo y recostarlo en la cama. -¿Qué ah pasado Renji?- pregunto mirando seria el rostro del pelinaranja, podía ver claramente su palidez.

-Tuvo un encuentro con Nnoitora…- pronuncio Renji como si cada palabra lo apuñalara en el pecho. Nelliel maldecía para sus adentros, eso significaba que Ichigo podría ser dominado por su segundo ente. –Nell, no sé lo que tengas que hacer… pero hazlo ¿ok? Solo…sálvalo- comento Renji dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, el estúpido de Ichigo era su amigo, y le preocupaba después de todo. Nelliel vio la suplica en sus ojos, así que asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito que salgas…- Renji la miro confusa, así que era por ella, por eso Ichigo no podía decir nada – Grimmjow subió a conseguir algo para comer, no tardara mucho… no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo mientras acariciaba las hebras naranjas.

-Ok, iré afuera para vigilar… no tardes-

-si…- susurro mientras veía como Renji cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

«_Lo __que __sea __que __hagas __Nell, __espero __que __funcione_»

-Itzchigo…- susurro la peli verde acariciando su rostro –esto es lo que nos mantendrá unidos… porque aunque tú la ames a ella, siempre regresaras a mi ¿verdad?- pronuncio mientras desenvainaba su espada para hacer un ligero corte sobre la palma de su mano.

Se coloco sobre él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Recargo su cuerpo completo sobre su amplio pecho, realmente no quería que Renji los viera así, aunque Ichigo estuviera inconsciente. Paso la mano con el corte sobre su nariz para que inhalara el aroma de su sangre… y con su mano libre abrió su boca y coloco su mano para que tomara de ella.

Nelliel comenzó a subir y bajar por la respiración de Ichigo. Ya estaba despertando.

-Itzchigo… despierta- pronuncio Nell, acercándose a sus labios para lamer su sangre que se derramaba por la comisura de estos. Pero los negros ojos de Ichigo la sorprendieron y con fuerza hizo que Nelliel se posara bajo de él.

La peli verde lo miro confusa al ver los ojos del pelinaranja, estaban abiertos, mas no tenían punto fijo, sus pupilas aun no regresaban. –Necesitas más sangre Itzchigo…- pronuncio tratando de convencerlo para que bebiera de ella.

-Necesitas Reiatsu…- dijo sin más cerrando los ojos y alzando su cara para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Ichigo bajo la mirada, y como si fuera un vampiro que va por su presa. Se acerco lentamente hasta el cuello que se le ofrecía frente suyo, lamio la parte más tierna para prepararla. Abrió la boca suspirando sobre su piel, y al igual que el vampiro mostro los colmillos, los rozo sobre la tersa piel de Nell, esta se estremeció bajo el tacto y con ambas manos tomo los cabellos de Ichigo mientras lo empujaba más a su cuello. Moría por una mordida del pelinaranja. Y al parecer su sueño se había cumplido.

Ichigo mordió la parte preparada y comenzó a beber como un verdadero vampiro. Necesitaba Reiatsu. Después de todo era un Synesthesia, sin el reiatsu estaba perdido, y seria devorado por el oscuro ente de su interior. Y eso jamás lo permitiría. Por eso se odiaba a sí mismo. Porque debía tomar el reiatsu de otras personas. Antes de ser encontrando por Aizen, mientras vagaba por el infierno, para poder sobrevivir tuvo que tomar la energía vital de muchas almas que deambulaban por ahí o simplemente que estaban en pena.

Mato a personas inocentes para su propio bienestar, cuando cualquier **ángel ****castigador** pudo haberles hecho una sentencia para vivir en paz en el cielo. Ellas murieron por su culpa. Y ahora habitaban en lo mas arrinconado de su ser.

Por eso al enterarse, Nelliel no dudo ni un segundo en brindarle su reiatsu.

_-Me __entregaría __a __ti __en __cualquier __momento, __Itzchigo__…__-_esas fueron las palabras que pronuncio Nelliel la primera vez que tomo su sangre. Prometió hacerlo de esa manera, tomar su energía espiritual a través de su sangre, porque si tomaba su reiatsu directamente podría llegar a matar a la persona. Y nunca se perdonaría si algún día llegara ah asesinar a Nelliel. Por eso ella se hacía cortes leves para que Ichigo tomara con facilidad, sin dejar alguna marca.

Pero nunca había estado en un aprieto tan grande en donde Ichigo estuviera muy hambriento.

Se sentía feliz porque al fin se había cumplido su sueño de ser mordida, pero a la vez le asustaba el hecho de que el pelinaranja quisiera tomar más, al punto de querer matarla.

-Itzchigo…ahh…- suspiraba Nelliel jalando las hebras naranjas.

Esto parecía no tener fin, Ichigo simplemente no se separaba de su cuello, succionaba cada entraña de su ser sin ni siquiera respirar. Eso ya le estaba preocupando.

-¡AH!- Con fuerza el pelinaranja apretó el pecho derecho de la chica de ojos caqui para poder apoyarse, después de todo era una cama de acero diseñada para una sola persona, en donde dos eran multitud.

Nelliel ya no razonaba, ¿acaso estaba intimando con ella? Pero se sentía débil, su cuerpo adquiría palidez… le estaba robando el alma.

Ichigo succionaba fuerte su cuello, hasta que se separo por falta de aire. Cambio su mano de su pecho a su cuello apretándolo con fuerza mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Nelliel.

La peli verde lo miro exaltada, le faltaba respiración, y ya no cuadraba con nada.

Su mirada se tornaba borrosa, pero podía ver claramente como Ichigo se acercaba cada vez más para besarla.

Abrió lentamente sus labios que clamaban por ser besados, Ichigo se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de juntarlos. Ambos intercambiaban respiraciones agitadas, el color marrón de Ichigo volvía al paso de que la sangre le hacía efecto. Y al igual que Nelliel, su mirada era borrosa. No sabía porque estaba encima del cuerpo de una mujer, ni por que estaba a punto de besarla.

La mujer acariciaba su cabello mientras que con la otra recorría cada centímetro de su ancha espalda. Sus sentidos comenzaban ah agudizarse pero su mirada seguía borrosa.

-Bésame…- escucho frente suyo como una voz le reclamaba algo que él no quería, con agilidad cambio la mano que apretaba el cuello de la mujer para tomar su nuca.

Sus ojos lograban ver algo, ¿era aquello una sonrisa? Parpadeaba varias veces para ver mejor. ¿Ese era un color plata? ¿Los plateados de aquella mujer? ¿Esa era Inoue?

El cuerpo que tenia debajo, ¿era el de Inoue? Pero ¿por qué si es ella, no sentía lo mismo? Donde estaba aquel cosquilleo en su estomago, donde se encontraban los latidos de su corazón.

¿Por qué sentía que cometía un grave error?

-Bésame…Kurosaki-kun- pronuncio Nelliel sabiendo que de esa peculiar forma era llamado por ella. Por Inoue. Y aunque ese beso no fuera para ella, anhelaba ser besada por los labios del pelinaranja.

Ichigo se acerco de nuevo para besar sus carnosos labios.

Los labios de Inoue.

Los labios de…

-Inoue…- susurro rozando sus labios con los ajenos.

…

CONTINUARA…

Avance

-¿En donde estarás Kurosaki-kun?-

-¿Yamamoto-sama es cierto que Aizen vendrá a negociar?-

-¿Sientes ese Reiatsu?…es muy parecido al tuyo. Yoruichi-san-

-Ya es muy tarde para volver atrás… Orihime-

-¿Por qué esa mujer es idéntica a Inoue?-

-¿Quién es Rikka?-

-nunca pensé que me traicionarías, Nelliel-

-¿Estas ofreciéndome esto para volver a ver… a mi hermano?-

-Nos volvemos a encontrar…Rukia-

* * *

Detrás de escenas con Bleach :D!

Yo: Olis lectores enserio que ya no sé ni cómo darles la cara T_T o mis letras (literal XD) pero bueno mi dicho es y siempre sera: mejor tarde (después de mil años) que nunca . Perdonen la tardanza, los que leyeron "3 almas, 2 corazones y 1 amor" agradesco sus reviews y los que no pero lo leyeron déjenme uno XD! Jajaja los que no lo han leído los invito a hacerlo, en lo personal me gusto escribirlo porque es en modo POV y fue algo difícil pero divertido n,n jejeje Nah enserio GRACIAS!

Y como verán al momento de subirlo dije "al siguiente dia" subiera la conti de este fic. Perooo la tonti de yo tuvo un accidente quedándose tuerta x.O de su ojo izquierdo XD! Si, me impidieron la compu y forzar la vista por un mes u,u y bueno ya sabran, mis papas me alejaron de mi bebe (mi lap xD) pero ahora no importa porque es de noche y ellos no me ven muajajaja ^^ Deberian de verme tengo un parche de brassier ajajaja si me puse la copa del brassier en el ojo y la que sobraba sobre mi cabecita ^^ y lo amarre por detrás en mi nuca XD! Fue divertido jijiji n,n

Bueno dejemos de lado mis locuras y lo prometido es DEUDA! Asi que aquí esta la esperada cena entre estos dos enamorados ;D por fin mi amigo nero-chin me paso el video asi que Enjoy it!

****Lollipop****

LA CENA

Se podía ver como el lente de la cámara era acomodada por el camarógrafo (en este caso el stalker del nero-chin) ya detenida y bien enfocada se apreciaba la quinta avenida en la CD. De New york tan iluminada en la noche por las luces florecientes de los llamativos anuncios pareciendo fuegos artificiales.

La cámara enfocaba un restaurante, el Blue Ribbon Sushi para ser exactos. Frente al restaurant llegaba un carro deportivo color negro como la noche. Las placas se censuraran por seguridad XD! De él salieron dos personas que en realidad parecían celebridades. Un chico de alocado cabello naranja caminaba para abrir la puerta de su compañera. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, junto con botas militares de color verde oscuro, una playera del mismo color que las botas que tenía un estampado con la frase "Lollipop Luxury" en letras blancas, sobre la playera llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Al abrir la puerta dejo salir a una mujer de largo cabello naranja un poco más oscuro que el del chico, el clic de sus tacones hacían eco en toda la gran avenida, sus botines de tacón alto negros resaltaban en la penumbra oscura de la noche, vestía una blusa blanca con un estampado de la misma frase que el del chico de cabellos naranjas, pero las letras eran de color verde oscuro, sobre la blusa usaba una chaqueta de lentejuela negra que brillaba gracias a las luces de la ciudad, y un short negro liso que encajaba a la perfección.

La cámara hizo zoom hacia la pareja y descubrimos que eran nuestros queridos pelinaranjas, Ichigo le había dado las llaves del deportivo al encargado y camino entrelazando su mano con la de Orihime hacia adentro del restaurant.

Pudimos entrar al restaurant sin ningún problema, (bueno nuestro camarógrafo XD) al parecer ya habían frecuentado antes el lugar, pues al llegar Ichigo pronuncio "La _misma __de __siempre_" mientras el recibidor los llevaba a "su" mesa por así decirlo.

Los pelinaranjas se encontraban en la zona vip, donde los sofás eran largos y de piel, uno de esos en donde la mesa estaba enfrente y tú podrías sentarte junto a tu pareja.

La pareja se dedico a platicar un buen rato, ignoramos la conversación para observar como compartían del momento junto al otro riendo y dándose actos de afecto como besos y pequeñas caricias. Algunas veces se veía como Ichigo susurraba palabras al oído de Orihime para que después esta riera sin parar y seguido lo besara. Al parecer su relación se mostraba muy cariñosa dando a entablar que era más que **amistad.**

Lo que nos hace feliz a nosotros los leyentes ^o^. El mesero se acerco hacia la mesa brindándoles el menú, que al observar bien supimos que habían elegido el buffet del día. Así que ambos se pararon para tomar los platos y comenzar a escoger de entre la antojable comida. Pero al parecer solo iban a pasar el rato y probar alguno que otro bocadillo, pues escogieron el arroz con verduras y carne, y cuatro variedades de Nigiri por cada uno. Al regresar a la mesa el mesero dejo sus bebidas, una Cerveza Heineken para el pelinaranja, y un vodka Absolut sabor a fresa para la ojigris.

Ambos comenzaron a cenar, invitándose bocados de su comida el uno al otro.

Al terminar vimos que seguían intercambiando palabras, así que nos decidimos y tratamos de acercarnos hacia los pelinaranjas para entrevistarlos y tomar muchas fotos :D

Pero un hombre de tez morena extra alto y fornido tapo con su mano la cámara mirando con recelo a nuestro camarógrafo.

-¡DETENGAN AL PAPARAZZI!- se escucharon gritos desde lo lejos en el restaurant.

Lo único que se pudo apreciar después fue como nuestro camarógrafo salía corriendo pidiendo ayuda por toda la calle en una de sus locas vueltas la cámara sufrió un severo golpe y fue apagada por este.

…

* * *

Bueno si quieren saber cómo acabo nero-chin lo único que les puedo decir es que tuve que pagar una fianza D: así que estoy pobre T_T

Por cierto "Lollipop Luxury" es una canción que amo. Es muy grosera y lépera pero yo la AMO! XD De echo ya estoy comenzando hacer un one shot sobre ella claro ichihime y será leemon ;D asi que espérenlo (entre la penumbra de mis otros fics Q_Q) Es una Petición de Nero-chin ^^ Gracias amigo por tus impulsos a seguir adelante! Y aunque no me dejes review ¬¬ te quiero bastardo muaaack!

En el siguiente Detrás de escenas con Bleach responderé sus review gracias a la ayuda que me brindara un invitado Especial! ¡SI! Tendremos de invitado al sexy Kuchiki Byakuya ;)! Asi que ya quiero subir el sig capi! XD!

Por cierto si la lectura se les hace PESADA! no olviden decírmelo, para acortar los sig. capis ^^

Gracias por sus reviews los AMO A TODOS! Y GRACIAS por leer mi Fic Tengo mucho amor asi que lo repartiré por el mundo, muaack muaack.

**Comercial ****educativo:** si quieres ayudar a una escritora a seguir remodelando su set y hacerlo más lujoso, da CLIC en el recuadro de abajo con la palabra "REVIEW" no cuesta nada, es gratis. Y quien sabe tal vez te ganas un viaje a japon :O! ANIMATE ^^

Matta ne~~


	5. Private Girl

**Olis mis queridos lectores :D!**

**Aqui yo de nuevo molestando jijijiji ^^! Bueno como veran este es un poco mas corto (creo) bueno yo lo senti corto XD! pero hay una razon! Si! Eh contestado ah todos sus reviews, hasta el unico que me han dejado lo eh contestado, asi que si quieres ver lo que te conteste lee todo este capitulo hasta el final ;)! créeme no te arrepentirás jojoojo Bien comercial XD! Ojala no me haya olvidado de alguien u,u si es asi mil disculpas ando medio dormida y mañana escuela que se le va hacer ^^UU Espero que disfruten de este capi por que yo lo ame XD! Aqui se saca la parte perver de Hime, si quieren saber por que léanlo XD! **

**Este capi va dedicado a cada una de las personas que leen de este humilde fic, hasta para las personas que aunque lo lean no dejen review :'( ajajaaaja ntc XD Los amo a todos! Un aviso! Si lees el Fic y me dejas un review entonces tambien dejame una pregunta para la siguiente entrevista en "Detras de escenas con Bleach ;D" El personaje entrevistado sera !ULQUIORRA CIFER! asi que si tienes una pregunta para este personaje sobre el fic, lo que sea, solo hazla ^^ Claro solo es una pregunta por review *O***

***Otra cosa IMPORTANTE! desde ahora para manejar los pensamientos vendran de esta manera « _Lo que pienso ;)_ » algunos vendran en cursiva, claro los pensamientos pequeños, cuando se trata de POV muy muy grande simplemente estara cerrado por estos signos ****« - **** » **

***Ahora los Flashback vendran encerrados en estos signos { Flashback } en los siguientes capitulos los pondre asi Flashback = Fb{lalalalaa} OBVIO al cerrarse el signo el flashback terminara, AVISO porque ya despues no utilizare las siglas solo los signos, no se de alguna forma no me gusta escribir el -Inicio de Flashback- y -Fin de flashback- Lo eh revisado varias veces en mis fics y NO, no me gusta como se ve XD y fb no es facebook ehh xD! es Flashback que poco original losee pero bueno equis XD! Esto es una **explicación** que me gustaría que tuvieran en cuenta para que no se confundan al momento de leer ^^ espero que hayan entendido :D**

***Y los comentarios de los entes malvados por parte de Ichigo & Orihime vendran encerrados por estos signos [ Soy malvado muajajaa *-* ] ok? XD**

**********sin mas ****Enjoy it! ;)!**

**Advertencias: mm hay leve lemmon aunque no es mucho, no lo considero amenaza (?) aun asi lo pongo aqui XD!**

******N/A: **Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Kubo-sama! Si fuera mio Ichigo seria mi esclavo cof sexual cof y le haria cada cosa que...

* * *

**Private Girl**

«-¿Volviste?- fue la pregunta que pronuncio la persona que tenia frente a mi. Sus ojos me observaban con una pizca de anhelo y nostalgia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta persona se me hace tan… familiar? Sus grandes ojos grisáceos me miraban como si esperaran algo, tomaba elegante con ambas manos su vestido para evitar mojarlo. La mujer delante se refrescaba en el inmenso lago, la luz que iluminaba el fluido se reflejaba en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos, caminaba lento hacia mí acariciando el agua con sus pies descalzos. Su largo cabello era capaz de danzar al compás del viento sin despeinar ninguna hebra, era lacio y largo hasta sus caderas.

Su sonrisa logro inmutarme por una larga fracción de segundo haciendo que me recargara en el árbol mas continuo para observarla mientras se acercaba mas a mi. Me sorprendió un poco sentir su mano tan liberalmente sujetando la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos como si nos conociéramos de años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que esta mal… lo que estoy haciendo? Volvió a regalarme una sonrisa provocando un choque electrizante en mi interior. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y porque esta aquí conmigo? Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Por qué soy capaz de tocar su mejilla y de rozar sus labios con mis dedos?

¡Demonios! El simple hecho de verla hace que mi corazón de un vuelco de alegría y a la vez de tristeza.

-Me siento tan feliz de que al fin volvieras a mí… Mugetsu- emitió feliz apretando mi mano, mientras yo solo podía tratar de articular palabra alguna. Estaba seguro que mi rostro podría representar la sorpresa en vida. ¿Mugetsu? ¿Quién demonios era ese? Ahora la duda albergaba en su blanco rostro de porcelana, había soltado mi mano y retrocedió tres o cuatro pasos para alejarse de mí. No entendía nada.

¿Por qué viene a mí para después alejarse? Camine, baje el pequeño peldaño que separaba a la tierra del agua. No me importo mojar mi calzado ni las orillas de mi hakama negro, simplemente avance para estar junto a ella, pero al parecer ella ya no quería estar conmigo, a cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía uno. Quería alejarse de mí. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle?

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte. Pero su mirada me evitaba, trate de acercarme más, pero me detuve. No quería asustarla. Tal vez me confundió con otra persona… al punto de dejarme rozar sus labios. No, no pudo confundirse. Ese nombre, lo pronuncio con demasiada confianza, como si estuviera segura de que –yo- fuera –él- aunque estoy mas seguro de que **–yo-** no soy **–él-** Mugetsu fue lo que hablaron sus labios.

Di un paso solo uno y ya, ese seria el único y el último. Ese hizo que saliera de su trance, me miro, ahora se me hacia difícil descifrar que tipo de sentimientos eran los que sentía al expresar esa mirada. Parecía angustia y… ¿desilusión? No lo se, era muy complicado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- se pregunto mirándome -Si eres tan similar- hablo, sus ojos me observaban como si me estuviera examinando de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera se inmuto en pedir permiso para acercarse y mirarme de mucho mas cerca. Al parecer la vergüenza o la timidad no existían en su diccionario, bueno, no es que me haya molestado ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres con similar?- consulte, en mi cabeza comenzaban albergar un millón de preguntas de las cuales ni una ha sido contestada.

-Tu apariencia, eres igual a él. A Mugetsu- volvió a pronunciar ese nombre como si fuera el dueño de sus sueños, y claro no evito mostrar una sonrisa al pronunciarlo. Pero aun así seguía sin entender nada, enarque mi ceja y me cruce de brazos. Eso aun no me contestaba absolutamente nada. –Mira…- sugirió apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el agua que estaba calmada. No supe por que, pero lo hice. Opte por obedecer. ¿Quería que viera lo bien que se reflejaba en el agua? Porque no me molestaba, para nada, pero eso no respondía a mi pregunta. Sonreí un poco, era increíble ver como tan calmada el agua te permitía observarte como un espejo fijo, claro no tan fijo, con leves movimientos de una danza suave y confortante. La mire de nuevo y seguía igual indicando hacia el agua, no creía saber el por qué hasta que me fije que su reflejo no era el que apuntaba, sino el mio.

Entonces era a mí a quien se refería…ah.

Oh.

¡Oh!

¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es esa persona? Este no era yo, este no podía ser yo. ¿Algo malo estaba ocurriéndome? Porque el que se refleja en el agua, esa persona que esta aquí parada frente a ella… no soy yo. Yo no era así, mi cabello no es negro es naranja ¡Un naranja electrizante! Y corto, este no es mi cabello. ¿Por qué tan largo? Creo… creo que me llega hasta la cintura ¿Pero que jodidos…? Nunca en mi vida pensé en dejármelo crecer tan pero tan largo, no lo voy a negar, no me veo nada mal.

¡Pero con un jodido demonio! Este no es tiempo para pensar en eso… mis ojos, los veo y no lo creo. Tuve que acercarme más al agua para apreciarme mejor. Tuve que tocar para ver si realmente era yo, o tal vez una ilusión. Pero no. Era verdad. El que estaba ahí… ¿Era yo? Realmente… ¿realmente ese era yo? ¿Qué pasaba con mis ojos? ¿Por qué ya no eran marrones? Ahora eran rojos, como un profundo rojo carmesí. Un iris rojo… nunca pensé que en realidad existían. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tenerlos así. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué cambie de esta manera?

-¿Quién soy yo?- susurre tocando mi rostro, espera un segundo, mi rostro seguía igual, por así decirlo. Las mismas facciones, los mismos rasgos, después de todo tenía los mismos ojos, no es que se hayan hecho más chicos o algo así. Mi cabello, bueno creo que este fue el único cambio notorio, después de todo el largo es visible. Pero de ahí en fuera todo es lo mismo… no siento nada diferente físicamente solo lo ya mencionado. Emocionalmente y espiritualmente me siento el mismo. ¿Acaso soy yo del futuro?

-Eres Mugetsu… o algo así- pronuncio sonriéndome. Camino para posarse a mi lado y observar nuestros reflejos juntos.

-¿Quién eres?- esa era la primer pregunta que debí haber hecho desde un principio.

-Mi nombre es Rikka- un nombre hermoso y a la vez misterioso. Intrigante.

-Rikka… ¿Por qué te me haces tan conocida?- ella rio, lo pude ver por el reflejo del agua. Esa sonrisa se me hacia tan conocida mas no familiar, por alguna razón la sonrisa que guardo en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos transmite otros sentimientos en mi, comparada con esta. La sonrisa de Rikka me transmite ¿confianza? ¿Amistad? En cambio, aquella sonrisa… hace de mi un torbellino de emociones, desde la inquietud hasta la protección, desde la tristeza al… amor. Realmente eran parecidas y similares, pero nunca serán las mismas.

-Creo que ya se quien eres- hablo dibujando una sonrisa sincera mientras volteaba para mirarme -Dime… ¿porque la has olvidado Kurosaki Ichigo?- cuestiono con eje de seriedad. Ahora recuerdo, Kurosaki Ichigo es mi nombre, y… soy un demonio. Aun no se como pude olvidarlo. ¿Por qué lo eh olvidado? Si yo soy el Synesthesia del cual Aizen Souske esta a cargo. Tengo muchos compañeros, de los cuales solo Rukia y Renji han sido como mis mejores amigos. No soy un pecado capital, no fui escogido para eso. Conocí a una mujer… a una bella mujer. De la cual solo recuerdo su sonrisa ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo sé que para mi es la mujer mas maravillosa que alguna vez haya conocido. Siempre me he considerado una persona muy despreciable porque vivo de reiatsu para sobrevivir.

Le temo a mi ente oscuro… y eh asesinado gente. A personas inocentes les arrebate la esperanza de volver a vivir en el cielo. La única soga que tenían de esperanza se las arranque de las manos. Soy un asesino. Eso es lo que soy. Un asesino. –No, tú no eres un asesino- menciono como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos -Tú eres el hombre que salvo a Inoue Orihime de dos muertes, Kurosaki- escuche como su voz hacia un gran eco en mis oídos. Yo eh salvado a… Inoue Orihime… Inoue Orihime… Inoue…

-Orihime…- susurre. Y al instante con la velocidad de un rayo, aquella sonrisa capaz de transmitirme una infinidad de sentimientos, inundo mi mente. Apoderándose de mis pensamientos, acelerando mi corazón, haciéndome caer de rodillas… -¿Quién soy yo?- pregunte al punto de jalarme el cabello de mi desesperación. La confusión comenzaba a invadirme al igual que una bacteria venenosa a mi cuerpo, poco a poco y lentamente para sentir exquisito el dolor de mi sufrimiento.

-Esto esta mal, ya es casi como un milagro que tu estés aquí- hablo preocupada poniéndose frente a mi, yo solo alce mi mirada para verla, aun seguía arrodillado. Esta mujer… es igual a Inoue. No podía verlo, por que no lo recordaba pero… sus ojos son iguales, el mismo iris gris, su rostro, su cuerpo. No hay cambios que la delaten… aunque su cabello si es un poco distinto, refiriéndose a la forma por que era el mismo naranja oscuro… el de Rikka es lacio, el de Inoue es ondulado. ¿Por qué esta mujer es idéntica a Inoue? Y algo más importante, es que son de personalidades completamente distintas.

-Kurosaki deb-

-¡No!- interrumpí –llámame Ichigo… solo ella- carraspeé mirando hacia otro lado sintiendo arder mis mejillas.

-¿Uh?- cuestiono mirándome fijamente.

-Solo ella… solo Inoue puede decirme Kurosaki- recite algo nervioso, nunca había pronunciado algo así, algo tan embarazoso.

-De acuerdo… pervertido- dijo riendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡No soy ningún pervertido!- negué… tal vez si lo era, un poco.

-De todas formas… debes salir de aquí cuanto antes- su mirada tan preocupada hizo que me alterara yo también. –Algo no esta bien… Ichigo. Que hayas entrado a este mundo con el cuerpo de Mugetsu es como obra de magia-

-¿A que te refieres? No te entiendo Rikka- cuestione muy curioso de cada palabra que haya pronunciado.

-Algo muy fuerte que quisieras reprimir… o algo que no quieres que pase, esta ocurriendo con tu verdadero cuerpo. Con el fin de frenar esos pesados sentimientos, debiste haber pensado en Orihime lo que te abrió las puertas a este mundo paralelo, como si fuera un refugio para tus sentimientos- ahora mismo cada palabra era desconocida para mi, no entendía nada de lo que me estaba explicando. Y creo que se dio cuenta, el gran suspiro que dio fue algo frustrante –Debo saber que es lo que esta pasando en tu verdadero cuerpo- articulo mientras se agachaba lentamente hacia mi rostro, nuestras narices estaban casi a seis centímetros de distancia podía sentir su respiración como la brisa del cálido verano, y su sonrojo se hizo notorio al instante.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- cuestione seco y directo.

-Créeme que no es por ti…- hablo juntando nuestras frentes –hace mas de 300 años que no estoy junto al cuerpo de Mugetsu- confeso y yo… creí en sus palabras.

-Exactamente ¿que es Mugetsu para ti?- consulte curioso.

-Mugetsu es… el hombre del que siempre estaré enamorada- sus palabras fueron tan sinceras y rectas que lograron tocar mi corazón, me sentía feliz por ellos y a la vez celoso, y envidioso. ¿Por qué no soy capaz de gritar mi amor a los cuatro vientos tan a la ligera como ella? ¿Por qué no puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo y confesar que realmente me enamore de Inoue Orihime desde la primera vez que la vi? ¿Por qué estoy tan aferrado a la idea de hacerle daño con mis sentimientos? –Ahora Ichigo, necesito que te calmes. Trata de concentrarte en una sola idea ¿de acuerdo? Por unos instantes escucha mi voz y enfócate en ella… yo seré tus ojos-

…

…

…

Sentí como su frente se separaba de golpe, cayó al igual que yo de rodillas algo cansada la tome por los hombros debía darle apoyo moral.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- interrogue algo desesperado, no quería agitarla más, pero necesitaba saber que fue lo que me llevo a cometer esto.

-Ichigo, necesitas despertar ya- hablo un tanto entrecortada –hay… hay una mujer debajo de ti y tu…- paro, sus ojos me miraban como ¿enojados? ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo? ¿Con mi cuerpo?

-Y yo ¿que?- pregunte, pero no obtuve ni una seña de respuesta -¡Dímelo Rikka! ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- exigí de inmediato, yo realmente odiaba el suspenso.

-Tu… estas a punto de besar a una mujer… que no es Orihime- mis manos soltaron sus hombros y cayeron como piedras pesadas al agua, ¿Yo? Besando a otra que no era Orihime… ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

-Dime Rikka ¿Cómo es esa mujer?- consulte mirando hacia el vacío iris carmín de mis ojos a través del reflejo.

-¿Acaso importa?- no conteste, creo que mi mirada fue demasiado fulminante como para hablar, solo evito mis ojos mientras se abrazaba a ella misma -¿Qué como era dices? Pues era bella… -

-Dime más-

-tiene un cabello color verde… y ojos color caramelo, Ichigo detente- hablo observándome.

-¡Demonios ella prometió nunca llegar a mas aunque estuviera el borde de la muerte!- grite sé que eso no acabara con mi enojo y mi frustración, pero tenia que desquitarme de una manera. Sabía que era Nelliel.

-Tienes que volver-

-Espera yo aun tengo muchas cosas que preguntar… como ¿Por qué cuando piense en Inoue llegare contigo? ¿Por qué entre aquí con un cuerpo que no es el mio? Si me voy ¿Podre regresar?- al parecer mis dudas nunca se aclararían.

-No te preocupes por eso Ichigo, siempre hay tiempo de sobra, además no creo que me vaya de aquí sin ver a Mugetsu, al verdadero Mugetsu -rio- estoy segura que encontraras la manera de volver y cuando eso pase te ayudare a poder aclarar tus dudas- comento sincera viéndome directo a los ojos, yo sabia que no mentía. Así que le creí.

-De acuerdo, espero que te rencuentres con Mugetsu muy pronto- pronuncie sincero.

Con las yemas de sus dedos cerro los parpados de mis ojos y con un hilo de voz recito unas frases extrañas para mis oídos. Lo único que siento ahora es como un manto de luz hace que regrese a la realidad.»

-Lo que tu no sabes Ichigo… es que solo podre ver a Mugetsu de nuevo con tu ayuda. Lo siento… sé que soy muy egoísta, pero eh esperado demasiado tiempo que… me cuesta trabajo vivir sin el. Yo de verdad no quiero hacerlo… pero si este acto es capaz de hacer que te vuelva a ver, lo hare. Y aceptare como castigo las consecuencias. Solo espero que cuando nos rencontremos no estés enojado y sobre todo, que logres perdonarme… Mugetsu. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado-

* * *

-No deberías poner esa cara Inoue- hablo Rukia mirando a Orihime que se hallaba de rodillas con lagrimas en sus cristalinos ojos. La pelinaranja giro su rostro para observar como Rukia se acercaba a ella. –Tu rostro sonriente es mucho mas hermoso- sonrió para después remover sus lagrimas como una vez la ojigris lo hizo por ella.

-Kuchiki-san… ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en mi pecho?- se preguntaba por el gran dolor que comenzó albergar después de la ida de Ichigo, aun no lo entendía, dolía tanto que era capaz de quemar su interior. –no puedo soportarlo… es muy doloroso- susurro derramando mas lagrimas plateadas, apretando su pecho con ambas manos.

Rukia solo sonrió tiernamente por que conocía el significado de sus palabras, pudo entenderla por qué en algún lugar lejano de su corazón se hallaban los mismos sentimientos que Inoue comenzaba a sentir por Ichigo, solo que ella los tenía hacia cierto pelirrojo.

La pelinegra se agacho junto a Orihime para poder abrazarla dulcemente, ella no era como Renji que sabia que decir en el momento adecuado con las palabras mas correctas. En cambio, ella opto por expresarse con acciones, ya que las palabras no eran su fuerte. Sintió como Inoue se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda presionando su gabardina, finamente se acomodo en su pecho mientras que las lagrimas mojaban su camisa.

Pero no le importo, eso no interesaba en estos momentos, comenzo levemente ha acariciar su cabeza para darle animos, por un momento juro sorprenderse por el cuestionamiento de la pelinaranja, ¿Porque preguntaba algo que para cualquiera seria ovbio? No sabia el porque, pero por alguna razon creyo encontrar "**eso**" que logro hacer que Ichigo se interesara por esta mujer. -Inoue… ¿no tienes ninguna idea de lo sientes?- cuestiono la pelinegra tratando de conseguir que lo entendiera por ella misma.

Orihime alzo un poco el rostro con más dudas que nada, ¿Por qué hablaba de sentir? ¿Había que sentir algo? ¿Acaso lo que quemaba en su interior era un sentimiento?

-¿A que te refieres Kuchiki-san?- Inoue entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta en los violeta de Rukia, pero al parecer no logro ver nada.

-¿Tu realmente no sabes lo que sientes en este momento? ¿Al menos sabes porque comenzó?- Rukia sabia que Orihime tenia la respuesta, las lagrimas que pararon de caer por sus mejillas podian comprobarlo. Pero algo hacia que ignorara lo cierto, algo le impedia ver lo que era ese sentimiento. El amor. ¿Por qué Orihime repelaba sus sentimientos? Realmente la pelinegra pensaba que Inoue era de esas mujeres que no tenian miedo a expresar sus sentimientos. Pero al parecer se equivoco.

-¿Lo que siento en este momento? Yo no lo se…- hablo separandose un poco de Rukia -¿Como comenzó…? estoy segura que comenzo cuando trate de tomar la mano de Kurosaki-kun y el desaparecio…- al menos pudo confirmar que la vergüenza y el nerviosismo del amor, por asi decirlo, si residia en ella, el sonrojo en su rostro y esa inquietud de tomarse las manos con frenecia eran mas que suficientes para comprobarlo.

Pero, ¿Por qué jodidos ignoraba el hecho de estar enamorada? -Kuchiki-san- llamo la ojigris obtuviendo la atencion de la pelinegra -Tu sabes que es lo que me pasa ¿verdad? Dimelo por favor…- Rukia sintio encojer su corazon por la mirada suplicante de Inoue. Que una persona desconosca su propio amor por otra, nunca llego a pensar que algun dia conoceria a una.

-Esta bien- contesto viendo como Inoue brillaba de alegria - pero antes…- y ahora su estado de animo bajo - no te preocupes te lo dire de todas maneras, pero tienes que contestarme lo mas sincera posible esta pregunta ¿De acuerdo?- cuestiono a la incognita de Orihime.

-Entendido- afirmo mirándola seria a los ojos. Como si pudiera expresar lo lista que estaba solo con la mirada.

-¿Que es Ichigo para ti?- ¡Ah! Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada con esa mueca de cuestionamiento, ¿Realmente Orihime ignoraba sus sentimientos por Ichigo? ¿O habra algo mas que se lo impida?

-¿Ku-ku-kurosaki-kun? y-yo no lo se… el es como mi angel guardian - la pelinegra alzo una ceja por esa respuesta.

-¿Ángel guardián?- cuestiono un poco divertida.

-¡Si! Se que es muy tonto decirlo, pero en lo poco que eh convivido con el, me ah demostrado ser una persona totalmente diferente a como me los imaginaba, ¡ah! Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san tambien lo son - dijo algo nerviosa - pero… aun no se como explicarlo, es como si mi interacción con Kurosaki-kun fuera mas intima, cuando estoy a su lado puedo sentirme completa. Aun no se porque pero me ha salvado de la muerte dos veces, por lo que le estoy muy agradecida, cuando miro sus ojos mi corazón da un brinco de alegría que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida. Y creo tener mucha admiración hacia él, es fuerte y sincero, cuando estuve encerrada sola en esa fría habitación llegue a pensar que el solo actuaba, y que realmente solo acataba las ordenes de Aizen… pero me equivoque- conto sonriendo tiernamente mientras recordaba aquel suceso en el baño de su recamara «_el pudo haber intentado algo… pero no lo hizo_» pensó mientras el rubor subia hasta su cabeza, tan solo recordar ese momento hizo que su voz se entrecortara un poco - Yo pienso que en estos momentos, Kurosaki-kun es la persona mas importante para mi. Y verlo de esa manera hoy, hizo que sintiera una enorme necesidad de protegerlo, quiero protegerlo, quiero ayudarlo, aun si se pierde a el mismo, aun si ya no logra recordarme… aun si todo es un acto… yo quiero estar con él. Porqué yo… yo… ¿yo que?- balbuceaba buscando la manera de expresarse. ¿Cual era aquella palabra que faltaba para completar la oración?

-Por que tú lo amas- escucho resonar como eco en sus tenues oidos. Sus plateados iris disminuyeron con la sorpresa que contenian aquellas simples palabras.

-Por que yo lo amo…- susurro sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta -Yo… estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun- pronuncio sintiendose liberada de aquella cadena que apretaba sin pudor su garganta -¡Kuchiki-san yo lo amo!- festejo feliz.

Rukia acariciaba su cabeza un tanto risueña se sentia orgullosa por algo tan trivial. Pero estaba feliz, no podia negarlo. «_Como quisiera yo confesarme así… tan fácilmente_» pensaba mientras veía a una ojigris entre sorprendida y feliz.

-Kurosaki-kun yo… te amo… ¡HYAHHHHHH!- grito Orihime abrazándose a ella misma con locura. Inoue se retorcía de dolor al pronunciar aquella infortuna confesión, su corazón comenzó aselarse al instante en que sintió como su garganta se contraía, como si la estuvieran apretando desde el interior. Su cara se mostro violácea por la extrema falta de aire.

[**De nuevo activaste el sello, demonio divino**]

Hablaron las distorsionadas voces de su cabeza.

[**Pero no te preocupes, te juro que esta vez será totalmente diferente, la última vez escapaste. Esta vez no lo harás. Esta vez sufrirás, sufrirás por la desdicha de tu nacimiento… por la condena que hay al pronunciar tu asqueroso nombre, por la maldición que alberga en tu cuerpo. Y pagaras por haberme encerrado, por hacerme prisionera de tu alma. No me importa como, no me importa si tengo que quemarte viva conmigo dentro. Tú sufrirás por la desgracia de tu existencia.**]

-¡INOUE!- Rukia estaba desesperada de un momento a otro se encontraba feliz y ahora no sabia como calmarla, la chica comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo de una manera que nunca vio venir.

Rascaba su cuello como si lo tuviera incendiado por dentro tratando de apagar las llamas que ahora sentia en su interior. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder pedían a gritos ayuda comenzando a mostrar sus rojas venas.

Enarco su espalda mostrando una luz que emanaba de ella. Con agilidad Rukia tomo a Orihime para observar más de cerca, sus gritos agonizantes hacian que la pobre Kuchiki casi llorara de la desesperación de no poder ayudarla. ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Por qué ahora? Con fuerza rompio el vestido para observar la luz que se hallaba en su espalda. Lo que sorprendentemente encontro fue una marca que se iluminaba como si fuera el mismo fuego quemando la suave piel, tenia un color parecido al de la magma de un volcan, con sutileza intento tocarla haciendo que de golpe el fuego iluminado llegara hasta los sentidos de Rukia.

Una luz completamente cegadora inundo a la pelinegra al hacer contacto con la marca, no tardaron ni siquiera segundos para que los gritos de Rukia acompañaran a los de Orihime. Sintió como un horrible fuego quemaba su piel, inútilmente trato de alejar su mano, en cambio lazos de lumbre que emanaron de la misma marca se enredaron en sus brazos apretándolos e incendiándolos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, el dolor era tan intenso que la fuerza de su cuerpo se reducía al doble. ¿Qué era esa marca? ¿Por qué al tocarla sintió una terrible furia que el mismo odio se sentía presente? Era como si la marca quisiera expresarle el horrible dolor que sufría Inoue. ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento? ¿Cuál es la verdadera maldición de un demonio divino?

[**¿Lo sientes? Ese dolor que recorre toda tu columna, que te electrifica las piernas y que te inmoviliza el pensamiento. ¿Lo sientes ahora? Esto y mas te espera si no te acatas a las reglas del juego. Así que olvídate del estúpido sentimiento llamado amor. Tú no fuiste elegida para amar demonio divino. Acepta tu destino, y sufre al igual que yo mi condena de vivir contigo.**]

Entre la penumbra de su nublosa vista por el dolor, Rukia juro escuchar una voz ajena, tan distinta a las voces que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Era una voz retorcida y llena de locura. Una voz enojada o más bien rabiada. Pero a la vez dolida… como si le doliera en el alma cada palabra pronunciada. Los lazos de fuego que sujetaban a Rukia extendieron sus brazos incrementando el dolor quemando mas profundo sus arterias, aumentando los gritos.

Orihime afectada por tanto ardor en su piel yacía hincada con la espalda agachada. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se hallaban irritados, sangre escurría por su barbilla al tratar de aguantar el dolor mordiéndose los labios. No logro más que causarse más dolor del que ya sufría. ¿Por qué tubo que nacer para vivir esto? Si tal vez le hubieran advertido que pasaría por algo así hace mucho tiempo, ella nunca hubiera elegido venir a este mundo. Preferiría nunca haber existido.

«_Pero no puedo resignarme ahora… no cuando tengo alguien a quien proteger_» Con extrema complicación recargo su peso sobre sus brazos apoyándose en el verde pasto, su rostro mostraba el gran esfuerzo que ponía. Escucho los agonizantes gritos de Rukia a su espalda. Debía detener los lazos. Debía cortar la espina.

**FB**{No debes llorar Orihime. Este dolor que sientes puede ser muy profundo, pero aun si incendia tu pecho y destruya por completo tu cuerpo, nunca podrá detener esos sentimientos que con mas fuerza hacen brillar lo mejor en ti. No importa si el amor se te prohíbe, yo sé que eso nunca lo podrás frenar. Por eso cuando ocurra una segunda vez, recuerda lo maravilloso que se sintió en mismo instante pronunciar la palabra "_te amo_" y olvídate del dolor. Yo confió en ti, y sé que serás capaz de acabar con el mal que vive en tu alma. Porque tú eres Orihime, nunca lo olvides.}

-Hermano… nunca debí olvidar esas palabras. Te prometo que acabare con esto rápido- susurro la ojigris decidida derramando espesas lagrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas llegando hasta sus labios, decidió probarlas pero para sus sorpresa no eran saladas. No, eran de un sabor metálico. Débilmente toco sus ojos y observo sus dedos, ah… ¿Qué debe pensar una persona cuando llora sangre? Tal vez en ese momento nada, pero Orihime no podía ignorar algo como esto, sabía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

«_Al menos debo salvar a Kuchiki-san… debo concentrarme en esa palabra. "**Te amo**" algún día seré capaz de decírtelo Kurosaki-kun… no importa si sea mi ultimo aliento en este mundo, yo lo pronunciare para ti. Para que al menos sepas lo que sentí todo este tiempo… te amo, te amo, te amo… ah debo arrancar los lazos, debo sacar la espina. Esta ya es la segunda espina que se planta en mi cuerpo… fui muy estúpida al pensar que esto nunca ocurriría otra vez, no debí haberlo ignorado. Debo darme prisa, para curar al menos a Kuchiki-san…_» pensaba la ojigris alargando sus manos hasta su espalda para tomar los lazos que salían de su marca. Un grito escapo de sus labios al quemar sus manos. Con fuerza los jalo hacia arriba desprendiéndolos de su cuerpo, como si hubiera separado la raíz de su fértil tierra, Orihime emitió un agónico grito al desprender las llamas carmesí.

Al instante la marca dejo de brillar. Calmando los gritos de Rukia e Inoue. La ojigris se encontraba suspirando con dificultad mientras se hallaba acostada en el suelo abranzandose a ella misma de espaldas a Rukia, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir de nuevo. Lo habia olvidado. Aquella prohibida palabra para sus labios. Y la maldicion de su condenada marca, como un demonio divino. Se había olvidado del dolor, porque en estos momentos para ella, todo era color de rosa gracias a la compañía de Ichigo. Pero su felicidad tendría consecuencias.

Y ahora por culpa suya había hecho sufrir a una persona que hasta este momento la ha ayudado tanto, no tenia corazón para girar y mirar a Rukia. Pero debía hacerlo, debía curar sus heridas. La pelinaranja con enorme dificultad se volvió hasta a Rukia arrastrándose por el suelo. Cuando llego hasta ella observo como la pelinegra aun seguía llorando completamente aterrorizada, sus inmóviles brazos adquirían un color negro carbonizado, era tan duro mirar su piel quemada escurriendo de sangre. Como pudo, Orihime se levanto para sentarse sobre sus rodillas cerca de la pelinegra, analizo las heridas y se disponía ayudar hasta que se topo con la mirada violeta de Rukia.

Sus horrorizados ojos mostraban el temor que sentía al tenerla cerca, su cuerpo entero emitió una vibración tan fuerte que comenzó a temblar completamente acobardada, el corazón de Inoue se detuvo con tan solo mirarla. ¡Oh por Dios! Esto era tan doloroso. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle sus disculpas. Lo único que Rukia quería era ayudarla con sus sentimientos, pero por tomar su consejo y admitir su amor por Ichigo, la pobre Kuchiki se vio envuelta en ese accidente del cual ni siquiera Orihime estaba al tanto. No se acordaba de ello, por que ignoraba la palabra amor. Nunca debió haberse enamorado.

-Nii-sama…- pedía la pequeña Kuchiki, ayuda aclamaba para alejarse de… ella. Pero Rukia aun no sabia como decirle, como explicarle que su miedo no era por ella, más bien era por lo que se hallaba en su interior, sea lo que fuera, era horrible. De reojo observo el rostro de Orihime manchado por las fuertes lágrimas y la sangre seca. La oji violeta sentía como su propio llanto volvía con solo verla de esa manera, quería decirle que no era su culpa, quería aclararle lo sucedido, pero irremediablemente la voz se le atoraba en la garganta que hasta le era imposible hablar. Y el tiemble de su cuerpo no se detenía por nada. Estaba asustada, nunca antes había experimentado algo igual. Sus pequeñas luchas de entrenamiento no se comparaban con esto, ¿Realmente a que se estaban enfrentando?

-Tranquila Kuchiki-san- pronuncio Orihime intentando no verla –te ayudare- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, alargo su mano para tomar sus diminutos brazos pero al instante Rukia los alejo temblando de miedo –no voy a tocarte… lo prometo- le comento sonriendo, no era mentira, pero se sentía fatal que te miraran con temor.

La agradable conversación de amor se transformo en un escenario envuelto en llamas que se apagaron para darle paso al silencio.

Orihime aun seguía sanando los brazos de Rukia, era cuestión de segundos para que estuvieran igual como antes. En ese momento pensó en que seria más conveniente si pudiera curar lo psicótico a lo físico. Pero era imposible cambiar los pensamientos de la gente, bueno ella podía hacer algo parecido. Pero no tenía ni la fuerza ni la determinación para cambiar el nuevo pensamiento que Rukia tendrá de ella. Además, si lo ha visto con sus propios ojos y sentido con su propio espíritu, no hay razón para cambiar nada. Lo que es, así será para siempre, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

-Ku-Kuchiki-san…- Orihime hablo entrecortada mirando directamente sus ojos violetas, cuando tuvo la atención de Rukia decidió continuar –Lo siento…- pronuncio cayendo tendida sobre sus piernas.

-¡Inoue!- llamo Rukia en un intento por despertarla, pero fue imposible. La chica ya se hallaba desmayada. Sin más se dispuso a llevarla a la mansión. Solo ahí podía atender mejor sus heridas. -¿Por qué me curaste sabiendo tu condición?- se preguntaba la pelinegra mientras que subía a Orihime encima de Shiero. –Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte… Inoue-

* * *

«Caminando por el enorme abismo sin fin mientras lucho contra el fuerte viento, voy buscando una manera de poder salir de este gran problema. Lo que creo gris y que rozan mis pies es la arena que me golpea en la cara por la firme corriente. Mi capa no es suficiente para evitar colar uno que otro grano de arena en mi ropa. Y mi abanico de rayas no cubre lo suficiente mi rostro como para esquivar el viento que me empaña los ojos. Es tan molesto caminar por el desierto cuando se encuentra una enorme tormenta de arena.

Y mas que molesto es aburrido, aunque mires hacia cualquier lado buscando algo con que entretener tu vista lo único que encuentras es solo tierra, piedras, arboles de cuarzo muertos, las infinitas dunas que te rodean y claro arena, arena y mas ¡ARENA! Lo único con lo que tal vez puedas entretenerte sea tu propia sombra, aunque tampoco es muy divertido mirar siempre hacia atrás.

He admirado al desierto de una forma irremediable, solo el ha podido libremente gozar del horizonte y ha llegado mucho más allá. Y aunque el desierto se caracteriza por su inmenso calor que te quema hasta las venas, este es muy diferente, en este desierto llamado Hueco mundo nunca encontraras nada más que el congelante frio de la noche con los estrellados cielos acompañados por una luna en cuarto menguante. Aquí en este intrigante lugar en donde reina la noche eterna y en donde las fases lunares son las opuestas a las que se ven en el mundo de los vivos, deambulo sin rumbo alguno buscando una forma para escapar de la chocante tormenta. Acompañado por la mujer a la cual le entregue mi vida indagando entre las dunas del cruel hueco mundo.

Una inmensa ola de arena revuela sobre nosotros, me giro hacia ella para cubrirla con mi cuerpo, no dejaría que la molesta tierra se infiltrara entre sus ropas. Tome un pequeño artefacto, decidí que era buen momento para usarlo, lo tome del mango y deslice el gancho hacia enfrente para abrir las flexibles varillas que lo formaban, dejando ver una enorme sombrilla, la coloque frente a nosotros para contrarrestar las ráfagas de arena que chocaban en nuestros rostros. Sin mas voltee para ver si se encontraba bien recibiendo una sonrisa con los ojos de su parte. Me tomo del brazo para caminar a mi lado, ayudándome a soportar la fuerza de las corrientes tomando sobre mi mano el mango de la sombrilla para caminar contra ellas.

Después de un infierno de tanta arena, logramos salir de la inesperada tormenta.

-No falta mucho, ya encontrare un buen lugar para abrir la garganta- pronuncie mientras cerraba la gran sombrilla. A veces me pregunto que es lo que me hizo esta mujer, pues desde que la conozco se me ha hecho imposible separarme de ella. Mirar sus dorados ojos cual gato, e imaginarme una bella sonrisa tras su Litam medio transparente me hace quererla aun más. Estaba a punto de retirar esa molestosa prenda pero me detuve al observar la sorpresa en su rostro. Una electrificante sensación invadió mi cuerpo poniéndome alerta. ¿Pero de donde…? Eso era un reiatsu, y no era de cualquiera porque…

-¿Sientes ese reiatsu? ... es muy parecido al tuyo Yoruichi-san- después de eso ella me miro con un rostro serio.

-Kisuke… mira- menciono mostrándome su hombro, yo solo pude abrir mi boca como un idiota, la marca que habíamos olvidado hace tres años se había iluminado una vez mas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… -Sea quien sea esa persona debemos ayudarlo Kisuke… -dijo mirándome fijamente –No podemos esperar mucho tiempo, si logra romper el sello de la marca esa persona, se perderá a ella misma y causara un enorme caos a la poca paz que ahora habita en este lugar- por alguna razón me estremecí al escuchar sus palabras, porque todas eran verdaderas.

-Entonces… ¿estas diciendo que esta persona es un demonio divino?- cuestione, no es que dudara de ella, pero preferiría ignorarlo del todo. Conozco el destino que guarda un demonio divino y no es nada lindo… y aun así aunque queramos, Yoruichi-san y yo no hemos podido escapar de él.

-Si- respondió acomodándose la capa para tapar la marca.

-Suenas muy segura… ¿Acaso te alegra encontrar ha alguien parecido a ti?- ella solo sonrió nostálgica. No debí preguntar eso.

-No es que tu y yo seamos diferentes ¿verdad?- uy eso si me dolió –Además no me gustaría ver el mismo sufrimiento que soporte reflejado en otra persona- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué cuando lo dice tan seria se ve tan tierna?

-De acuerdo, sabes que siempre te apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, ayudaremos a ese demonio divino Yoruichi-san, pero para eso debemos salir de hueco mundo- dije sonriendo tratando de volver un poco mas liviana la situación. Ella volvió a tomar mi brazo para indicar con su dedo frente a nosotros.

-Aquí, ábrela- menciono.

-¿Acaso es una orden?- ¿Les he mencionado que soy una persona muy masoquista? ¿Y que sus ordenes son el sentimiento mas placentero para mi? ¿No? Pues ahora lo saben.

-Kisuke es una orden, abre la garganta ahora- ordeno de una manera muy satisfactoria.

-Como usted ordene, Yoruichi-sama- ¿Desde cuando me convertí en esta persona? Eso es algo que tal vez sé, pero que guardo muy dentro de mi. Porque si vuelvo a ser como antes, no importa lo que hiciera, yo no podría estar junto a ella. Y eso es algo que preferiría olvidar.»

* * *

-¿Yamamoto-sama es cierto que Aizen vendrá a negociar?- grito entrando por las puertas de la enorme sala.

-Buenos días también, capitán Hitsugaya- saludo el anciano tomando una cálida taza de te, haciendo que el pequeño capitán se sonrojara por su falta de modales.

-Bu-Buenos días Comandante Yamamoto- respondió aun un poco sonrojado –Perdone mi intromisión a su descanso pero… necesito una respuesta a la pregunta que acabo de mencionar- el comandante dejo la taza de te sobre la mesilla para después mirar serio al peliblanco.

-¿Qué harías si te respondo que si?- pronuncio dejando muy turbado al capitán.

-Así que es verdad…- dijo para si.

-No, solo hice una suposición. Nunca afirme que vendría- continúo Yamamoto – aunque si mis cálculos no me fallan, conociendo bien ha Aizen es lo que probablemente haría- conto el viejo hombre.

-Aun no puedo creer que se atreva a venir y presentarse después de todo lo que causo- menciono un tanto rencoroso el oji turquesa –Su llegada no causara mas que conmoción entre la gente del cielo, ¡Debemos detenerlo!- exigió.

-Me temo que no se puede hacer eso- renegó –He advertido de esto a su majestad, y parece estar de acuerdo con la idea- dijo buscando su bastón.

-¿Qué idea?- cuestiono el peliblanco.

-La idea de que Aizen cruce el cielo- ya encontrado su bastón se propuso a levantarse del sillón.

-¿Se trata de alguna emboscada?… ¿Quieren atrapar ah Aizen aquí?- medito mientras trataba de entender las acciones del rey Sora.

-No creo que sea así- hablo de nuevo el anciano –Su majestad nunca jugaría sucio como los del infierno, a mi parecer siento que es mas un análisis de las acciones de Aizen- conto caminando hacia las puertas.

-¿Pero que ganaríamos con eso?- pregunto aun sintiéndose frustrado por no entender al rey.

-Su majestad tratara de llegar a un acuerdo con Aizen, tenemos que conocer que es lo que quiere intercambiar a cambio del lirio blanco, sabemos que Aizen no es tonto- dijo mirando serio al peliblanco –Debe haber una razón por la cual tiene a Orihime-sama, si los emboscamos aquí, lo mas seguro es que sus aliados la matarán y no podemos permitir eso- el comandante abrió las puertas para salir sin antes dar una pequeña recomendación –Capitán Hitsugaya, le sugiero que se tome las cosas con calma, un buen entrenamiento lo ayudara a olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones- comento tratando de mostrar una sonrisa tras su bigote blanco, saliendo de la sala dejando solo al pequeño capitán.

El peliblanco suspiro tirándose al sillón que tenía en frente.

-Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Matsumoto- susurro apretando el cojín con sus manos –supongo que bien, después de todo esta con Gin- el pequeño capitán cerro sus ojos aspirando el aroma a vainilla del cojín color beige.

Por alguna razón la imagen de esos dos se le vino a la mente, recordando las palabras que alguna vez Matsumoto le recito:

**FB**{Antes de llegar aquí, yo no era nada. No tenía ninguna misión, mi vida no tenía ningún propósito. Vague completamente sola entre las penumbras de las tormentas del desierto, moría de hambre y moría de sed. Y justo como tu, pensaba que estaba sola, que para mi no había nadie destinado. Yo siempre me sentí desalentada, ¿cuantas veces no dude en el pensamiento de quitarme la vida?… aunque invariablemente me detenía por que era una cobarde. Yo me había rendido, me había resignado a morir de hambre, a quedar desamparada en el frio del nadie me dijo que yo estaba equivocada, y créeme que lo estaba. Si no fuera por Gin, yo jamás me hubiera dado cuenta del gran error que cometía al resignarme. El me salvo, el trajo la luz a mi vida y me convirtió en la persona que soy ahora. Yo siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida. Es por eso que no hay pero que valga Hitsugaya-kun, porque cuando tienes un sueño y realmente harías cualquier cosa por alcanzarlo, el universo entero conspirara para que ese sueño se haga realidad, si realmente eres capaz de proteger a esa persona importante para ti, entonces vuélvete un capitán del que yo este orgullosa}

-Diciendo cosas alentadoras como esas, para después desaparecer… ¿no crees que es algo egoísta Matsumoto?- susurro el capitán.

-Él también se fue sin decir nada…- hablo entrando por las segundas puertas –Supongo que también es egoísta ¿verdad?-

-Hinamori…- rápidamente se sentó erguido sobre el sillón, portando la pose de capitán como era debido -¿Nadie te ah dicho que espiar es de mala educación?- pregunto fingiendo enfado.

-Pero no estaba espiando ¡Shiro-chan! Solo escuche lo que decías mientras entraba por casualidad- dijo sentándose a su lado. La castaña lo miro divertida por el dulce sonrojo del capitán, era algo chistoso verlo de esa manera cuando él siempre dice que era un hombre al que todos deberían respetar, pero en realidad el seguía siendo el mismo niño amante de los dulces que conoce desde su infancia –Dime Shiro-chan ¿estabas pensando en Matsumoto-san?- cuestiono mirando su seria cara por la pregunta.

-Si…- contesto nostálgico –Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que abandono el cielo junto con Gin- menciono recordando los amargos momentos de esa cruel despedida.

-Ellos no fueron los únicos, también se alejaron Kaname Tosen y… Sousuke Aizen- el último nombre lo pronuncio un tanto triste. Ese hombre le traía un gran vacío en su interior que… en ese mismo instante ni siquiera Hitsugaya era capaz de llenar.

-Hinamori no deberías mencionarlo… no se como puedes perdonarle después de todo el daño que te causo- regaño el oji turquesa cruzado de brazos.

-¿El vendrá no es así?- cuestiono con sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas, rompiendo el corazón del peliblanco –No puedo esperar para verlo Shiro-chan- continuo derramando su llanto mientras fingía una sonrisa, cosa que molesto al capitán. Hitsugaya se levanto para tomarla por los hombros y agitarla un poco.

-¡Despierta Hinamori! Ese maldito hombre es puro dolor para ti ¿No puedes esperar para verlo? Como puedes pronunciar algo así- lamento sintiéndose horrible por cada lágrima derramada de su amiga. No podía creer que su mejor amiga de la infancia pudiera ser tan tonta por un hombre que no dudo ni un respiro para tratar de asesinarla.

-Pero Shiro-chan es la verdad… cuando pienso en el mi corazón se agita tanto que pienso que voy a estallar, no importa si él trato de acabar con mi vida, seguro debe de haber una explicación lógica para eso ¿verdad Shiro-chan?- si no fuera porque la conoce desde muy pequeños, el pensaría que esa mujer que sostienen sus manos estaba loca.

-¿Quién eres?- se pregunto soltándola y dando un paso atrás para alejarse –Solo te diré una cosa, si ese monstruo se aparece por aquí… por mi cuenta corre el que jamás lo veas- advirtió decidido caminando hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por la castaña que tomo sin dudar su túnica blanca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Shiro-chan? ¿Por qué me impides volver a verlo? ¡No fue culpa de Aizen-sama que Matsumoto-san te haya abandonado! ¡Ella se fue porque estaba enamorada de Gin! Y lo sabes ¿verdad Shiro-chan?- la castaña seguía llorando mientras caía de rodillas a los pies de Hitsugaya –lo sabes y aun así no puedes olvidarte de ella ¡Por que no admites que te enamoraste de esa estúpida mujer!- el peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos por lo mencionado, mientras apretaba los dientes por la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes nada de lo que estas diciendo!- grito. Tenía que desquitarse de alguna manera pero no podía golpearla, ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia y la quería.

-Tú siempre pensaste que yo nunca podría ser como ella ¿verdad Shiro-chan?- Hinamori alzo el rostro cubierto de lagrimas para mirar a un enojado peliblanco -¡Dime Shiro-chan! ¿Cuéntame la diferencia entre esa mujer y yo?- exigió jalando el manto color blanco.

-¡Cállate Hinamori!- advirtió alzando su mano sorprendiendo a la oji café, aunque de un momento a otro la chica comenzó a reír sacando a Toshiro de sus crueles pensamientos –Hinamori…- susurro con tristeza al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Shiro-chan… ¿Tu crees que Aizen-sama este enamorado de Orihime-sama?- cuestiono con una mirada descarriada tomando un brillo febril en sus ojos con cierta locura. Hitsugaya se sorprendió al ver el cambio repentino de conversación de la castaña, él sabia que su situación no era la adecuada.

-Ya basta Hinamori…- volvió a susurrar evitando verla –vuelve a la normalidad ¿si?- rogo el capitán devastado por su mejor amiga.

-No puedo, porque si Aizen-sama esta enamorado de Orihime-sama… yo nunca podre perdonarla- hablo con una mirada perturbadora mostrando su instinto asesino.

La chica sonreía como si viviera la imagen de la princesa asesinada por sus propias manos para poder volver a lado de su amado Aizen -¡Shiro-chan yo la asesin…-

-¡Duerme!- grito un rubio mientras golpeaba un punto débil en su nuca.

-¡Hinamori!- el peliblanco la tomo desmayada entre sus brazos sintiendo lastima por ella –Gracias Kira… esto ya se estaba saliendo de control- pronuncio hiriente.

-No hay problema Hitsugaya-taichou, de hecho venia en busca de Hinamori-san pero… sin querer escuche unos gritos y me encontré con esto, lamento interrumpir de esta manera- comento sincero –escuche que el comandante Yamamoto estaba reuniendo a los capitanes para una conferencia, Hisagi-san lo esta buscando- dijo dándole el recado.

-De acuerdo, iré de inmediato. Toma –hablo dándole a Hinamori en brazos –Llévala con Isane, ella sabrá que hacer- el capitán se encamino hacia la salida no sin antes ver una vez mas el rostro cubierto de lagrimas de su amiga Hinamori Momo. Al salir, se dirigió a la sala de conferencias pensando en que esa fue la primera vez, después de la ida de Aizen, que había visto a Hinamori tan diferente. Ese hombre realmente la convertía en otra persona, en una muy mala persona.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sentada en un pasillo de la mansión mientras abrazaba sus piernas, la pequeña Kuchiki no podía dejar de meditar aquella petición que hace unos minutos le había hecho Inoue. « _¿Por qué Inoue? ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto?_ » Se preguntaba la oji violeta, aun pensando en lo sucedido.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó las terribles llamas apretando sus brazos, agito un poco su cabello para olvidar ese tremendo dolor, que de recordarlo podía sentirlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué Inoue tenia algo como eso en su cuerpo?

**FB**{Prométeme que lo guardaras como un secreto Kuchiki-san… no permitas que nadie lo sepa, incluso Kurosaki-kun ¡Por favor! Esto es algo que ni siquiera tú deberías saber, así que no lo menciones. ¡Por favor solo olvídalo!} –Como puedo olvidarlo si hasta quemo mi piel, aun puedo sentir las llamas rodeándome… ¿De que jodidos va todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca puedo saber nada maldita sea?- grito entre sus pensamientos ignorando el hecho de tener a su amo frente a ella.

-Tal vez yo puedo responder a eso Kuchiki-san- hablo Aizen quien se burlaba de la postura de la pelinegra, Rukia no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño al verlo, sabía que ese hombre estaba detrás de todo esto -¿Qué no piensas saludar?- pronuncio con voz mandante mientras incrementaba su reiatsu haciendo temblar a la oji violeta. El temor de Rukia se incremento por lo que se levanto de inmediato mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Aizen.

-A-Aizen-sama…- pronuncio cortante, primero aquellos lazos de fuego y después el poder de ese terrorífico hombre, ¿Qué vendrá después?

-¿Esta descansando el lirio blanco?- pregunto mirando directo a la puerta de la oji gris- ¿Debería visitarla para darle una pequeña sorpresa?- ¿Sorpresa? Más bien el susto de su vida, pensaba la Kuchiki. Aizen se encamino para abrir la puerta, Rukia alargo su mano para detenerlo pero…

-Espere…-trato de decir pero Gin la había tomado del brazo impidiéndole cualquier contacto con Aizen.

-No deberías interferir Kuchiki- comento el oji celeste risueño como de costumbre.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- cuestiono Aizen mirando hacia la mirada violeta –Se que se ha plantado la segunda espina de Orihime- dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia.

-¿Cómo lo…- pero fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-La montaña tiene ojos y oídos…- los violetas de Rukia se abrieron inmensamente al oír el comentario –Fue lo que dijiste ¿o me equivoco Kuchiki-san?- pregunto sonriente haciendo temblar mas a la pelinegra quien al instante deshizo el agarre de Gin para abrazarse a ella misma. Aizen miro hacia el peli plateado para ordenarle no intromisiones con tan solo una mirada, y este lo capto al instante. Sin más Aizen se adentro en la habitación de Inoue colocándose Gin frente a Rukia para impedirle el paso.

Rukia miraba preocupada la puerta y más al escuchar que Aizen había puesto el seguro para más seguridad, ¿Qué es lo que le hará a Inoue? Además ella se encontraba con la espalda desnuda, no se atrevió a cambiarla por las fuertes heridas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ahora no podía entrar y mucho menos enfrentar a Gin, quien la veía sonriente como si fuera divertida su situación. Y aunque tuviera toda la intención de entrar para salvar a su amiga, no podría porque el tiemble de sus piernas aun no se iba. Sus dientes parecían un cascanueces por el estremecimiento entero de su cuerpo. «_ ¿Qué debo hacer ni-sama? _» se cuestionaba Rukia mientras cerraba sus ojos para atenerse a las consecuencias.

Aizen se hallaba caminando por toda la habitación para verificar si todo estaba como lo ordenado y claro, a la perfección. Se sintió tan lleno al respirar aquel aroma a vainilla combinado con las flores silvestres del jardín. Pero mas completo se sintió al estar frente a la cama de su amada quien estaba recostada boca abajo frente a él, cubierta por las sabanas de seda color rosa palo. Primero intento acariciar su cabeza, sentir las hebras naranjas entre sus dedos, pero se contuvo haciendo su mano un puño. Nunca pudo tenerla de esa manera tan cerca, si supiera las cosas que desearía hacerle en ese momento, ella lo odiaría mas de lo que ya lo hace. Las conversaciones que llevo con su antiguo amor no fueron mas que cosas triviales, ella nunca mostro ningún interés por el. En cambio siempre mostro cierto apego por sus gustos y habilidades, pero no porque fueran simplemente de él, de Aizen Sousuke, sino por que eran las mismas que poseía ese hombre. Siempre era comparado, aunque ella no lo mostrara ni lo dijera, él lo sabia. Sabía que había otro hombre en su vida, pero nunca se molesto en reclamarle, porque de una u otra forma ella se convertiría en su esposa. Y como buen marido debía perdonarle sus aventuras pasadas, siempre y cuando su amor futuro se lo dedique a él y solo para él.

Pero ella ni siquiera autorizaba el compromiso, ¿Cuántas veces no escucho el "lo siento pero no somos nada compatibles" por parte de ella? Eso le dolía, y aun así el como un buen hombre que la ama, trato de cambiar para ella. Pero nunca lo noto, ella ya estaba ciega. Ciega de amor por aquel maldito hombre. Si tan solo no se hubieran conocido, si tan solo él no hubiera existido… Tal vez él ahora seria quien gobernara los cielos junto a su amada Rikka. Pero bueno si las cosas estaban como ahora es porque nunca paso ¿verdad? Y que esperaba después del caos que hubo por aquella estúpida guerra. Ya no había nada que el quisiera obtener por que ella había desaparecido, ella murió, junto al hombre que amaba. Pero estaba furioso, ¿Cuánto debía sufrir un hombre por una mujer? Mas de lo que el sufrió, no. Por eso se volvió una persona completamente fría y manipuladora, con un tremendo poder que cualquiera seria incapaz de sobre pasar. Con la única idea en su mente, de traerla de vuelta, para que esta vez y sin ninguna objeción sea suya completamente, y sin intromisiones. Pero al parecer ella volvió hacer de las suyas…

Aizen destapo a la ojigris de las sabanas para observar su espalda desnuda, mostrando su marca con las dos espinas plantadas. Recorrió la marca con su dedo índice que empezaba desde las caderas hasta la cintura…

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Orihime quien lo veía con una mirada rabiada, él solo rio.

-No pensé que fueras tan atrevida- contesto rozando los dedos contra el hombro izquierdo -¿Aun te duele?- cuestiono refiriéndose a la marca.

-Eso no te importa, ¿Quieres dejar de manosearme por favor?- reclamo la pelinaranja, si tan solo hubiera tenido mas fuerza podría haberse apartado, pero estaba exhausta y el tomaría ventaja de eso.

-Hmp…- bufo -¿Qué harás si no quiero?- respondió jugando con su cabello, Aizen volvió a reír por la expresión en su rostro, Orihime cerraba los ojos para evitar mirarlo con un ceño fruncido. La forma que utilizaba para negar sus caricias se le hacia muy placentera. La pelinaranja no pudo evitar morder el cojín cuando los dedos del castaño acariciaban el contorno de su columna, haciendo que inconscientemente arqueara la espalda –Tus cuerpo es tan sincero… Orihime- acentuó el castaño mientras observaba lujuriosamente a la chica que respiraba entrecortada y que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Eso no debería estar pasando ¿Por qué él la tocaba de esa manera? Y lo peor era que no podía contenerse, aunque su mente diga que no, su cuerpo le insistía para incitarlo hacia aquel instinto salvaje, aquel que lo hace mas excitante por que sabes que –no- deberías hacerlo. Y es demasiado difícil para una persona que, como ser humano, pueda resistirse a sus deseos carnales que luchan con todas sus fuerzas contra el alma. Pero no quería, ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso a su cuerpo?

Aizen recargo una rodilla en el borde de la cama para apoyarse mejor a los costados de Orihime. Inoue cerro sus ojos con fuerza, era imposible reprimir las lagrimas que ahora derramaban sus ojos, «_Como quisiera escapar de este momento_» clamaba la ojigris mientras ahogaba su llanto sobre la almohada. Ella no sabía ni tenia la intención de saber lo que ese hombre fuera hacerle en esos instantes. Su rostro se alzó con los ojos abiertos al sentir la abrasadora respiración golpearle las caderas, su cuerpo se percato de los ajenos labios besando su piel tensándose por completo.

-n-no…- rogaba Orihime para que esa tortura terminara. Giro su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y lamentos para ver a un Aizen besando su marca, el choque de sus miradas fue electrizante al ver que él no tenia ninguna intención de parar con lo estaba haciendo. En lugar de eso, continuo besando su espalda, recorriendo su columna completa sin despegar su fría mirada de la suplicante oji gris. No tuvo más remedio que apretar mas el cojín para reprimir sus gritos, esta era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones como esas, nunca en su vida había sido tocada de esa manera, y ahora llegaba él, sin previo aviso, permitiéndole conocer los distintos sentimientos que puede tener el cuerpo cuando es acariciado de esa forma.

Aunque había algo mas, si, el ser tocada no era lo peor, para ella la forma en que lo hacia era desgarrador, no sabia si lo hacia para hacerla sufrir mas, pero… el modo en que lo hacia era tan gentil y agradable, que le dolía saber que una persona como Aizen, quien no era mas que un monstruo, podría llegar a comportarse como un hombre totalmente diferente solo cuando esta con ella. Y le lastimaba porque de una irreconocible manera, Orihime comenzaba a sentir cierta satisfacción. Y eso no podía permitirlo, porque siempre el subconsciente es el que lleva la ventaja, y el de ella solo le metía ideas depravadas, en donde le indicaba que Aizen era un hombre que podía manejar a su antojo porque le pertenecía. Pero no podía tener una imagen errónea de él, lo que hace ahora no es porque lo sienta de verdad, simplemente estaba aburrido y pudo haberla tomado como objeto para su diversión. Él no era así, y todo lo que ocurría era una mentira. ¡Una mentira!

-Ah…- fue el gemido que dejo escapar al sentir sus labios llegar a su nuca. Hábilmente con sus manos Sousuke acaricio algunas hebras naranjas, haciendo estremecer hasta la ultima fibra del ser de Inoue causando que removiera las sabanas al estirar sus piernas. Podía sentir lo húmedo que se encontraba su cuerpo a causa de la excitación, el castaño relamió unas gotas de sudor que bajaban por sus hombros –n-no… p-por favor- insistía la pelinaranja. Aizen solo la miraba inexpresivo mientras removía su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Sin más se acercó mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo viendo como Orihime se desgarraba el labio inferior con los dientes.

-Rikka…- suspiro inhalando el aroma de su cuello.

-¿Q-Quien es Rikka?- cuestiono cerrando los ojos, al punto de rendirse y dejarse llevar por lo que sea que haría ese sujeto ahora. Sin embargo por alguna razón Aizen se había detenido, solo se limitaba a verla de esa manera, con los mismos fríos ojos pero con un brillo diferente…

Orihime se volvió hacia el viéndolo entre dudosa y expectante, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de revolverse en la cama? ¿Por qué tenia necesidad de… besarlo alocadamente?

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la ojigris tocando su rostro -¿Qué es lo que me hiciste, Aizen?- remarco observando como el castaño besaba sus manos.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- el oji café se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios tratando de besar a la chica, pero se detuvo al estar unos tres centímetros cerca, ella había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza a causa del miedo que sentía, su cuerpo que temblaba a causa de sus acciones le indicaba que él solo representaba el temor en su corazón, y por algún motivo él no quería eso.

«_La vez en que lo volví a ver, sentí tanta rabia que el dolor de mi corazón se transformo en un odio permanente, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo ahora? No podía detenerme, quería más de aquello que comenzaba a ofrecerme, pero gracias a dios mi corazón actuó de manera lógica, y lo único que reprimió este beso fue la cálida sensación de los labios de Kurosaki-kun sobre mi frente. Esta segunda espina es la que marco con dolor el amor que confesé por Kurosaki-kun ¿y ahora estoy con otro hombre? Tampoco es que seamos algo como para decir que soy infiel, pero aun así esto muestra que mis sentimientos no están del todo serios, o, de que mi cuerpo se siente curioso por las sensaciones que aun no comenzaban. Lo que haces esta mal Orihime, no dejes que te utilice como una descarga a sus deseos sexuales. No debes caer._» medito la pelinaranja partiendo en llanto.

Aizen se alejó de sus labios y planto el beso sobre su mejilla derecha sorprendiendo a la ojigris.

-No hare nada que tu no quieras- menciono retirándose de la cama para sonreír alzando sus hombros.

Orihime lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo salir por la puerta. Su corazón dejo de taladrar al sentirse a salvo, y suspiro con un gran alivio al estar sola de nuevo en aquella habitación. Su ceño se frunció al no poder dejar de removerse en la cama, su cuerpo se hallaba completamente húmedo de sudor, no podía dejar de rozar sus piernas y su respiración de un momento a otro se fue incrementando.

-n-no puedo pensar en eso…- se reprimió la ojigris al lujurioso pensamiento que le había compartido su mente, en donde de alguna manera Ichigo la desnudaba para entregarse sin pudor. Sus mejillas se coloraron con el simple hecho de imaginarse al fornido pelinaranja explorando su cuerpo entero de una forma pausada y sensual al punto de perder la cordura, su corazón comenzó a palpitar queriendo salir de su pecho al visualizarse encima del oji marrón en una entrega de amor sofocados por el calor de una intensa pasión que los hacia caer en una enorme ola de placer…

-Kurosaki-kun…- suspiro Orihime observando el sube y baja de su pecho –Kurosaki-kun...- repitió para si mientras masajeaba su pezón derecho exhalando entrecortadamente el nombre de aquel hombre que logro cautivarla con tan solo una mirada. **FB**{Solo quédate así, a mi lado… Inoue} recordó, la vez en que ella trataba de agradecerle y que el solo pidió un tiempo más junto a ella –Kurosaki-kun yo…- gimió el demonio divino al borde de la excitación. Su cuerpo se relajo al verter su esencia por su intimidad, aun no podía dejar de exhalar con la boca abierta. Los lascivos pensamientos de su corazón rogaban por ser reales, y ella tan encantadora insistiendo su nombre en soledad, le hacían creer que en una de esas, ese hombre que la volvía loca se iba a parecer en la puerta por arte de magia, cumpliéndole todos sus anhelos de ser devorada por el atrayente demonio.

Pero como si una roca le hubiera golpeado la cabeza, su mente no tardó en regresar a la realidad, mostrándole el acto de intimidad que había cometido. Su sonrojo se colaba hasta por las orejas, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso y mucho mas pensando en cierto pelinaranja. Mira que tener su primer orgasmo con tan solo masajear sus pechos y rozar eróticamente su intimidad… mientras se imaginaba a Ichigo… « _¿Qué debo hacer? El hace que me pierda a mi misma…_» pensó Orihime encaminándose a la ducha para tomar un baño de autoconciencia. -¿Ahora como podre verlo a la cara?- dijo abriendo la llave para dejar caer el agua sobre su cuerpo. Como podía sentirse tan relajada después de haber hecho eso… Giro su rostro hacia la izquierda para observarse en el espejo –Quiero verlo…- susurro observándose entre el humo que se desprendía por el agua caliente.

-¿En donde estarás Kurosaki-kun?-

**Continuara…**

**Avance**

-¿Qué es lo que hace Chappy en este lugar?-

-Lo que deseo es…-

-Solo resta este día para que seas libre de tu castigo, Nelliel-

-Cuanto tiempo Hitsugaya-kun-

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar Rukia?-

-Si quieres salvarle necesitaras esto…-

* * *

**Detrás de escenas con bleach ;D!**

**Ehh la perver de Hime! Pues siendoles sincera quien no pensaria en cosas malas teniendo a un Ichi de demonio en el pensamiento muajajaja *-*!**

**Y ahoraa siii Tachachachan, Redoble de Tambores por favor. **

**Y: Presentando a la persona que me ayudara a contestar sus reviews, aqui tenemos al Capitan de las Fuerzas especiales del cielo, Kuchiki Byakuya! (Estrellitas alrededor de su cara *-*)**

**KB: ... No me interesa**

**Y: ahhhh D: como puedes decir eso, partes mi corazon... pero de lo bueno que estas *_* (babaaaa*) Ejeem xD! ahora sii Byakuya-kun tu sacaras los papeles de la tómbola y anunciaras el nombre del lector ¿de acuerdo? ^^**

**KB: Ya que...**

**Y: KYAAAAAAAA! Tu frialdad me enloquece x_x Eeeeeejeeem XD! bueno veamos al primero ^^**

**KB: ... lila-chan13: **

**Y: Pues aqui le contestamos a Lila! **

Hi hi Lila-chan ^O^ cuando menciono o si pregunto sobre si mis fics son largos  
o pesados, Siempre me acuerdo de ti XD! recuerdo tu primer review que me dejaste,  
me hizo reir mucho por que te imagine regañandome por hacerlo muy corto XD te agradesco mucho tus reviews n,n

**Y: Ahora Byakuya-kuun el siguiente *O***

**KB: Sean-Raizou:**

**Y: **Raizou-saan siempre que vuelvo a leer los reviews y me topo con los tuyos me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo hasta el infinito y mas alla XD! bien Toy story ajaja

naah es verdad! Cuando mencionaste en uno de tus reviews que me habia quedado muy romantico, yo dije ¿wtf? D: nunca pense que podia darle ese toque sinceramente XD aun me siento muy inexperta cuando trato de expresar los sentimientos de los personajes, por eso tu comentario me parecio Bonito *.* Ty por leer mi fic :D! y espero que ese comentario de "!Siii ya te puedo decir que me leo este fic hasta el final!" sea verdad :D! I don't like liars Ò.Ó N/A: es broma XD!

**KB: OriHimeko-chan:**

Orii-chan :D! Tu fuiste el primer brinco de felicidad que di al publicar  
mi fic *-*! muchas muchas gracias, y perdon por si tardo mucho con los  
capis nuevos pero como ya dije, estoy pensando muy seriamente la historia,  
no quisiera darselas y ya para que lean NO! quiero darle un sentido ^^!  
Por eso tardo miiil años D:! Sorry Sorry!

**KB: The next is... nypsy:**

Yoohoo nypsy-san ^^ tu siempre me sorprendes, creo que eres la unica persona que se ah leido todos mis fics, y que en cada uno haya dejado  
un review, por eso te adoro mucho, Kiss kiss ^^  
Dejame decirte que siempre me sorprendes, mira que leer los fics en español cuando dominas por ley el ingles, ES DE GRANDES!  
Ademas de que siempre piensas cosas interesantes por cada fic, eso me gusta! Como la pregunta de donde venian los pegasos, bueno esa idea ya la tenia  
progamada para un capitulo pero aun es muy pronto, por lo que me gustaria que esperaras con ansias ^^  
You make me feel happy, when i read your message in my inbox wondering if I would leave my fics,  
I was very happy. 'Cause you are interested in my stories and you mentioned that my ideas are very good, I died how happy he was.  
So Thank you so much for all the reviews you gave me!  
I hope you continue enjoying the story ^^!

**KB: apauletta:**

Pues si Ichigo esta en el infierno ;D! ojala sigas leyendo y claro que te siga gustando!  
Ty fo the review! n^n

**KB: Camy:**

A mi tambien me encanta Byakuyaa ajam ajam es sexy *-*! con su frialdad al tope Kyaaaaaa! (Byakuya la ve con cara extraña) ejeem XD  
Y creeme que no me importa si te explayas tanto en el review, ADORO QUE SEAN LARGOS! ^^  
eso me dice que te emocionas y disfrutas de la lectura, lo cual me hace feliz!  
Gracias por tu lindo Review! ^^

**KB: Tifavii:**

Lindo Lindo tu review! Gracias n,n ojala y te sigas muriendo de ansiedad por saber las  
continuaciones XD! en buen sentido claro .-. XD

**KB: Himeangi:**

Sii! a mi tambien me gusta jugar e intercambiar los roles de los personajes!  
se me hace muy interesante ademas de que disfruto de escribir sobre ello ^^  
ojala que sigas leyendo para que con el paso del fic tus preguntas se aclaren :D  
aunque sean lentas las actualizaciones Q_Q Losiento! XD  
Ty for your review! n,n

**KB: -tomando un respiro- ¿Oye ah cuantos les piensas contestar?**

**Y: -con cara inocente- A todos mis lectores jjiiji ^^**

**KB: ¿y cuantos se suponen que son? -cuestiona con ceño fruncido-**

**Y: muchos muajajaajaa *-*! asi que le sigues que aun te falta mucho !Anda! Ò.Ó no te pago para que estes de holgazan! No me hagas utilizar mi latigo del castigo muajajajaja *_* aunque pensando mucho mejor dejame utilizarlo !Por-fa-vor! ;D**

**KB: estas loca... !Ademas ni siquiera me pagas! !Demonios! el siguiente es Lorettho Shiraiwa:**

Lore-chan te encanta? *-* ami me encanta mas leer tus reviewss! y dejame decirte que me merecia el tomatazo XD!  
gracias por decir que "siga asi" al menos se que no soy tan mala Q_Q ajajaja yay! XD Thx for the review ;)

**KB: aiko1991**

Aiko-saaaaaan :D! tus comentarios siempre me hacen reir *O*  
me sonrojo cuando dices que amas mi fic que felicidad!  
No se da la casualidad, de que te siento como una muy buena amiga (sin ofender XD) es solo que nose  
me das ese aire XD! o tal vez te pareses alguna amiga mia o no se que XD  
O, simplemente sea porque las dos amamos escribir (eso pienso yo) y DIBUJAR! ^^ -si ami tambien me gusta aunque no paresca-  
en una de mis busquedas de imagenes ichihimes por la net, si mal no recuerdo creo haberme encontrado con tu Deviantart  
bien chismosa yo ._. bueno el chiste es que me gustaron mucho tus dibujos Felicidades /!  
y gracias gracias por gozar de mis fics n,n

**KB: Continuamos con la gran Usio-Amamiya:**

Para empezar... (se tira al piso alabando) Ushio-sama! Q_Q  
No puedes creer la felicidad que causaste en mi en cuanto lei tu primer review,  
y mas al descubrir que en cada capi dejabas uno nuevo, mori XD!  
Casi lloro cuando dijiste que tenia talento Q_Q claro que no! tu eres la del talento ;D!  
Y me alegra saber que te ries con mis fics *O* Ureshii!  
Luego enterarme de que tambien te gusta el Aihime Yay! a mi tambien me encanta Aizen (perversion) es bien malote XD!  
ademas de que somos pocas las personas que les gusta esta pareja u,u al menos es lo que sé XD!  
Ushio-sama dejame decirte que muucho antes de que publicara mi primer fic osea este XD  
siempre me leia los tuyos :D! Only H2o, Te protegere porque soy, Ritual, fueron los primeros que me lei y los que me inspiraron  
para crear mi propias historias ^O^ Siempre fuiste una inspiracion para mi, Muchas Gracias :D!  
Tus Fics hicieron que el Ichihime se clavara mucho mas en mi, hasta volverse una obsesion XD! - Eso es verdad.  
Te agradezco de Corazon que leas mi fic y espero que te siga gustando la Historia ^^

**KB: MomoKurosaki04**

Momo-chan me alegra hacerte reir, espero seguir haciendolo :D! y claro que sigas gustando de mis  
Fics, Ty por leerlos y dejarme un lindo review :3

**KB: Vane94..etc**

Vane-chan aunque no te eh visto muy activa por aqui (y no es que yo lo sea mucho XD! y sin ofenzas) Si lees esto: Dejame agradecerte el review y la  
bienvenida al club IH, tus historias me ayudaron a enfrentar mis nervios para poder publicar las propias.  
Thx so much n,n!

**KB: !AH! -grita de dolor- ¿Que demonios fue eso?**

**Y: Byakuya-kun tus gritos son musica para mis oidos dejame escucharte una vez mas *_* (modo perver activado XD)**

**KB: !Demente! AH! la siguiente es !Akary-chan:! **

Yo se que el no expresar al Ichihime es un crimen, que gusto que sintamos lo mismo!  
me parecio cute que se te hiciera bonita la historia GRACIAS! ^^ Txh for the review ;D

**KB: Greisfer Lehnsher Meyrink:**

Hi hi Greisfer! gracias por decir que escribo excelente, aunque a mi parecer aun soy primeriza ^^  
todavia me falta mucho por recorrer *O* Tu historia de "Sin ti seria silencio" siempre me ah parecido muy interesante y entretenida Felicidades ^^  
Ty for the review! O.^!

**KB: Seidaku1988:**

Emotivo, es lo unico que puedo decir al leer muchas veces tu review. Se me hizo tan no se, de ensueño,  
¿mi escritura una poesía?, Gracias! y claro que viva el Ichihime! 3  
Fuerza IH adelantee ;)! Ty so much for the review! n,n

**KB: Yuzo-chan:**

A mi tambien me encanta volver a leerlo (si mi propio fic XD) con musica romantica o clasica!  
Siento que le da cierto toque, y mas cuando hablamos de reyes, princesas, angeles, demonios etc se me hace  
muy refinado, no se porque XD Gracias por tu review! ^^

**KB: Angie-shan:**  
Tu! mi amigaa del alma! que siempre me apoyas incondicionalmente y que me regañas por no actualizar XD!  
Gracias Gracias por cada consejo que me has dado cuanto te los pido, se que puedo confiar mucho en ti! te quiero amiga Q_Q  
te vere mañana en la escuela XD! Gracias por tus reviews! ;)

**KB: Kawaiineka:**  
Creeme tu! eres grande ajaajaja XD! tus reviews que me has dejado me han sacado unas risas,  
disfruto mucho leyendolos jajaajaaa. Me gusta escuchar que me consideras un idolo que emocion /  
A mi tambien me encanta Ichi sexy y de malotee pero tranquila todo a su tiempo XD! yo tambien quiero que  
se entrega a Inoue pero todo con calma XD sin prisa es mejor ;)!  
Aunque prefiero no ser violada XD! eso me dio mucha risa ajajajajaaja XD! te ame XD!  
Thx for your crazy reviews, you make me happy ;)!

**KB: no puedo mas... son... todos - se tira al sillon- **

**Y: *O* que resistencia Byakuya-kun**

**KB: ¿Resistencia? esto no es nada, pero comparado con tus golpes prefiero la resistencia...**

**Y: Kyaa eres tan maloo *_* Bueno esto ah sido todo por hoy, Pueden llamarme mujer exagerada o loca XD lo tomare bien de todas maneras ¿Por que? Pues porque se que estoy loca, ademas es una forma de agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional, se que no es mucho, pero me gustaria que sepan que yo TODOS los reviews los tomo en cuenta hasta el mas pequeño de ellos, halagos, locuras, consejos, tomatazos, risas, emociones, todo. Ustedes me inspiran ah seguir adelante y gracias ah ustedes es por lo que eh continuado con esto. ^^**

**KB: zzZZZZzzzz**

**Y: u,ú Por eso y sin mas un ultimo GRACIAS con un gran abrazo de mi parte :')! !Ahora sii! dejenme decirles que eh tardado mas porque a pesar de ser corto, este capitulo es con el que mas eh batallado ¿Por que? por que le eh estado dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, quiero que esta historia sea rica en cuestion de lectura, me refiero a que cada vez que lean un nuevo capitulo los sorprenda por algo, o los deje con las ansias de mas. Yo siempre busco eso en mis fics, puedo ser lenta al actualizar pero comprendanme tambien es para gusto de ustedes ^^ Por eso he trabajado mucho en la historia, tengo palabras, frases, ideas, todas en un cuaderno dedicado a este fic, no se, es como mi mayor pasion ^^ y me intriga saber que puedo dar mas para hacer un mejor trabajo y claro para que disfruten de ello n,n! Pero no se preocupen ya estoy construyendo la historia poco a poco, me creeran que la idea para este capitulo era otra y para hacerlo asi tuve que cambiarlo por completo que locura _ pero bueno ya deben de estar dormidos de tanta lectura. Lo siento por aburrirlos ^^ Sin mas se cuidan les mando un beso y un abrazo *O***

**KB: -despertando- ¿aah ya se acabo el discurso?**

**Y: Te ves muy comodo byakuya-kun... *-* hmp bien juguemos -toma su latigo y saca sus esposas- yo sera la oficial si ;D !AH! !NO huyas! -se va destras del preso en fuga-**

**Comercial educativo:** Solo dejame un sincero review si :')? 


	6. Private Guy

**Olis mis queridos lectores :D! ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN TODO MI MENSAJE! SE LOS RUEGO! POR FAVOR!**

**Aqui yo de nuevo molestando jijijiji ^^! ****Yo dije para un lunes continuacion, pero no dije que lunes seria XD! aajajajajaa no me maten -_-U estoy algo dormida, no la verdad es que ando Aime version Zombie WOOW, y no presisamente zombie para comer sesos, si no de las enormes bolsas que tengo bajo mis ojos. ESTAS OJERAS ME ESTAN MATANDO XD! pero bueno...**

**Este capitulo me ah gustado mucho, aunque no es todo lo que esperaba de él. Ya que tenia la idea de escribir mas pero luego dije "¿Que rayos? no voy a escribir todo para que se lo lean en unas 40 paginas XD! asi que lo corteeeee quedando asi como esta ^^" Espero les agrade n,n Bueno esperen la continuacion porque es algo que me va gustar mucho que lean, ojala y ya la tenga para el siguiente fin! Se que les encantara. Ya se va viendo un poco mas sobre el malevolo plan de Aizen... y ajam NADA DE SPOLIER. **

**AVISO PARA PERVERTIDOS: **

**Si asi como dice, XD! Bueno no es que este capitulo tenga contenido lemmon, de hecho... bueno tiene un pequeño lime xd! Pero eso no es de lo que hablo ajam. Vengo a decirles y mas que nada recomendarles XD! mis fics con toques lemmon *-* como lo son: "Let it Ran" un pequeño oneshot, "Addicted to you" algo que salio de mi cabeza, fuera de serie xd! y por ultimo (tambores por favor) "PROBADOR" que es 10000% hentai XD para ustedes cochinos, y claro si les gustan dejen review, y si quieren algo parecido a alguno de ellos u otra peticion no duden dejarmelo en un REVIEW! **

**OTRA COSILLA IMPORTANTE!**

**Estoy trabajando en dos mini fics mas que seran como TWO SHOT a lo maximo, uno muy pero muy triste que hasta ahora de solo pensarlo me hace llorar T_T y otro realmente hentai que me eriza la piel XD! ya se nada que ver, bien polos opuestos jajajaja pero bueno, el aviso es que despues de estos dos, YA NO HARE MAS FICS. U_U Lo digo ENSERIO, por que aunque las ideas corren por mi mente tengo que repelerme de algun modo o si no NUNCA terminare alguno de ellos. POR LO QUE LES RUEGO! mi falta de tiempo es algo que siempre me a jodido, asi que a lo que voy es dejar a desicion de USTEDES los fics que verdaderamente deseen ver mas en progreso. Por ahorita quiero llevar al ritmo 3 fics, Cielo e Infierno esta mas que dentro asi que no lo pidan XD, solo me quedan DOS, Y ESOS SERAN DECISIÓN SUYA! ASI QUE PIENSEN BIEN, LOS DOS FIC QUE TENGAN MAS "VOTOS" O REVIEW AQUI, SERAN LOS QUE MAS ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO. Hago esto porque quiero movilizarme mas... realmente lo necesito ^^ asi que me gustaria que me ayudaran con eso porfavor, ya que no puedo decidirme por mi sola... **

**Ya dejare de molestar. Enjoy it!**

**********N/A: **Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Kubo-sama! Si fuera mio Ichigo seria mi esclavo cof sexual cof y le haria cada cosa que... 

* * *

**Private Guy**

-¿Qué es lo que hace Chappy en este lugar?- cuestiono la pelinegra observando como las riendas de su espíritu eran tomadas por las manos de Gin quien la miraba sonriente como era costumbre. Desde que Aizen abandono la habitación de Inoue se había mantenido silencioso todo el trayecto que tomaba desde los aposentos de la pelinaranja hasta la salida. Lo había seguido. La curiosidad de Rukia le carcomía, ¿Qué es lo que demonios quería con Inoue? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? No lo pensó ni siquiera dos veces, antes de ir tras aquel hombre se cercioro de que Inoue estuviera bien, a lo que la pelinaranja le dijo que si desde el baño, aunque no se escuchaba muy positiva, Rukia decidió tomarlo como algo normal. Después de todo era Aizen el último que estuvo a su lado.

Al llegar a la salida se sorprendió de encontrarse con Rangiku y Stark, quienes preparaban a sus espíritus para partir a ese destino el cual Aizen no le había mencionado nada, aunque tampoco tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

-Vendrás con nosotros Kuchiki Rukia- mando el castaño mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte –Iremos al cielo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- exclamo exaltada la oji violeta. Eso era imposible, al menos para ella, no quería ir, y mucho menos sin Renji. No estaba lista, no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo. Porque de seguro él estará ahí, volverlo a ver, hablar una vez mas, cosas como esas… ¡nunca! Ni siquiera se sentía mentalmente bien como para enfrentarlo.

-Es simple, son órdenes del jefe- contesto Stark arriba de su espíritu, ya listo para partir.

-Acaso… ¿estas ofreciéndome esto para volver a ver a… mi hermano?- pregunto angustiada por las mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado -Porque de seguro sabia que tengo uno ¿Verdad? Pese a que usted… lo sabe todo, o ¿me equivoco? Aizen-sama- escupió arrogante y cabreada. Obligarla de esa manera, de seguro tenia un mal trago sobre todo esto.

-Ni siquiera lo tenía en mente- comento desinteresado subiendo al magnifico Pegaso de ojos rojos –Pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿No es una buena oportunidad para reunirse con la familia?- clamo sarcástico haciendo enojar a Rukia.

-Rukia-chan toma a tu espíritu- pronuncio Gin quien se lo entrego a la pelinegra, lo acaricio un poco… tomo aire y también un poco de valor para atreverse a decir…

-¿Y si me rehusó?-

-Aquí no existe esa opción- aclaro –súbete al Pegaso Kuchiki Rukia ¡es una orden!- como odiaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo… si supiera las ganas que tenia por descuartizarlo en ese mismo instante. ¡Maldición! Debería morirse y pudrirse en su mismo infierno el desgraciado.

A rastras y con mala cara subió sobre Chappy sin ni siquiera mirar a Aizen.

-En marcha- canturreo Gin, esperando a que Aizen saliera para que todos se fueran detrás de él. Rukia fue la ultima en partir… sabia que esto iba a salir muy mal… lo presentía. Después de todo el cielo y el infierno no se llevaban muy bien de la mano… _«Renji… sálvame por favor»_ clamaba la oji violeta jalando temblorosa las riendas de su querido Chappy. Algo horrible estaba por empezar.

* * *

-Bésame… Kurosaki-kun- atrapado entre sus deseos… Kurosaki Ichigo logro mantener alejada su mente de la realidad, lo que le permitió conocer a Rikka. Una mujer que era tan parecida a Inoue, que si ambas se juntaran alguna vez parecerían madre e hija. Pero gracias a su ayuda, se había dado cuenta de que en esta habitación no se encontraba solo. Y que la voz que pronunciaba esas alentadoras palabras no pertenecía a la mujer que anhelaba. Todo era una farsa. Su voz, su cuerpo, su complexión era diferente, sus ojos no eran los mismos, sus labios no le eran tentadores como los de aquella hermosa ojigris, ¿Cómo pudo traicionarlo de esa manera?

-Inoue…- pronuncio al punto de juntar sus labios. Pero gracias a Rikka el no caerá en su trampa. Su mente reacciono de golpe, volvió a la realidad como si un electrizante rayo le cayera en el cerebro para al fin darse cuenta de que la mujer que tenia debajo de él, no era Inoue. ¿Cómo pudo ignorar ese hecho? ¿Por qué no lo vio desde un principio? ¿"Bésame Kurosaki-kun"? ¡Por favor! Ella nunca seria capaz de decir algo tan atrevido como eso. Ella no era así, era pura… como el agua de un manantial. Pero al parecer la persona que tenía aquí a su lado, si era capaz de eso y tal vez de más.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?- cuestiono Nell fingiendo aquella dulce voz que le daba ganas de vomitar, tal vez; solo así de esa manera en como manchaba su cuerpo con ese asqueroso nombre que él tanto desea pronunciar… lograría que cayera de nuevo… pero esta vez no. Se alejó de ella para observarla rabiado. Y no solo con ella, sino también consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no pudo detenerse? Aun cuando pensaba que era Inoue, ¿Por qué no quiso parar? ¿Acaso el deseaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a ella? ¡NO! Eso jamás… entonces ¿¡Por qué Maldita sea!? ¡En lo único que ah logrado pensar es en ella! ¡Y cuando eso pasa todo su mundo se va a la mierda! ¡Joder! Se ve destrozado, sin esperanza alguna… con el único rayo de luz que emane de su sonrisa, capaz de transportarlo a otro tipo de universo en donde toda su insignificante vida resplandece como la luz más cegadora de toda la existencia con tan solo sentir la felicidad que le provoca aquella mujer de ojos cristalinos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- la mirada caqui de la mujer se torno sorpresiva, ¡demonios! Ahora si se había metido en un lio del que no podrá zafarse tan fácilmente. Y estaba segura que necesitaría más que milenios para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-I-Ichigo que b-bueno que d-despiertas… me tenías preocupada- susurro sonriente mientras se atrevía a tocar su mejilla.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- cuestiono irritado. Observándola.

-Solo hago que te sientas mejor… eso es todo- hablo sonriente. Tenía que arreglárselas de alguna manera, zafarse de aquel problema y correr hacia algún lugar lejano en donde pueda llorar por su maldita estupidez mientras recordaba la primera vez en que esos ojos marrones casi como el chocolate la miraban rabiados con odio, con ira… con traición. Se sentía traicionado. Y ella lo sabía.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de la misma manera en que lo hace Inoue?!-

-¡Ella no es la única que puede llamarte así! ¡Yo también puedo!- grito eufórica.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡NADIE PUEDE!- exclamo bajando de la cama -¡NADIE MAS QUE ELLA!-

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo he estado mas a tu lado! ¡Soy la única que puede salvarte!- dijo comenzando a golpear la cama con rabia, descargando su enojo contra el fino colchón de hierro -¿Por qué no me permites esto?-

-¡Te di mi confianza! ¡¿Y esto es lo que haces?! ¡¿Dejando que tome mas sangre de la que debo y tratando de besarme?! ¿EH?- grito desesperado tomando sus cabellos de la pura frustración, tanta furia corría por sus venas. Debía golpear a alguien, y debía hacerlo ya - ¡¿Cuántas veces van eh?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te aprovechaste de mí sobre todo de esta manera?!-

-¡N-No! ¡E-Esta es la primera vez! ¡P-Pero yo… no sabia lo que hacia! ¡No pude controlarme!- decía tratando de justificarse… pero todo era su culpa. Y debía afrontar las consecuencias.

-¿Controlarte? ¿TÚ? ¡Por favor Nelliel! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo me hubiera salido de control? ¡Estoy seguro que te hubiera matado! ¿Nunca pensaste en eso verdad?- dijo observando a la chica que estaba a punto de soltar las primeras lagrimas –No pensaste en mi… ¿Cómo me sentiría al saber que yo fui el culpable de tu muerte? Solo piensas en ti… nunca en mi vida lograba ni siquiera imaginarme que me traicionarías Nelliel- pronuncio caminando hacia la puerta. Pero ella jamás se lo permitiría, no dejaría que se vaya así.

-¡Ichigo! ¡No te vayas!- bramo aferrándose a su brazo mientras lloraba -¡No me dejes aquí sola! Te lo suplico…- susurro.

-Suéltame… por favor- pronuncio el oji marrón con el rostro desvanecido, aun no podía creerlo. Había confiado en ella. Le había confiado su vida… y así es como terminaba todo.

-¡No dejare que te vayas con esa zorra!- Ichigo gruño ante tal agresión hacia Inoue, tanto que volteo rabiado hacia Nelliel mientras alzaba su mano asustándola… pero se detuvo al observar el terror en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de golpearla, a una mujer. El nunca golpearía a una mujer… jamás, ni aunque Aizen le obligara, ni vivo ni muerto. Jamás. Se zafó con brusquedad del agarre, y la miro como si quisiera que desapareciera de la fas de la tierra.

-¡nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso!- exclamo caminando hacia la puerta de fierro –no sabes cuanto me has decepcionado Nelliel…-

-n-no… e-espera Itzchigo ¡ITZCHIGO!-

-Lo siento pero… no eres mas que una traidora- hablo dolido con las palabras quemándole la boca… jamás se imagino pronunciar eso hacia alguno de sus compañeros o amigos y mucho menos a ella, a quien le había confiado hasta su vida.

Salió de la celda azotando la puerta de fierro asustando a Renji quien se hallaba vigilando el pasillo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Estas bien! ¡Pensé que morirías hombre!- saludo el pelirrojo quien se puso feliz de volver a ver a su camarada normalmente aunque con una cara de pocos amigos -¿Todo en orden?-

-Ni una mierda Renji… larguémonos de aquí- contesto caminando sin mirar atrás dejando a un consternado pelirrojo.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Espera un segundo Ichigo!- llamo Renji tomándolo del hombro quedando a mitad del pasillo del calabozo -¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí dentro?-

Ichigo no lo miro al principio, por un minuto dudo en qué debería decirle, aun no estaba seguro si debía contarle acerca del pequeño trato que tenia con Nelliel, aunque eso ya se hubiera ido a la mierda gracias a ella.

-La próxima vez que te pida que me traigas con Nelliel, solo golpéame hasta quedar inconsciente- respondió cabreado. Renji lo miro confuso, de seguro algo paso entre él y Nell pero… no era el momento para preguntar. No quería ser él el inconsciente. Ignoro el hecho de que su amigo tiraba maldiciones al viento y se inmuto a seguirlo hasta salir del calabozo.

* * *

Con paso firme tomando un plato que contenía algún tipo de pan crujiente con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un vaso con agua, se dirigía hacia las escaleras eternas de una inmensa oscuridad. Rio bajito mientras bajaba recordando los horribles relatos que se hablaban sobre esas oscuras escaleras. Donde cuando bajabas sin ningún tipo de luz, pendiendo de tu suerte, las voces del infierno te conceden algún tipo de deseo… a cambio de tu muerte. ¿Pero que estúpido no? Seguramente alguien quien no esta en todos sus sentidos lo pediría pero… ¿Y si no es mentira?

De repente su cuerpo se paro al instante, deteniéndose entre aquella atrayente oscuridad, completamente en silencio… respiro hondo y se dedico a escuchar. Nada que lo sacara de orbita. El poco viento que soplaba quedito… el crujido de las paredes, eso era lo único que lograba escuchar. Nada más. Soltó un enorme suspiro, era casi un alivio, por un momento se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esas estupideces. Por eso fue bueno que estuviera a solas. Él no era ningún estúpido, y mucho menos creía en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué creer en algo tan tonto como voces del infierno si literalmente esta viviendo en el infierno? ¡Que idiotez! Además él era un demonio… no tenia ningún deseo, no tenia sueños ni pesadillas. No aspiraba a nada y tampoco deseaba algo tan inservible como lo era la amistad y el amor. Eso se lo dejaba a los estúpidos que no habían aceptado su destino. Él ya estaba mas que convencido de que era un cuerpo sin alma. Un hombre de guerra y destrucción sin vacile, sin corazón. Bufo encogiéndose de hombros para seguir bajando las escaleras…

[**No eres nada sincero**]

Pero aquella extraña voz lo hizo detener de nuevo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, no fue tan tonto como para mirar hacia todos lados. Después de todo lo único que vería seria oscuridad. Cerró los ojos con paciencia, tratando de hallar algo de nuevo. Pero nada.

-¿Quién eres?-

[**No tenemos un nombre. Somos el abandono, la confusión, la ira, el odio. Somos muchos y a la vez pocos. Somos las almas exiliadas como hijos de satán. Y tu que eres un cuerpo sin alma… estas muy equivocado**]

Alzo una ceja en duda sobre lo que estaba escuchando. Al oír aquella voz se escuchaba como si más de mil demonios hablaran al mismo tiempo, era una retorcida y con eco.

-Yo nunca me equivoco-

[**Oh alma efímera que te ocultas en lo profundo del engaño. ¿Por qué sigues esperando en el bosque desierto? Esa pobre alma que anhelas se esta desvaneciendo… convirtiéndose en dolor y agonía. Otorgándote un corazón a ese vacío cuerpo, en donde guardas todos tus sentimientos**]

El hombre de fieros ojos azules comenzó a reír a carcajadas por las palabras de aquella retorcida voz. Sin duda alguna satán tenia sentido del humor.

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Corazón? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír. Ustedes solo son almas en pena vagando por el infierno, desquiciado me estoy sintiendo por haberme quitado mi tiempo, malditos-

[**Somos nadie, somos el viento. Tu posees un corazón como la raíz de un árbol, tan seco cuando sale a la luz pero tan palpitante cuando esta dentro. Nosotros podemos concederte tu deseo, y hacerla feliz, si es lo que quieres**]

-Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez si tenga un corazón. Pero el mio esta helado, esta tan congelado que se rompería con cualquier pulso cardiaco. Así que seguiré siendo un cuerpo vacío, seguiré siendo un perro de guerra, y si comienzo a flaquear por ella… entonces para hacerla feliz le entregare mi corazón arrancándomelo con mis propias manos. No necesito que unas podridas almas vengan y me digan lo que deseo o no. Me conozco bastante bien, como para negar lo que es obvio por mi propio bien-

[**Inútil demonio. Caerás en tu propio vacío. Sellaras tus oídos. Y te pudrirás en el bosque desierto donde todo comenzó. Querrás ayudarla pero será tarde para ti… por que te veo convirtiéndote en cenizas mientras ella sostiene tu mano rogándote por regresar. Pero ya será tarde… tu ignoraste mis advertencias, y ahora que te veo sollozar por todos tus errores te desvanecerás con la frustración de no poder salvarla**]

El oji azul chasqueo los dientes, esa estúpida voz jamás se callara si no se iba de ahí. Estúpido fue por creer en relatos de malas lenguas. Ahora gracias a eso sufría una inmensa jaqueca y un sinfín de punzadas en sus oídos. Camino ignorando las tantas tonterías que decía la voz. Seguía bajando hasta que sintió como su hombro chocaba con la pared. Movió un poco los brazos a sus costados pero el lugar era muy estrecho, las paredes se cerraban queriendo atraparlo.

[**¡Y sigues ignorando mis advertencias!**]

Seguía bajando con tranquilidad, algunas veces sentía como si unas manos lo jalaran, otras que deseaban tirarle la comida y el agua. Sus anchos hombros ya se raspaban con ambas paredes, realmente se cabreaba con todo esto. La próxima vez que baje estas escaleras lo hará sin prestar atención al silencio. Con la misma paciencia quedo en el último peldaño.

-¡Idiotas! No soy tan imbécil como para caer en una ilusión de baja categoría. ¡A la jodida a llorar con su padre satán! ¡Almas de mierda!- grito cabreado bajando ya el ultimo escalón, girando para ver como las escaleras seguían igual. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Sosegado se limito a escuchar una vez mas el silencio, suspirando al saber que ya nunca tendrá que escuchar esa molestosa voz nunca jamás. Ahora con paso apresurado casi corría hacia las celdas pero cuando vislumbro la número seis logro caminar normalmente hasta que se percato de que estaba entreabierta.

Se acercó con cautela, empujo la puerta de fierro con la punta del pie observando por el rabillo del ojo. Pero al instante sus ojos color zafiro se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrar a una Nelliel encogida abrazada a sus piernas, sollozando.

-Nelliel…- llamo con un tono de decepción y lastima a la vez. Odiaba saber la causa de su llanto, por que toda la vida que ah llevado desde el primer día en que la conoció supo qué; por mas que lo intentase el jamás podría llegar a ser un remplazo de él para ella.

-G-G-Grimmjow…- su vista le destrozo el vacío en donde se supone que posee un corazón. Sus ojos caqui rojos del llanto le hicieron hervir la sangre, y las gruesas lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas le desgarraron el lugar de su interior donde almacena todos sus sentimientos.

-Yo tampoco sé que hacer conmigo, Nelliel…- contesto a su tormentoso llanto sonriendo irónico, con el dolor a flor de piel que mostraba a través de su rostro, dejando a una peli verde consternada y dudosa. Queriendo adivinar el significado de sus palabras. Y así, ayudarlo a sanar de ese dolor que comenzaba a invadir por completo su interior.

* * *

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al salir –por fin- de esa mansión. El no encontrarse con el amargado de Grimmjow era más que calma para ellos. En ese preciso momento no estaban para juegos ni mucho menos para discusiones que no valían la pena, en especial Ichigo, quien parecía que estaba a punto de acabar con cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino. Ya sean vivos o muertos.

El oji marrón comenzó a buscar casi desesperadamente a su espíritu sin lograr encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo mierda llegamos aquí?- cuestiono irritado, queriendo salir de todas las formas posibles de esos malditos terrenos de Aizen.

Renji suspiro, ciertamente esa actitud tan molesta de Ichigo que se cargaba ahora era peor que haberse encontrado con Grimmjow. ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Suspiro una vez mas… este seria un día muy largo.

-No tuve tiempo de traer a nuestros espíritus Ichigo, si lo hubiera hecho ya estuvieras como loco asesinando lo primero que vieras sin pensar- el pelinaranja chasqueo los dientes.

-No importa… me hubieras dejado hacerlo- respondió molesto consigo mismo. Desde ahora tendrá ciertas dificultades que no le permitirán confiar muy fácil en las personas –Cometer errores, matar. Es algo que siempre eh llevado en la sangre, aun si lo hago sin pensar… nunca me molesto hacerlo- mentía y ambos lo sabían.

-Comprendo. Entonces si tu espada estuviera destrozando el cuello de Inoue Orihime, no debería detenerte… ¿Verdad?- tentó, sabiendo la rabia que inundaba al demonio que se mostraba con sus afilados ojos marrones entre sorprendido y rabiado. Renji dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo atrás, esa faceta de su amigo le disgustaba. No era él mismo, es como si Ichigo se dejara vencer por el ente que incontables veces trato de dominarlo. Y eso de alguna manera le molestaba, ya que el pelinaranja no era de los que se rendían fácilmente.

Dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo y con fuerza lo tomo del hombro aun sin darle la cara. Renji se quedo quieto, indeciso de tomar la palabra o no, sentía la furia del reiatsu de Ichigo sobre la palma de su mano que se contenía de apretarle más el hombro.

-¿Por qué?- pronuncio cortante, con el cólera hirviéndole la sangre.

-¿Por qué no te detendría? O ¿Por qué utilizo a Inoue Orihime para molestarte?- Renji rio alzándose de hombros enfureciendo mas al demonio Kurosaki.

-Sabes que nunca le haría nada… ¿Por qué la utilizas?-

-No lo se…- giro su rostro para observarlo encima del hombro –Por que es divertido tal vez- dijo sonriendo.

-¡NO ME JODAS!- con fuerza jalo de su hombro para tomarlo por el cuello hasta alzarlo.

-¡E-Entonces d-deja de estarte ha-haciendo el f-fuerte con nosotros!- pronuncio tosiendo a la falta de aire que le provocaba el agarre de Ichigo -¡E-Esta bien si no quieres d-decirnos lo que paso con Nelliel, pero al menos t-ten m-mas confianza en nosotros carajo!- para Renji el rostro que le mostraba en esos momentos Ichigo, no tenia precio. Y con eso estaba seguro de que había comprendido todo, por que ya había aflojado el agarre, ya lo había dejado caer al suelo, ya mantenía su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos -¿Por qué nunca le harías nada a Inoue?- y bingo, su mirada se volvió hacia el otra vez.

-No lo se- medito un poco para luego decir –Solo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?- la carcajada de Renji inmuto al pelinaranja que solo lo veía con una mueca -¿Qué?-

-Nada. Solo pienso que has cambiado- contesto tomando la mano que se había extendido frente a él para levantarse, ya que después de todo lo malo que han pasado juntos… ahí seguía él. Kurosaki Ichigo, su mejor amigo, ayudándolo a pesar de que casi lo asesinaba hace unos segundos atrás, solo de esa manera conseguía volver a entrarlo en razón, a lo Renji. Que significaban gritos y golpes –Por alguna razón me siento en deuda con Inoue, creo que debo darle las gracias –

-¿En deuda?- cuestiono curioso.

-Si, si no la mencionaba en este instante estaría muerto por tu causa- pronuncio sonriente –Inoue causa algo en ti que es especial Ichigo, y eso te a cambiado. Creo que también debo agradecerle eso- Kurosaki emitió una sonrisa que logro sorprender a Renji.

-Si, yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle- pronuncio sonriente mientras recordaba las veces que compartió un momento con ella, y claro su forma tan cordial de llamarlo por su apellido «_Kurosaki-kun_» con esa voz tan melodiosa y dulce a la vez –Renji…- llamo tomando la atención del pelirrojo –Lo siento, dude de ti… hace un rato Nelliel utilizo a Inoue para confundirme, cuando escuche que la mencionabas pensé que de alguna forma tu harías lo mismo… así que me enfurecí –Renji camino hacia él para posar su mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole –Me equivoque al pensar que todas las personas a las que les brinde mi confianza, me traicionarían… lo siento y gracias. No volveré a dudar- contesto.

-Bien al menos alguien te puede hacer entrar en razón, también debo agradecerle eso a Inoue- comento riéndose a carcajadas –Debería ir a decírselo, ahora debe estar en su habitaci… ¡AYY!- el pelinaranja tomo la mano de Renji que se hallaba sobre su hombro para apretarla con fuerza.

-No hace falta- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa –Yo personalmente le diré, así que no te atrevas a ir con ella-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Inseguridad?- pronuncio burlón a lo que Ichigo apretó más.

-JA JA JA ¿Entonces como jodidos llegamos aquí Renji?- cuestiono sarcástico para hacerlo enfurecer, parecía que su amigo de cabellos naranjas se había empeñado en molestarlo demasiado para que se pusiera de la misma manera en que lo estaba él.

-¿Eres retrasado o que?- dijo burlón aumentando su ceño fruncido –Pues claro que con Soni- La enorme oleada de fuerza que atrajo el viento detuvo el habla de Renji. Esos eran varios reiatsus juntos, pero no fue eso lo que causo que perdiera la posibilidad de pronunciar completa la palabra "Sonido". Por supuesto que no, mas bien fueron los dueños de esos reiatsus.

El de Aizen lideraba a los demás, supuso que Gin o Kaname lo acompañaban junto con otros dos que desconoció por el momento, pero lo más sorprendente fue sentir ese reiatsu tan conocido para él. Y eso fue lo que mas le costó creer, entre ellos el reiatsu de Rukia se mezclaba con el aire. ¿Sera posible que Rukia decidiera acompañar a ese maldito de Aizen por cuenta propia? No, era imposible que Rukia quisiera algo como eso. Seguramente Aizen le obligo, la pregunta es… ¿Hacia donde se dirigían?

-Renji… esa es-

-Rukia- corto el pelirrojo –Dime Ichigo ¿crees que-

-¿Se dirijan al Cielo?- interrumpió el oji marrón sintiendo la preocupación de Renji con tan solo escucharlo hablar –Es lo mas probable…- hablo mientras miraba hacia el rojizo amanecer que se asomaba de entre las nubes. Observo como el pelirrojo daba media vuelta para irse -¿Los seguirás?- cuestiono.

Renji miro hacia las nubes y después de meditar un rato, volvió su mirada hacia Ichigo mostrando una sonrisa llena de sensibilidad.

-Tengo que ir- pronuncio –Ella me necesita… y no quiero que cargue con ese dolor completamente sola- hablo con ternura en sus palabras. Algo que Ichigo comprendió al instante.

-Ve tras ella Renji- apoyo el demonio Kurosaki, sonriendo de polo a polo por la felicidad de sus mejores amigos. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Tu también, necesitas ir con ella ¿verdad?- a lo que el pelinaranja solo sonrió divertido –No quiero quejarme pero... esto del amor acabara conmigo- pronuncio sonriente junto a la carcajada de Ichigo.

-No eres el único que piensa así- hablo dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario del que se dirigía Renji.

-Lo se. Estamos jodidos- rio –Entonces me voy yendo- se despidió con un pequeño movimiento de mano para después desaparecer utilizando Sonido.

Ichigo camino un poco antes de irse. Decidió dejar que el viento se llevara sus penas y pesares, respiro pausadamente camino lento, relajo sus músculos y se deshizo de ese innecesario estrés que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Pensó en el día y en la noche, en la oscuridad y en la luz, en el cielo y… en el infierno. Concentro su mirada en las nubes y reflexiono sobre el comentario que hace unos instantes Renji pronuncio, no estaba seguro… para él, el amor era algo complicado. En cambio en el momento en que escucho hablar a Renji sobre el tema tan seguro no pudo evitar sentir… envidia. Él y Rukia, son tan estúpidos, se aman tanto que ciegamente siguen juntos como amigos. Aunque de alguna manera de esa forma esta bien para ellos. Algo en su interior le hizo pensar, que de una forma u otra su mente lo llevaba a ese lugar exótico donde conoció a esa mujer tan parecida a Inoue.

En donde comprendió que el tiempo ni el espacio eran impedimentos para ese sentimiento tan llenador como el amor. Ella se lo demostró, ella era un buen ejemplo y el solo podía sentirse envidioso… 300 años esperando en ese inmenso sueño de ilusiones, donde solo su recuerdo queda vivo, aun con la espera de volver a verlo. «Me gustaría ser igual de fuerte como Rikka, sé que aun no conozco completamente el significado del "amor" pero… de alguna forma cuando pienso en Orihime todo el universo que conspira alrededor de mí se ilumina, encuentro ese punto de paz con tan solo mirar a esos brillantes ojos grises tan únicos y exóticos… su voz logra calmar cualquier tipo de furia que podría invadir mi interior y mientras mas pienso en ella… mas ganas me dan de recorrer sus labios con mis dedos, de acariciar su cabello tan suave cuan terciopelo, de dibujar círculos invisibles sobre su nuca, besar su cuello y degustar el sabor dulce de su piel… ganas de acariciar sus piernas, enloquecerla, hacerla gritar entre gemidos mi nombre, probar su prominente pecho, besarla entre jadeos y suspiros y combinar nuestros alientos hasta hacerlos uno, quiero dominarla y poseerla, dejar mis manos recorrer sus hombros pasando por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus muñecas y entrelazar nuestras manos… marcar cada rincón de su cuerpo como **mio** y sentir cada caricia tanteada que me propiciara solo para hacer mutuo el contacto, dejarle besar y morder cada parte que guste, retorcerme sobre su mano mientras suavemente acaricia mi cabello, estremecer mi cuerpo con tan solo escuchar su voz a mi oído, sentir ese choque electrificante de su cuerpo sobre el mio y sonreír como idiota al escuchar su risa causada por mis bromas y mis malos chistes que hago para amortiguar el miedo que causara la inseguridad en esos momentos.

Y después mirarnos para buscar el brillante océano de estrellas que nos encaminara hacia el infinito espacio del universo, transmitirte la seguridad que tendrás entre mis brazos y que con solo mirarme a los ojos tú puedas saber que a mi lado estarás completamente protegida, llamar al amor incontables veces para expresártelo una y otra vez con susurros a tu oído y estremecerte sobre mi exhalando el ultimo suspiro de alegría que ambos atesoraremos para toda la vida. Dormir abrazados solo para despertar a tu lado y verte amanecer con esa hermosa sonrisa que transmites cada vez que tu corazón da un vuelco de alegría. Verte abrir los ojos y pronunciar un te amo para ver en tu rostro una tierna sonrisa que comprenderá toda la devoción que siento con tan solo escuchar tu nombre. Y saber que el sentimiento del amor es mutuo en nuestros corazones. Pero te me eres tan inalcanzable… que aunque trate de estirar lo más que pueda ambos brazos hacia ti, jamás podre alcanzarte. Que por más que grite tu nombre junto a ti en un lugar desolado y frio, solo yo seré capaz de escuchar los ecos de mi voz. Y cada vez que sienta avanzar un paso para estar a tu lado… tú avanzaras otros veinte más solo para alejarte de este demonio que no piensa más que en amarte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida solo es de esta manera conmigo?

¿Por qué solo tengo ganas de abrazarte con estas manos y brazos? Ahora gracias a estos desconocidos sentimientos mi **misión, **que con tanto esfuerzo eh tratado de llevar a cabo, se esta desvaneciendo de mi mente… por que ahora todo lo que veo, eres tú. Y no se como, no se me ocurre nada capaz que pueda hacerte salir de mi cabeza. Eso en parte me asusta… pero no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz en alguna parte de mi corazón. Cosa que también me aterra… aunque por más que medite todos estos pensamientos jamás llegaran a ti así que… creo que será mejor ir a buscarte ahora mismo.»

* * *

Cabalgando sobre las rojizas nubes, casi a un costado del sol. Kuchiki Rukia tomaba entre nerviosa y asustada las riendas de su espíritu, viendo completamente perdida hacia el largo vacío que se extendía sobre sus pies. Olvidando en alguna parte de su cerebro que la trayectoria que recorría no la conducían más que al cielo. La imagen de su rostro mirándola justo igual que en el primer día que se volvieron a encontrar, en aquella fiesta del rey, esa hermosa y a la vez tenebrosa imagen le aterraba. Le daban ganas de ignorar y mandar a la mierda la orden que le dicto ese horrible hombre llamado Aizen, tomar las riendas y volver a toda prisa y huir como cualquier cobarde durante una batalla a punto de morir.

Olvidarse del orgullo y de la dignidad, pensar en solo una cosa: sobrevivir. Ante esa mirada, ante esa persona que aun llevaba el sobrenombre familiar clamado hermano. Pero aunque todas sus fuerzas se lo rogaran, dentro de su cabeza, dentro de su corazón y alma, junto con todos lo nervios y flageos de su cuerpo, no podía huir. No era tan estúpida como para seguir al bastardo de Aizen, y después acobardarse de todo y tratar de salir huyendo a sus espaldas, por supuesto que no. Aun le quedaban pocas ganas por vivir. Y hacer algo estúpido como eso, solo le llevaría a la muerte. Así que antes de morir una vez mas pero para ya no aparecer en ninguna parte, preferiría morir psicológicamente por ver de nuevo; aunque ahora cara a cara, aquella imagen que solo vive en su mente.

Y tratar en seguir con su vida, en la cual su único objetivo es volver a observar aquella sonrisa sincera que le propiciara su mejor amigo –enamorado- de cabellera rojiza. Mientras busca entre sus brazos, esa seguridad y protección que le proporciona cuando su corazón se limita a latir de manera lenta. Para llenarle de emociones y provocar de nuevo ese latido rápido que siente cuando su pecho esta a punto de explotar.

Chappy –el espíritu de Rukia- se detuvo de un jalón, para intentar no interceptar de lleno contra el espíritu de Matsumoto quien veía entre feliz y nostálgica aquel hermoso imperio llamado Cielo. Mientras que a Rukia se le iluminaban los ojos, de la incertidumbre y de las ganas que tenia por llorar. «_Con esta inmensa distancia que nos separa, me a quedado tan claro que tu y yo nunca fuimos hechos para compartir el mismo mundo, ni siquiera el mismo espacio ó habitación. Nunca fuimos dignos de llamarnos hermanos, ni de compartir esa extraña calidez que sentíamos como familia. Tu y yo… no somos mas que polos iguales que se repelaran de por vida. Y de alguna manera… eso me alegra, Nii-sama_»

-Admiren, mis queridos súbditos- hablo emocionado el enigmático Aizen –Nuestro próximo lugar, que tendrá el nombre de: **hogar**- explico, dejando en claro cuales eran sus intenciones en ese momento. Sin saber que este insuperable hombre, no solo tenía eso en mente, había más, mucho más catástrofe que causara con sus locas y retorcidas ideas.

-Aizen-sama ya es hora- continuo Gin, observando como el amanecer dejaba su tonalidad rojiza para volverse amarilla, dándole paso a un resplandeciente sol, que quemaba por completo al demonio Aizen hasta las entrañas. Quejándose un poco de lo rayos del sol, tomo en cuenta el comentario de Gin y decidió continuar, para avanzar hacia las inmensas puertas del castillo de oro con plata. Con solo un movimiento de su mano, mostrando su imponente fuerza, utilizo su brutal reiatsu para obligar a las pesadas puertas abrirse de un solo golpe. Sorprendiendo a sus súbditos y a la gente que mando volando gracias al aire que corrió por las enormes puertas junto a la que yacía dentro, entro con su gallarte Pegaso negro de ojos color rubí. Limitándose a observar a la gente que corría o que –paralizada- lo miraban con un terrible horror y temor en sus rostros.

Con suma elegancia bajo de su espíritu, seguido por sus súbditos y camino hacia otras enormes puertas que veía de frente, eran cristalinas con injertos de plata. Sonrió de lado al observar como se desmoronaban como tierra mojada, con tan solo posarse frente a ellas. Rukia miraba nerviosa y preocupada a las pobres personas que lloraban a gritos por su preciado imperio, que de un día para otro, se vio envuelto en un lio que le dejara una gran marca en su interior. Eso realmente merecía el nombre de injusticia.

Todos, siguiendo a su líder, el insuperable Aizen Souske pasaron por entre los vidrios de aquellas puertas cristalinas. Caminaron por una enorme plaza en donde se hallaban arboles de hojas blancas, para Stark todo se hallaba ridículamente blanco, incluyendo a las personas. Sus trajes negros resaltaban como luz oscura entre tanta luminosidad. Gin observaba como ese lugar aun seguía viviendo con esa extraña calma que conservaba con la ayuda de su gente y hasta sus paisajes, tan místicos y mágicos. El castaño guiaba a sus súbditos entre los túneles del Cielo, hasta entrar por las puertas principales –que recordaba como la palma de su mano- de la enorme fortaleza en donde vivan el Rey y sus capitanes.

Con cierta impaciencia se detuvo haciendo una mueca, al encontrarse con un enorme ejército de ángeles con armadura, apuntando cada uno de ellos, con espadas, lanzas, escudo y hasta arcos hacia los cinco demonios que se atrevieron a pasar por entre aquellas intocables puertas. Los cuatro acompañantes del castaño –si, incluyendo a Gin- comenzaron a gritar con el desorden en sus ojos, al sentir como sus pies ardían hasta sentir la piel derretirse por pisar tierra santa. Obligándolos a saltar hacia atrás para posarse afuera de la fortaleza, dejando solo a Aizen, quien ni se inmuto en averiguar si sus súbditos se encontraban bien o no. Con resignación se alzó de hombros para comenzar a reír al sentir los diferentes reiatsus que se posaban detrás del enorme ejército de ángeles.

-Parece que mi llegada los puso alerta, no tenia la intención de venir a verlos a ustedes- clamo el arrogante hombre –Pero si es el viejo Genryūsai y su escuadrón de capitanes incompetentes-

-Al parecer de aquí en adelante estas solo Aizen- pronuncio el anciano sin ningún ademan de incomodidad, refiriéndose a sus súbditos que se vieron en la necesidad de salir de ahí –Aun conservas esa poca energía divina que robaste una vez que huiste con la cola entre las patas- el castaño rio con sorna.

-Nunca pensé en huir- contesto –Solamente encontré un lugar mejor, en donde se me permite utilizar mi poder destructor sin límites-

-¿A que has venido Souske Aizen?- interrogo, autoritario.

-He venido a pedir una consulta con el nuevo Rey- hablo sarcástico –Se que esta esperándome detrás del ultimo pasillo, justo dentro de aquella sala en donde hacen sus innecesarias juntas- contemplo, casi como si fuera capaz de ver a través de las paredes y hablar con certeza todo lo que estaba diciendo.

El anciano rio de forma graciosa captando la atención de todos los presentes en esa área. De acuerdo a lo que pensaba, ese estúpido hombre jamás seria capaz de cambiar su insolente personalidad.

-No has cambiado en nada Aizen, sigues siendo el mismo perro faldero en busca de poder-

-¿Yamamoto-sama?- pronuncio consternado el capitán Konamura, quien no comprendía del todo sus palabras.

-Déjenlo pasar- hablo sorprendiendo a todos los capitanes incluyendo al ejercito –Después de todo son ordenes del Rey- recito en un susurro que fue alcanzado por los agudos oídos del capitán Hitsugaya.

El inmenso ejército se abrió en dos, dejando paso libre hacia el comandante Yamamoto. En donde Aizen se dio la libertad de caminar como si fuera toda una persona importante, no sin antes mandar ciertas miradas amenazadoras hacia sus súbditos quienes comprendieron al instante. "No cometan estupideces" eso era lo que la mirada de Aizen transmitía para ellos, sabían que su líder no venia a pelear, ni mucho menos comenzar con su plan repleto de caos. Tan solo venia a dejar en claro ciertas cosas que ellos aun no están al tanto.

Souske alcanzo a estar a la altura del comandante, para sonreírle sarcástico al observar como seria guiado por el anciano hacia esa sala de conferencias. Caminando por el pasillo de repleto blanco luminoso en donde las flores, jarrones y cuadros tenían tonalidades de plateado y transparencia. El lugar mas clamado como paz, se vera manchado por las sucias pisadas de un horrible hombre como Aizen. Genryūsai abrió las puertas dejando a la vista la enorme sala, con su Rey sentado en la silla principal, con ambas manos entrelazadas frente a sus ojos cerrados, como meditando cada palabra que se atrevería a decir. Yamamoto no era tonto, sabía que Aizen no intentaría nada contra el Rey… aun. Pero esa insistencia de permanecer en la sala junto a Sora-sama para protegerlo por si las dudas, lo obligo a quedarse. Souske observo como los dos hombres intercambiaban miradas, para después tomar asiento al otro extremo para estar frente a Sora.

-Es un placer volver a verlo, Rey Sora- saludo desinteresado.

-Souske Aizen- replico, como si su nombre fuera un tipo de virus que solo trae consigo la maldad y lo impuro –Traidor…-

* * *

-C-Creo q-que es lo mas d-delicioso que e-e probado hasta ahora…- suspiro degustando el pan crujiente dentro de su paladar mientras se lo pasaba gracias al agua, reprimiendo las gruesas lagrimas que inconscientes bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- mascullo el peli azul –Es lo mejor que me permitieron traerte-

-No te preocupes…- hablo Nelliel mientras lo observaba con un rostro tierno –tampoco es que me merezca lo mejor ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriendo.

-No te voy a pedir explicación alguna- comento captando la atención de la peli verde –Sé que Kurosaki Ichigo estuvo aquí, también sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me digas la causa de tu llanto pero… al menos deja de hacerlo ¿si?- pronuncio con el ceño fruncido rabiado.

-A veces siento que mi lagrimas son lo único que me quedan para compartir con él… dime Grimmjow ¿alguna vez has llorado por alguien?-

-No- respondió, seco.

-Ya veo…- dijo. Tratando de entender un poco mas detallado al hombre que tenia frente, sin conseguir mucho –Grimmj-

-Nunca eh llorado por alguien- corto el oji azul –Tampoco es que lo quiera hacer por lastima pero cada vez que te veo… siento estas arrancables ganas de soltar las primeras lagrimas- pronuncio sorprendiendo los hermosos ojos caqui de la peli verde quien se torno de un rubor que jamás –ni siquiera junto a Ichigo- había percibido en su vida. Esta era la primera vez, en que alguien le había dedicado ese tipo de palabras sentimentales solamente para ella.

Nelliel se hallaba atrapada, con su espalda recargada en la esquina de la pared sentada sobre la cama. Con sus manos abrazando sus piernas, y con sus ojos caqui puestos sobre otros azules que se acercaban como un fiero depredador.

Pestañeo hacia los lados cambiando de dirección, para no captar la cercanía del peli azul. Giraba su rostro, miraba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, se ruborizaba y cada vez sentía caer la gota del nerviosismo justamente por su barbilla para después tragar el nudo que se formulo en su garganta al sentir como los brazos y codos del fornido hombre se posaban recargados en la pared encarcelándola. Observo las rodillas ajenas colocándose a sus costados, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos zafiro y con ese rostro que de alguna manera le llamaba más que una simple atención.

-Grimmjow- pronuncio con la respiración alterada.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte cuidado, Nelliel- dijo mientras acariciaba cada hebra de cabello verde, haciéndola erizar –De verdad que no quiero arrepentirme-

Respiro hondo, sintió todo lo que había a su alrededor, y confirmo que por ahora, eran los únicos residentes dentro de la mansión. Lo miro, y después observo la puerta de hierro cerrada. Percibió su respiración golpear su frente moviendo algunos cabellos de su rostro, retorciéndose a un lado dejándole el camino libre para acercarse lo suficiente y tenerlo de frente a su cara.

-Hoy es tu ultimo día en el calabozo- hablo observándola directo a los ojos -¿Qué es lo que harás después?- cuestiono sorprendiéndola.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tu no lo amas- pronuncio serio –Si realmente lo amaras, no me dejarías acercarme tanto- dijo con la verdad sobre los labios, dejando pensativa a la peli verde. Y algo que verdaderamente la dejo sorprendida era que todo lo que había pronunciado Grimmjow, era verdad.

No es que estuviera enamorada de Ichigo, lo único que le molestaba era que le quitaran algo que era reclamado como **suyo**. Aun si le perteneciera o no. Todo trataba sobre no perder, y ahora ella estaba perdiendo ante esa mujer llamada Orihime Inoue. Cosa que no le agradaba para nada. Por eso no podía renunciar al juego, no ahora que estaba en desventaja… pero por que cuando piensa en no perder, llega este hombre de increíbles ojos azules tratando a toda costa poder sacarla del juego. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando no se había dado por vencida?

-Nelliel…- hablo quedito sobre sus labios, lo que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos –Olvídalo… ya has perdido- Con tontos intentos de no perder en el juego cayo en la cuenta de que ya no estaba dentro, y eso fue gracias a los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, cerrados y abiertos, probando, calibrando y degustando cada liquido existente en su paladar, cada sabor él lo descubrirá, entre olas de mar junto a la arena, entre el delicioso sabor de su piel. Todo, absolutamente todo lo quería para él. Porque dentro de lo que cabe, dentro de todo esto a logrado aprender algo valioso, y es que si en el amor no eres egoísta nunca llegaras a conocerlo como verdadero amor.

-Gr-Grimmjow… Ahh- con retorcimientos incomodos se fue bajando hasta quedar recostada sobre la cama de hierro, con el imponente hombre-pantera sobre ella.

«_ ¿Por qué siento que esto no tiene ningún mal rato? Grimmjow es… no lo se. Es inexplicable, me hace sentir segura y a gusto. Me conoce mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Ichigo. Pero aun así… yo… no quiero perder en aquel juego. Aunque de alguna irremediable manera, estoy cayendo en la cuenta de que tal vez, me esté enamorando de él_. »

-Nelliel- con sus manos contorneando todo su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar cada fibra de su piel, lamio su lóbulo hasta ronronear a un costado con pequeños suspiros que electrificaban a la indefensa peli verde –No es que no me importe la decisión que quieras tomar pero… olvídate de todo en este momento. Imagina que estamos solo tú y yo en algún lugar desolado… compartiendo el mismo aire- susurro ahogando pequeños suspiros sobre la boca de la fémina.

-¿Q-Que es lo que si-sientes por m-mi?- cuestiono tomando ambas mejillas contraídas por los colmillos.

-Aun no estoy seguro- contesto –Solo sé que eres la única persona con la que quiero compartir todos estos tipos de emociones- el sonrojo de la mujer de cabello verde se extendió hasta la medula. La imagen de Grimmjow devorando a besos, mordidas y lamidas sus manos le dieron directo al clavo, en donde su abdomen bajo se retorcía de placer por percibir todas aquellas emociones de las cuales él hablaba.

-¿Y si después de salir de aquí me olvido de todo y vuelvo a su lado? Para volver a integrarme en el juego…- pregunto curiosa, aun en duda de saber la respuesta.

-Entonces sabré que de alguna manera solo me pertenecerás a mi- contesto seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque de esa manera seguirás siendo tu misma- hablo observando el sonrojo por todo su rostro riendo divertido –Ya basta de tanta charla, me aburre el no poder morderte- expectante se escucho un pequeño –Kyaa- que salió de la boca de Nelliel. Dejándose devorar por la fuerza abrumadora de la bestia clamada como pantera.

* * *

Con extrema curiosidad, salió de su habitación cerrando despacito la puerta para no llamar la atención de aquel silencio que se hallaba en la mansión por ese momento. Suspiro resignada al encontrarse aburrida aun en su estancia. Bajo por las escaleras, observo los recibidores, el extraño de diseño de esa casa llamada mansión, se le era muy parecido al diseño que se llevaban en las casas que se construían en la tierra. Cosa que aprendió en uno de sus tantos libros de literatura que le prestaba su amigo Ishida quien viajaba a cada rato hacia la tierra y le traía uno que otro libro para deshacerse de su aburrición un rato. Nada se le hacia familiar, ni siquiera las puertas o ventanas, todo era algo nuevo lo cual no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Camino y camino y… camino. Recorrió los baños, los extensos pasillos, abrió las enormes habitaciones que se hallaban vacías observando cada detalle quedando cada vez mas sorprendida. Bajaba y subía como una niña pequeña recorriendo cada rincón y abriendo hasta la más pequeña puerta existente de ese lugar. Salía y entraba, observaba la imagen de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Bailaba en el recibidor principal que se hallaba aun costado de la puerta de bienvenida. Seguía con la sala en donde probaba cada fibra de los sillones, el aroma de las flores, y donde observaba el enorme paisaje de nubes que cada ventana le ofrecía.

Un dulce olor se coló por su nariz, y al olerlo se dispuso averiguar que tipo de –cosa, alimento o lo que sea- era dueño de aquel aroma tan embriagador.

Al llegar al lugar, cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en la cocina. Observo el buffet que se hallaba sobre la mesa, y con repentinos brillos sobre sus ojos se comenzó a saborear toda aquella deliciosa comida. ¡Había de todo! Pastelillos, galletas, comida preparada a la sazón, como carne o pollo. Todo se veía tan apetitoso, y se hubiera atrevido a tomar aquel panecillo que le guiñaba los ojos y le decía un incontrolable –cómeme- de no ser por que cierto gato la observaba directo a la cara.

-No creo que sea correcto comer algo antes del almuerzo junto a los demás ¿No crees?- cuestiono el felino lamiéndose una pata.

-¡HA! Un gatito que habla- resonó contenta para tomar al gato amarillo con manchitas blancas entre sus brazos y estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡O-Oye de-detente! ¡S-Suéltame te digo!- con muy poca determinación lo soltó para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Parpadeo varias veces, cerraba y abría sus ojos, dejaba caer la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras observaba al minino que parecía tener un ceño fruncido.

-¿Se habrá perdido?- se preguntaba con su mano sobre el mentón mientras pensaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Quién esta perdido tonta?! ¡Yo vivo aquí!- contesto el animal.

-Que extraño… es la primera vez que te veo- pronuncio inocente la mujer de cabellos naranjas.

-Por supuesto que no, es la segunda- aseguro.

-¿La segunda? Si es así… ¿Cuál fue la primera?- cuestiono a lo que el gato sonrió divertido. Dejando estupefacta a la ojigris al observar como el gato se arrastraba hacia adelante y sus orejas cambiaban de unas puntiagudas blancas a otras negras largas y aterciopeladas, sus patas se encogían y su cola se enrosco en una pequeña bola. Y al pestañear, lo siguiente que vio fue al mismo conejo negro que había conocido aquel día en la fiesta de su hermano.

El conejo salto de la mesa para salir por la puerta, haciendo que Orihime lo siguiera. Corrió como loca detrás de aquel conejo con hábiles patas y gran velocidad, hasta que consiguió encontrarlo en uno de los jardines de la montaña flotante, algo lejos de la mansión. Su vista se ilumino por completo y una sonrisa emocionada se asomo por su rostro, lo que vio fue como armonía para su corazón. Se le hacia muy impactante encontrar lugares como ese ahí en el infierno. Pero lo que veía era real. Un hermoso jardín con un pequeño lago que corría hacia las orillas de la montaña para caer como una cascada hacia el vacío. Incontables arboles de distintos colores se asomaban con sus ramas para saludarla y darle los buenos días a esa hermosa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro. Flores de todo tipo, mariposas que revoloteaban junto a pequeños colibríes que degustaban su sabor y el canto de los pájaros hicieron de esa mañana algo inolvidable.

El conejo que corría hacia ella capto su atención, primero la vio, después la guio hasta la orilla del lago para que tomara asiento sobre el verde pasto que se sentía tan suave.

-Ahora entiendo todo- hablo observando la clara agua del lago mientras se abraza a sus piernas sentada –Ya no tengo duda de que realmente es la segunda vez- dijo un poco entristecida.

-No puedo hacer nada mas que acatar ordenes… nunca fue mi intención traerte a este frio lugar- dijo moviendo los bigotes.

-Para nada, este lugar es realmente acogedor. Es como magia descubrir un paisaje como este aquí en el infierno- dijo recitando cada una de sus palabras al observar tan bella vista –Puedo entenderte, he conocido muchas personas que no tienen las mismas intenciones que ese hombre-

-¿Aizen?-

-Si- contesto –Todos ellos han tratado de apoyarme hasta ahora, pero es inútil. Ya estoy aquí y es muy probable que nunca salga- pronuncio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Si crees en el mañana estoy seguro que tu vida no es morir aquí, siempre tenemos malas rachas. Lo único que nos queda es dar todo de nosotros para salir de ellas ¿no crees?- comento haciendo sentir mejor a la pelinaranja.

-Es usted muy bueno señor conejo- acato Orihime acariciando una oreja negra.

-¡¿Quién es el señor conejo?! ¡Tengo nombre!- reclamo asustando un poco a la ojigris, por lo gruñón y gritón que era aquel conejo.

-¿Y c-cual es?- cuestiono con una pequeña gota en su frente.

-¡Kon! La quimera- Orihime sintió curiosidad por ese extraño nombre.

-¿Quimera?- cuestiono por desconocer el significado de aquella palabra tan llamativa.

El conejo suspiro, al parecer esta será una larga plática. Carraspeo la garganta para tomar la atención de la ojigris.

-Escucha mujer de ojos místicos- hablo entre sabio y tonto, haciendo reír a Orihime –Las quimeras somos unos animales mitológicos que contaban con ciertas partes de algunos animales formando uno solo- hablo observando la determinación de Inoue al escucharlo al pie de la letra –pero por alguna razón, yo soy una quimera completa-

-¿Completa? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- cuestiono, curiosa.

-Yo no me formo con partes de cada animal, soy todos los animales- continuo, mostrando ahora a un aterrador cocodrilo que hizo gritar a la pelinaranja, después a una dorada víbora de cascabel, y después a un pequeñito ratón color café -¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-Wow- clamo emocionada -¿Entonces puedes ser cualquier animal que desees? ¿Hay un límite para eso? ¿Tu escoges los colores?-

-No, es como si los animales que forman quien soy, ya estuvieran predilectos para mí. Con tan solo un pensamiento puedo cambiar mi forma- dijo cambiando de un ratón a un fiero león plateado con alas blancas.

Orihime observaba con magnificencia la hermosura del animal, era algo incomprensible. De pronto un aleteo hizo que volteara para observar a Shiero que llegaba bajando para tomar un poco de agua del lago.

-¡Shiero!- saludo Orihime corriendo hacia el gallarte espíritu.

-¿Shiero? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de la mujer que acariciaba al Pegaso -¿Qué?-

-Es su nombre- dijo para después mostrar su lengua como cualquier niña pequeña que busca una tonta riña –Kurosaki-kun dejo que lo bendijera con este nombre, y por alguna razón Shiero lo acepto- comento. Kon observaba como Shiero saludaba a Orihime mientras juntaban sus cabezas, y por alguna razón sintió envidia del espíritu que recibía toda la atención y el cariño. La ojigris se percato de eso y camino hacia el león que se apartó la primera vez, pero que después busco más de las caricias que le ofrecía la pelinaranja.

Después de un buen tiempo que pasaron juntos compartiendo momentos y platicando de todo el paso del tiempo y como fue la vida en sus preciadas memorias pasadas, la tarde se hizo presente.

-Es bueno encontrar amigos tan bondadosos como ustedes- susurro la ojigris que se encontraba recostada sobre el enorme regazo del león plateado.

-¿Amigos?- cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Si…- contesto bostezando –Todo ustedes, son muy buenos conmigo…- dio un pequeño estirón mientras compartía otro bostezo –tanto que no me gustaría pensar… todo lo demás que nos falta por comenzar- dijo refiriéndose al plan malévolo que llevaba Aizen entre sus manos. Entristeciendo un tanto a Kon.

-I-Inoue…- llamo el león, acostado a un lado de Shiero quien ya estaba más que en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿si?-

-Gracias- contesto recargando la cabeza sobre sus patas para dormir más cómodo.

-¿Por?- pregunto entre abriendo sus ojos, observando el brillo del lago con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Por ser mi primera amiga- Y este fue, el momento en que por primera vez en su vida, experimento ese calor que se siente en el rostro cuando dices algo realmente vergonzoso. Sintió un poco de cosquillas al sentir como Orihime se acomodaba de lado sobre su regazo sonriendo un tanto adormilada.

-Eres muy lindo Kon…- pronuncio durmiendo, haciendo el sonrojo del león cada vez más fuerte. Haciéndolo chasquear los dientes.

-Tonta-

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato desde que su líder se condujo entre los muros de la fortaleza del cielo. Sus cuatro súbditos se hallaban callados y atentos, a todos aquellos ángeles que se mantenían aun con sus armas en manos. Era aterrador hasta cierto punto para ellos, observar aquellos rostros divinos con ceños fruncidos y la rabia reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos con el único propósito de hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y más que aterrador, era triste. Que por su causa, todo su mundo lleno de paz y armonía se venga hecho un desastre solo para cumplir las órdenes egoístas de su líder. Todo realmente era tan triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rangiku?- cuestiono el peli plateado, observando como la rubia se sobaba constantemente sus pies quemados.

-Si… fue duro arrepentirme de no robar cierta energía de aquí ¿verdad?- comento risueña haciendo sonreír al oji celeste.

-Y que lo digas- camino hacia ella ayudándole a posarse sobre una banca que estaba cerca, para colocarle las sandalias.

-Gin… este lugar se me hace tan nostálgico- miro hacia alrededor, a la gente que los observaba, a sus compañeros que se alejaban para ahuyentar con ciertas miradas asesinas a las personas que trataban de acercarse.

-Tranquila Rangiku, ya pasara. Lo prometo- pronuncio observándola hacia sus ojos azules como el océano. Y estaba apunto de decir algo mas de no ser por…

-Gin, Matsumoto… tanto tiempo- saludo el peliblanco con un ademan de manos, mientras caminaba hacia ellos con esa aura de capitán que ahora lo caracterizaba tanto. Dejando estupefacta a cierta rubia quien no se inmutaba en mostrar su sorpresa al ver lo tanto que había crecido aquel pequeño niño.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?-

**Continuara…**

**Avance:**

Hoy no habrá avance... muajajajaja muéranse de curiosidad porque lo que viene -les advierto- que estara RE! bueno! asi que jujuujujuj!

* * *

**Detrás de escenas con Bleach :D!**

Y: Yaaaay! Estoy tan cansada T_T XD! Pero bueno, si ya se. Yo y mis estúpidas promesas que rompe el tiempo. Como quisiera tener una maquina del tiempo o algo asi de perdido para detenerlo y escribir y escribir por siempre *-*

Pero eso es imposible asi que por eso actualizo hasta ahora. Con el examen de química ala vuelta de la esquina sin haber estudiado, ¡Estoy nerviosaa! Mañana andaré como loca, pero bueno ya les dire luego como me fue.

Mientras todo sea por ustedes esta bien, no hay pero que valga.** ¡LOS AMO!**

En este detrás de escenas no habrá mucha platica, ni entrevista, ya que** no prestaron atención** a la pregunta del capitulo anterior asi que se las vuelvo a hacer:

**_*CUALQUIER PREGUNTA QUE QUIERAN, AJAM. ULQUIORRA CIFFER LA CONTESTARA PARA USTEDES. N/A: no se vale spoiler, bueno solo un poquitín si gustan, pero nada que sea muy importante. Eso no se escribirá._**

**Asi que dejame una pregunta para la siguiente entrevista en "Detras de escenas con Bleach ;D" El personaje entrevistado sera !ULQUIORRA CIFER! asi que si tienes una pregunta para este personaje sobre el fic, lo que sea, solo hazla ^^ Claro solo es una pregunta por review *O***

**Por lo que -kawaiineka- perdon por no contestar tu pregunta, pero sin duda la contestare hasta el prox capi! TE QUIERO NENA ;)! YO TAMBIEN TE HECHO DE MENOS!**

**A TODOS MIS LECTORES LOS HECHO DE MENOS, CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE ESCRIBIR ALGO MAS PARA USTEDES, POR QUE SE LO MERECEN! GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y AGUANTAR TODA ESA PACIENCIA xd! AUN NO SE COMO RESISTEN TANTO XD, YO YA ME HUBIERA ASESINADO AJAJAJAJAJAA.**

**LOS AMO! BESOS & ABRAZOS POR MONTON :3**

**ASI QUE... ¿UN BELLO REVIEW?**

**Matta~Neee Miauu ^.^**


	7. Private Guy II

**Olis queridos lectores!**

**Arghhh! ahora si se me seco el cerebro XD! Bueno la verdad es que los comentarios los dejo para el final. **

**Lo UNICO que me gustaria pedirles es que me respondan con SINCERIDAD esta pregunta: ¿Estoy perdiendo el toque? XD! Creo que por el tiempo que he dejado de escribir -Que fue MUCHO-... bueno siento que me falta algo... la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo, sin embargo tarde mucho en hacer un solo capitulo T_T Bueno solo contesten...**

**Los invito a ver mi nuevo drabble "When summer cold" Esta muy divertido XD En serio se los recomiendo!**

**N/A: LOS AMO! digo bleach es de Kubo y esto es OFICIALMENTE MIO! Nada de copiar ni sacar ideas mis niños... creanme esto cuesta! XD Si no me creen pregúntenle a mi cerebro y a mi trasero -pobre-**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Private Guy II**

_{En ese caso… mi querido Rey, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí durante mi eternidad de vida; y me disculpo por deshonrarte de esta manera. Me enamoré, fue inevitable y lo admito, ella lo es todo para mí que estoy dispuesto hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de verla sonreír. Es por eso que decidí renunciar a estas alas, para poder protegerla como es debido. Siempre estaré agradecido y en deuda por ser uno de los tantos a los que les brindaste tu más sincera confianza. Te devuelvo estas alas para que no te olvides de este desgraciado ángel quien te admirara y querrá por el resto de su vida…}_

La falta de aire le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe; estaba exaltado y desorientado con el sudor corriendo por su rostro. ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que despertar con el mismo recuerdo en las mañanas? El sofocante calor del sol que se colaba por las cortinas lo hizo incorporarse una vez más con pesadez. ¿Siempre será así? Aquella rutina levantándose de esa manera. Ya no había nadie a quien molestar por las mañanas… ya no había nadie a quien desearle los buenos días a un lado suyo de la cama.

Despacio se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño con el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos junto a las enormes bolsas bajo estos, representando el dolor del desvelo noche tras noche. En términos médicos, no era saludable su horrible estado; pero podía sobrevivir. Lavo su cara y al mirarse al espejo solo pudo asimilar un sueño. Ese no podía ser él. Con el cabello desaliñado, áspero con ciertas canas visibles en su flequillo de frente. Las ojeras extendiendo la piel arrugada, Ahh… se estaba volviendo cada vez más viejo, y la expresión del paso del tiempo en su rostro no le daba puntos a su favor. Era increíble como el paso del tiempo puede ir cambiando el aspecto humano. Una piel firme y fuerte vista desde el punto viejo como las arrugas y lo áspero… el aspecto anciano. Aunque sabía que estaba exagerando, su edad aun le salvaba del precipicio, y la raíz del problema solo era la falta de sueño. Y claro la escaza sensación de la esperanza… algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

La ridícula risa frente al espejo le mostraba su cobardía. Era inhumano hacerle eso a sus dos últimos rayos de sol. ¡Era un completo idiota! Que dos de los cuatro rayos se extinguieran no significaba que a los restantes los dejara en la deriva. Debía guiarlos hasta encontrar su lugar mejor junto al sol. Debía protegerlas, y eso es lo que se juró al ver por primera vez la tumba de sus seres amados. Aun tenia razones para luchar… y con determinación seguirá hacia adelante. Por qué no importa lo que pase… siempre estará ahí para ellas.

-Estabas perdiendo tu chispa… - se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo mientras sonreía –Es hora de regresar a ser el de antes, verdad ¿Isshin?-

-¡Oto-san!- llamo una dulce voz desde la planta baja -¡Baja a desayunar!- con suma felicidad bajo para abrazar a sus dos retoños quienes lo miraron sorprendidas. Desde aquel accidente su padre había perdido algo valioso, y ahora que lo veían tan recuperado, era como un milagro.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Oto-san volvió a la normalidad!- confeso con lagrimillas sobre los ojos mientras se aferraba a su padre.

-¡Eso veo Yuzu!- celebro la pelinegra junto a la familia.

-Lo siento mis pequeñas las preocupe mucho ¿verdad?- cuestiono a lo que ambas asintieron con la cabeza -¿Qué les parece si en la tarde vamos por un helado? ¡Su viejo invita!-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron.

En este tiempo no importaba el orgullo y de algún modo tenía que hacer a un lado aquel dolor aterrador, debía mostrar su valor y la fortaleza de su experiencia; él entendió eso al ver hacia esos ojos que por primera vez lo cautivaron. «No voy a decepcionarte más… Masaki»

Y aunque alguna vez las haya rechazado… aun tenía las suficientes alas para luchar.

* * *

«Alguna vez tuve miedo de los demás… La gente huía de mí, por mi apariencia. Y yo comencé a temer de mí mismo. El terror consumía mi alma. Por las noches, al dormir; solía sentir el temblar de mi cuerpo. Y cuando comenzaba a perderme entre sueños… aparecía una vez más en ese extraño mundo de hielo. Grandes y extraños campos de hielo se manifestaban frente a mí. Sentía su presencia y escuchaba una voz haciendo eco entre los bloques de hielo, como si me estuviera aplastando… como si me hubiera tragado. Sofocante… como un trueno retumbando en la distancia. Había una voz… que repetidas veces pronunciaba mi nombre, llamándome. Envolviéndome en el eco de la voz que se producía de entre el desgarrador hielo, como un trueno que estalla vibrante desde los cielos en la jornada… como una flor tocando mi palma. Sé que me temen, todos por aquí me temen. En mi vida solo había dos personas quienes nunca temblaron al estar a mi lado. Ya sea por mi cabello plateado, mis ojos turquesa o mi frió comportamiento; todos decían que era "como el hielo". Y cuando llegaste a salvarme aquel día de soledad recuerdo oírte decir: "No entiendo nada de lo que la gente dice. Personas que ni siquiera se conocen a sí mismas viven de la debilidad de los demás. Alimentándose de los sentimientos que puedes experimentar por causa de su ignorancia. Deja que su vida devastadora los trague, que la envidia que los corroe sea tu fuerza. No te dejes llevar, que no te sobrepasen, camina orgulloso, pues lo que tu posees es un regalo de dios, que va desde el corazón hasta al alma; y créeme cuando te digo que no hay poder más hermoso que el que conservas en tu interior. Ese mundo que te llama desde dentro, es algo mucho más poderoso que los sentimientos de ira y soledad. Es algo que te define, y va más allá del entendimiento de la ignorancia. Levántate y sigue adelante, y deja de alimentarlos con tu miedo, que podrías terminar por ser tragado por completo".

Al principio bufe, después de unas cuantas risas más termine por carcajearme. Realmente eran las palabras más cursis que había oído en mi vida… pero también eran las palabras más realistas que me habían dicho en toda mi vida hasta ahora. Y lo peor de todo es que mis lágrimas no demostraban más que la verdad. Todo lo que ella me había dicho, había sido cierto. Y en ese momento descubrí el significado del dicho: "la verdad duele". Mas sin embargo nunca se apartó de mi lado, en ese momento había algo más que hielo en mi interior, había algo cálido y dulce. Nunca había llorado frente a alguien, tampoco había tenido algún tipo de apoyo por algo sentimental, ni mucho menos ese tipo de abrazo y cuando pude recargarme sobre su regazo, supe que había algo más que una simple calidez. Había amor. Había esperanza. Había salvación. "¿Ya te sientes mejor, chico?" Su voz era como los ángeles, su rostro, su belleza estaban mucho más allá de mi entendimiento. Y gracias a ella supe cómo seguir adelante, como controlar aquel poder que me define por quien soy ahora. Con este poder me prometí protegerla junto a los seres que amo. Le estoy eternamente agradecido… pero también estoy totalmente decepcionado. Si en aquel entonces hubiera descubierto "aquello" que escondía ese tierno abrazo, nunca la habría dejado hablar, y tal vez ahora mismo estuviera ahogándome en ese mar helado; sin importarme el porqué. Se me paso por alto, mi inocencia no me permitió ver que en ese abrazo también… había engaño. Palabras hermosas que con el tiempo se congelaron por completo. Y cuando dijiste "tengo que irme" fui capaz de escuchar esa **voz** una vez más. Tentándome. Envolviéndome al punto de no decirte nada y soltar tu mano para dejarte ir… junto a él. Ocultando la verdad ahora que ya no estabas aquí, distante, cerca y resonante. Buscándola, decidí continuar. Así tuviera que morir en ese campo de hielo…»

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?-

-Al menos no te olvidaste de mi nombre- dijo con una media sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices algo como eso? Jamás sería capaz de ello…- su rostro se llenó de angustia por el comentario del joven capitán. Ella en su vida sería capaz de olvidarlo, era una persona esencial. Ni siquiera imagina una vida sin haberlo conocido.

-Supongo que ha pasado tiempo desde su ida, digamos que aún no estoy listo como para otorgar perdón- el bufido de Gin capto la atención del pequeño haciendo que frunciera más su ceño -¿Puedes decirme la gracia en esto, Gin?- Matsumoto observo desde el rabillo del ojo al hombre con quien decidió pasar el resto de sus días, atónita y confundida de su risa.

-Bueno es que tus palabras no tienen congruencia… nadie hablaba sobre pedir perdón- reía con su típica sonrisa de zorro, desquiciada –Hitsugaya-kun… o ¿debería llamarte capitán Hitsugaya?-

-¡Bastardo!- el peli plateado estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo pero la mujer que se interpuso con brazos extendidos y mirada seria lo detuvo de golpe. ¿Por qué lo había detenido? ¿Aún era capaz de defenderlo después de todo? -¡Matsumoto! ¡Apártate!- sin intenciones de moverse, la oji azul se limitó a fruncir su ceño.

-¡No!- giro sobre si para dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos blancos, quien al observarla comprendió al instante lo que su boca se negaba a decir bajando un tanto la mirada –Gin… por favor- Ichimaru suspiro, realmente no podía ser inmune a ella. Con algo de enojo chasqueo los dientes, mientras que se acercaba hacia la rubia poniéndola nerviosa. Sonrió de polo a polo y con dulzura poso su mano sobre la cabellera de oro, acariciándola. Haciendo sonrojar a una oji azul.

-No tenías que pedirlo de esa manera- susurro mientras continuaba su andar dejándola atrás dando a entender que se quitaría de en medio, si tanto estorbaba no había razones para quedarse ahí –Solo no olvides Rangiku… la razón por la que vinimos aquí, no es más que para servir a Aizen-sama- recordó pasando de largo al pequeño capitán quien ni siquiera se dio la libertad de observarlo. Para después desaparecer del lugar. Aquellas palabras recordatorias provocaron una mirada de tristeza en el rostro de la bella Matsumoto, lo cual no fue ignorado por el oji turquesa.

-Servir a Aizen-sama ¿eh?- recito recordando las palabras de Gin, pronunciándolas con desgano –Claro… siempre fue así desde el principio-

-Eso no es…- trato de negar lo obvio… pero eso era más que imposible.

-Olvídalo… no es necesario que inventes una excusa, las cosas que provocaron ya están hechas- la triste mirada de Rangiku le dio una punzada en el corazón que no tardo en golpearse internamente por lo estúpido que fue, está claro que su deber es obedecer las órdenes de su amo. Así como él las de su rey, no es que las intenciones de destruir todo lo que poseía fueran ideas de ella, por supuesto que no. Ella no tenía la culpa, y el no ganaba nada culpándola –De todas formas… ¿Qué es lo que planea Aizen al hablar con el rey? La verdad es que no creo que sea tan estúpido como para atacar al cielo tan solo con 4 de sus esclavos- soltó de golpe, ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.

-No somos sus esclavos, todos tenemos una razón para servir a Aizen-sama- contesto indignada, era curioso nunca se imaginó tener ese tipo de charla y menos con esa persona –Además ¿es enserio que quieres hablar sobre esto? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir cambiar el ambiente por un tipo de conversación más atractiva?- se burló con los brazos cruzados bajo sus enormes pechos mientras reía por el repentino sonrojo que torno sobre el pequeño capitán. Realmente tenía todo el derecho de presumir lo mucho que lo conocía.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas- contesto sonrojado mirando hacia el lado contrario, haciendo reír divertida a la oji azul. Por lo que el también sonrió, para después reír a su lado. Era inevitable, el tiempo que no paso junto a ella ha sido largo.

-Veo que el tiempo te ha favorecido, estas más alto de cómo te recuerdo- hablo la mujer sentándose de nuevo sobre la banca –Aun te veo como aquel niño que añoraba dormir entre mi brazos- pronuncio tierna mientras palmeaba el lado libre de la banca dándole a entender que se sentara junto a ella, a lo que el peli plateado obedeció a rastras con carmín sobre las mejillas –Veo que tomaste en serio mi consejo, ya eres todo un capitán, te felicito- Hitsugaya la observo de reojo, ¿Por qué aunque lo felicitaba su rostro mostraba lo contrario?

-¿Qué clase de felicitación es esa? No me anima para nada- Rangiku sonrió.

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz y a la vez triste- confeso -¿Qué debería hacer? Quería pasar todo este tiempo contigo, ver a través de todo este tiempo tu progreso, no quería perderme tu ceremonia de iniciación ni el cómo portabas con orgullo el apodo de capitán… pero de cierta forma tampoco quería alejarme de Gin…-

-Y sobre todas las cosas… lo elegiste a él- continuo como si las palabras se hubieran quedado a mitad de su garganta, ahogándose.

-No era justo, yo jamás tuve que tener la opción de elegir… pero si, por sobre todo lo elegí a él- verdades que duelen en el corazón… ¿Cómo detenerlas?

-Tu no pareces haber cambiado, sigues siendo la misma mujer de pechos grandes- la carcajada de Matsumoto le provoco una sonrisa. Pero el no mentía, ella seguía teniendo la misma alma pura que cuando la conoció. Y eso logro alegrarlo en su corazón… pero había algo que si había cambiado –Sin embargo Gin… él no parece ser el mismo-

-Te equivocas, sigue siendo el mismo. Puedo jurarlo- le encantaba su determinación pero a sus ojos era otra cosa –A todo esto, ¿Cómo le va a Momo-chan?- la pregunta le saco un rostro petrificado por lo que preocupo a la mayor -¿Paso algo?-

-Hinamori… ella no es la misma-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- cuestiono angustiada.

-A Hinamori le afecto de sobre manera el impacto de la traición de Aizen, ella ha estado… bueno, con algunas dificultades, y todo es por culpa de ese maldito… no sé qué demonios le hizo pero estoy seguro que pagara por ello- la rabia en sus palabras, la ira sobre sus puños, no le llevaban más que a…

-La venganza… no es algo que puedas manejar ¿sabes?- contesto preocupada por el estado de su amigo –Si no tienes la suficiente determinación, ni las manos manchadas de varia sangre ajena, terminaras por ser el muñeco del titiritero llamado: venganza, ten eso en cuenta- Hitsugaya se levantó de la banca tomando en cuenta las palabras de la oji azul.

-Matsumoto… hace un momento dijiste que todos tenían una razón para servir a Aizen- cuestiono con la vista hacia el horizonte -¿Puedo saber la tuya?- la rubia bajo la mirada, eso era algo que solo ella sabía, ni siquiera Gin sabe esa razón.

-Lo siento Hitsugaya-kun- confeso con el corazón en la boca, a lo que el peli plateado chasqueo la lengua –Eso es un secreto que prefiero mantenerlo propio por ahora-

-Entiendo- pronuncio comenzando a caminar hacia los otros capitanes.

-Hitsugaya-kun- llamo la rubia haciéndolo parar en seco –Fue bueno mientras duro, así que no me avergüenza decir que me alegro mucho haberte visto una vez más- la sonrisa tierna sobre su rostro que le dedico al voltear le causo un pequeño trance en su corazón.

-Me alegra sentir lo mismo-

* * *

-Traidor- el imponente Rey se debatía internamente en contra de sus principios. Tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y tomar a ese hombre para poder asesinarlo con sus propias manos… ese bastardo había tomado lo único preciado que le quedaba de su familia. Orihime no era causante de ningún pesar, ni siquiera era capaz de molestar al mismo viento, ¿Por qué jodidos decidió llevársela?

-Es una cálida bienvenida, Su Majestad- pronuncio con sorna, lo que hizo que ambos hombres presentes fruncieran el ceño. El rey Sora era conocido por su semblante calmado, el nunca requeriría a la guerra si no fuera necesario. Siempre fue más diplomático, tenía la idea de que todo problema poseía una causa y podía ser reparado mediante un acuerdo, claro uno que beneficie hacia ambos bandos. Pero jamás en su vida llego a pensar que tendría que hacer un acuerdo con las personas del mismo infierno. Jamás llego a imaginar en volverle a ver la cara a Souske Aizen una vez más.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, traidor?- cuestiono el rey.

-Veo que su Majestad no tiene intenciones de pronunciar mi nombre- Yamamoto observaba cada detalle de Aizen, cualquier respiro incluso un parpadeo podía significar algo. Sora-sama negó rabiado al escuchar al castaño.

-Ni mi lengua, ni mi boca; merecen saborear el veneno que conlleva al pronunciar tu nombre. Tienes suerte de que aún me dirija a ti en persona, así que "traidor" bastara para ti- ya no había duda, realmente estaba rabiado, y claro tenía sus razones. Pero Aizen también era alguien a quien le gustaba el respeto, y ser llamado traidor le calaba como patadas en el trasero. Tampoco podía hacer de idiota y obligar al rey a llamarlo por su nombre, si de por si el viejo capitán ya era un problema enfrentarse de esa manera al rey no sería para nada divertido. Debía haber más dolor, más sufrimiento –Aun estoy esperando una respuesta, traidor. ¿A qué has venido?- Aizen sonrió de lado, la verdad es que aunque el rey pueda decir y orar lo más calmado que trate, no puede dejar de aparentar sus ansias por asesinarlo en ese momento, y eso era algo de lo que Aizen disfrutaba con gusto.

-Creo que tus aliados ya te han contado a lo que vine: a negociar- el anciano que observaba todo recargado desde la puerta, tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que venía a "negociar" Aizen. No puede ser algo tan simple como los tesoros del cielo, debía llevar algo más. ¿Quería su gente? ¿Su armada? ¿Su pueblo? Si hubiera recorrido todo un largo camino solo para venir a buscar algo tan crucial como la venganza, ¿De qué trataba aquello? ¿O es que solo venía a presenciar la amargura y el odio que le guardaba este lugar? No podía ser nada de eso. Si buscaba venganza podía haber comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque aún tenía la duda de: ¿Por qué se querría vengar alguien como Aizen? ¿Vengarse de quién? No tenía razones para ocasionar algo como eso, toda la gente que compartió algo o algún momento con él, eran buenas personas. Jamás en su estancia en el cielo alguien le había causado daño. No existían tales acusaciones. ¿Por qué demonios quería causar dolor a un lugar que solo le otorgo amistad y amor?

-¿Y de que van esos negocios tuyos?- Espera… ¿Y si solo quería asesinar al rey y todo esto de la negociación era una farsa? No podía esperarse menos, era Aizen de quien estaban hablando. Cualquier juego sucio llevaba su nombre impregnado. Pero también debía descartar esa idea, por más que a ese hombre le guste jugar con su presa, le gustaba más observarla sufrir hasta su muerte. Por lo que no podía ser la muerte del rey, ya lo hubiera hecho al atravesar esas puertas.

-Depende de lo que me puedas ofrecer- la mirada del rey se tornó oscura, ¿de qué iba este hombre?

-Pensamos que tu visita era porque la negociación ya la tendrías grabada en la cabeza, Aizen- hablo el anciano sin despegar su mano sobre su bastón.

-Y yo pensé que esta sería una conferencia privada, los ancianos deberían ir a descansar ¿No lo crees, Genryūsai?- contesto burlón hacia el capitán quien apretó con más fuerza su bastón.

-¡Bastardo!- pero fue detenido por la mano de Sora, la cual se hallaba alzada hacia él. Ahora por culpa del maldito de Aizen había perdido la compostura frente a su rey, y ese desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando.

-No hace falta, comandante- hablo aun con la mano alzada –De esto me ocupo yo- dijo sin preámbulos mirando serio hacia el castaño, quien alzo una ceja divertido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Perro que ladra no muerde-

-Pero conocen muy bien como afilarse los colmillos- Interrumpió el pelinegro, llamando la atención de Aizen quien lo observaba curioso.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo lo hacen majestad?- cuestiono el castaño con ojos orgullosos y afilados.

-Masticando carne fresca…- inquirió el rey con un semblante oscuro sobre su mirada. Parece que esto se llevara más de un rato.

* * *

{-Eso es porque tengo mucho interés en las personas afortunadas como tú, Byakuya- el elegante hombre sonrió detrás de la taza de té que sostenían sus finos dedos. Realmente esa mujer era muy parecida a _**ella.**_

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy afortunado Orihime?- cuestiono el pelinegro degustando de una deliciosa tostada con mantequilla de la mejor calidad. El panorama era hermoso, se hallaban desayunando en medio de un bosque a orillas de un brillante rio. La pelinaranja no dejaba de pronunciar lo hermoso que le parecía ese paisaje y lo magnifico que le parecía que Byakuya disfrutara de lugares tan bellos como ese. Era increíble lo compatibles que eran, los gustos y las cosas en común eran simplemente más que una coincidencia.

-Bueno… vienes del mundo humano ¿verdad?- pregunto inocente la joven al observar el semblante apacible del rio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- no estaba preocupado. No es como si le importara que ella supiera, pero él nunca le había hablado sobre ello.

-Bueno cuando estudiaba con Nanao-san sobre la historia de nuestro reino, había un libro…- comento mientras tenía la total atención del pelinegro, quien se veía muy atento a lo que decía la ojigris.

-¿Un libro?- adquirió el joven alentándola a proseguir.

-Sí, un libro… uno diferente a los demás. Su pasta, sus palabras, la redactura, incluso las hojas eran diferentes, y los autores no eran nombres comunes a nuestro reino, ya que sus apellidos no existían en "el libro"-

-Orihime… ¿Volviste a revisar "el libro" del Rey sin permiso?- cuestiono mirándola fijamente lo que la inquieto un poco, poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿S-Si?- contesto con media risa. Byakuya suspiro.

-¿Qué haremos contigo?- Orihime rio -¿Y? ¿Qué descubriste?- alentó de nuevo observando su felicidad al ver que no tenía intenciones de regañarla.

-Esos extraños nombres solo podían provenir de un solo lugar, el mundo humano. Estaba tan confundida sobre ello, que no tarde en consultarlo con Ishida cuando llego de su viaje. A lo que afirmo mi suposición- pronuncio dejando la taza para observar al joven capitán –Me parecía fascinante su mundo que no tardo en volverse en una obsesión para mí. Fue entonces que mi hermano me explico, que en el mundo humano también veneraban a nuestro Dios, el creador de nuestro reino. Y que también había personas malas en ese lugar- comento con un semblante triste.

-Sí, muchas personas allá también creen en el infierno- confeso –Pero también hay personas amables como tú, Orihime-

-Byakuya, mi hermano me dijo que el trabajo de un ángel castigador como Ishida, es uno de los más magníficos y a la vez de las más terribles labores que alguien pudiera tener- pronuncio recordando el momento en que supo porque su amigo Ishida tardaba tanto en regresar a casa –Nii-san me contó la historia sobre la primer muerte de un ser humano, había un hombre llamado Engelier Clelio, un simple campesino que hace muchos años se sacrificó para detener una catástrofe. La historia narra que en el lugar en donde murió este hombre nació un hermoso roble de una altura inimaginable y del cual su fruto: llamado "glan" era el más jugoso del mundo a pesar de ser un fruto seco –hablo observando hacia el cielo, como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta que siempre estuvo esperando –Ya que Clelio llevo la vida de todo ser humano, ganando experiencias buenas así como también malas, no sabía si su alma debía irse al cielo o al infierno, por lo que de su corazón nacieron dos ángeles. Uno de alas blancas como el infinito y otro de alas negras como el vacío, representando tanto el bien como el mal. Convirtiéndose ambos en un ángel castigador, para que la siguiente alma que quede al igual que él en la deriva tenga una sentencia justa… es por eso que admiro tanto a Ishida, no es un trabajo nada fácil-

-Comprendo… ¿Pero aun no entiendo como sabes que soy del mundo humano?- cuestiono al escuchar una historia pasada que ya conocía.

-Nii-san me conto que aquel día lluvioso tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con el alma de un joven… tan pura que no tardo en enternecer a su corazón, dijo que en la brecha de almas había un bloqueo, muchas personas habían muerto; por lo que eran muchas las almas a las cuales había que sentenciar, así que decidió ayudar- hablo con una sonrisa tierna sobre sus labios, imaginando como debió haber sido esa escena –También dijo que había alguien herido, y entonces; frente a sus ojos apareció… era un joven de tez blanca como la nieve cubierto completamente de sangre- pronuncio observando el rostro de Byakuya quien parecía sumergido entre recuerdos –Al parecer había sido un estilo de daga mágica la que ocasiono un agujero en su corazón. Sora me dijo que jamás en su vida había conocido una causa de muerte tan pura como la suya. Tanta era su admiración por esa persona que fue acogida en nuestra casa, y durante mis paseos nocturnos escuche el abrir de las puertas… fue entonces cuando los vi: aquellos misteriosos ojos violáceos que tanto me han llamado. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cómo olvidarlo… aún recuerdo cuando trataste de despojarme de mis ensangrentadas prendas con tan solo trece años de edad- sonrió añorando los recuerdos de su vida en el cielo –También recuerdo a una chica de quince, enojada y totalmente en contra de la palabra de su hermano, el rey- Orihime se sonrojo –Me llamaste vejete-

-¡T-Tan solo era una n-niña! Aun no conocía el significado de esas palabras- adquirió con su semblante nervioso –A esa edad no conocía como actuar como una mujer-

-¿Y ahora…? ¿Sigo siendo un vejete?- cuestiono intuitivo hacia la pelinaranja, quien se sonrojo hasta la medula.

-P-Por supuesto q-que no… una vez en el cielo después de los veinte años la edad pasa por siglos, así es como los ángeles jamás pierden su belleza, después de todo vivimos en un reino de paz y armonía, aunque jamás presumimos sobre ella, se nos ha dado como un don… sin embargo eso es algo que tú ya conservabas en vida- confeso con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Bueno… ahora sabes que me conservare aun si tengo veintiséis años, aunque dentro de poco serás toda una mujer, una mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres- sonrojada, no sabía cómo actuar frente a ese hombre cuyos halagos parecían ser su especialidad. Pero había algo por lo que inicio la conversación, la única cosa que se negó a contarle su hermano… quería saberla.

-Byakuya…- llamo la joven mientras apretaba una y otra vez sus manos debajo del mantel de la fina mesa, el hombre de ojos violáceos se concentró en su rostro, no había día alguno en que no admirara la belleza de esa mujer. Realmente tenía que ser hija de un rey porque si no… tendría la decencia de llamarse a sí misma una completa diosa. Y ni hablar de su forma de ser, la princesa era todo un pan de dios – ¿Puedes decirme la causa de tu muerte…?- la pregunta lo desorbito un segundo. No era que lo quería guardar como un secreto pero… no estaba listo para contárselo. No a ella. No aun. Debía tener claro ciertos sentimientos aun…

-Eres curiosa- pronuncio tomando un sorbo de té, coloco la taza en su lugar y se puso de pie, caminando sobre el césped que brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol mientras observaba al rio que ahora parecía tener forma gracias al viento –Si me permites Orihime… quiero confesarte que en estos momentos mi corazón es como el rio- su rostro blanco contrastaba con el reflejo del agua, y su cabello negro danzaba sobre el viento, mientras que la pelinaranja se hallaba un tanto confundida por sus palabras –Hay veces en las que por las noches mis sueños no son más que recuerdos de mi vida pasada, unos no tan alegres como otros. Y eso hace que en mi corazón existan ondas como en el rio… confundiéndome- Byakuya observo la mirada triste en el rostro de la ojigris lo que le partió el alma –Eres una mujer muy hermosa Orihime…- llamo observando como en su rostro se asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas, así que camino hacia ella posándose a un lado… para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos –Tan hermosa y con bellos sentimientos que… esos recuerdos hacen que me odie a mí mismo, por favor te ruego que no gastes lagrimas por mí- pronuncio mientras las limpiaba –Quiero estar completo contigo, por lo que necesito aclarar mi mente, y te juro que cuando esté listo… no solo sabrás sobre mi pasado si no que construirás un futuro, uno que estoy dispuesto a pasarlo a tu lado-

-B-Byakuya…- llamo la mujer mientras se aferraba a su cuello, sintiendo como los labios ajenos eran posados sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Puedes confiar en mí?- cuestiono, abrazándola.

-Estoy dispuesta hacerlo… hasta más allá de nuestro futuro- confeso, sonrojada.

-Orihime… gracias-}

Ya han pasado seis años desde aquel día lluvioso en que cruce la brecha… es largo el tiempo desde que conocí a Sora-sama y a Orihime. Aun cuando ella trato de saber más sobre mi… lo único que pude hacer fue cerrarme más. Oh dios ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo tantas ganas de verla… pero ahora que se encuentra capturada por un hombre vil como Aizen, todo se me es imposible. No puedo pensar con claridad… ahora, sin ella, todo es más difícil. Tan solo soy un inútil más… Si no fuera porque aún conservo un poco de cordura, ya hubiera seguido la idea de Ulquiorra. Y una guerra en este momento es lo menos que necesita nuestro rey… ¿Pero qué hacer cuando lo último que le queda se le es robado? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

-¿Qué puedo hacer…?-

-¿Nii-sama?- el aludido giro su rostro con sorpresa. Ahí estaba una vez más, aquella mirada familiar.

-Kuchiki Rukia…- llamo con un semblante serio. La pequeña mujer mostro un rostro afligido, ¿Por qué aún seguía llamándola de esa manera? -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eh buscado tu reiatsu, tenemos que hablar- continuo la pelinegra caminando más hacia el balcón en donde se hallaba aquel hombre al que llamaba hermano.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, necesitas superar el pasado… solo de esa forma lograras seguir adelante- continuo observando la vista desde ese balcón, dándole la espalda.

-¡Entonces enséñame…!- exclamo haciendo girar sorprendido al capitán, para observarla -¡Enséñame! ¡Hazlo…! ¡Hazlo por favor! Por q-que eres el único… e-eres el u-único que ha podido s-salir d-de este infierno…- grito sincera, con ambos puños a sus costados. Byakuya no quería mirar, ella nunca le había hecho daño, sin embargo aquel accidente de su vida pasada, fue capaz de acabar con la armonía de su familia. Acabo con todo lo que se respetaba del nombre Kuchiki. Y sabia, ¡Dios! Él sabía muy bien, que Rukia no tenía la culpa, en ese entonces tan solo era una niña. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué rayos no puede hablarle como antes?

-¿Y quién dijo que yo había salido de ese infierno?- cuestiono abriendo los ojos violáceos que tanto se parecían a los suyos. Realmente eran hermanos –Tu más que nadie debería saber que aún no soy capaz de perdonarme…-

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- la pregunta le ardía en la garganta, su rostro mojado por las lágrimas era oscurecido por la sombra de su cabello, pero ya era hora, de una vez por todas tenía que saber la verdad. Y tal vez esta sea su última oportunidad.

-Si me arrepiento…- esa confesión la hizo actuar, levantar la cara, y mostrar su debilidad. Y aun si él no podía llamarla por su nombre, podía saborear perfectamente el dolor que sentía su hermana en ese momento. Verla con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, con ojos furiosos y tristeza a la vez, dirigiéndose solo hacia él… era doloroso –Me arrepiento de todo lo que pude hacer y no hice- y una vez más la sorpresa inundo en el rostro de la pequeña Kuchiki.

-¿Pero… t-tu?- balbuceo tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Lo siento… Rukia- la pelinegra tapo su boca con ambas manos, derramo las mil y una lagrimas que hasta ni siquiera pudo soportar sostenerse por ella misma por lo que cayó sobre sus rodillas. Que felicidad, él… él había pronunciado su nombre una vez más –Caí en la depresión, te deje abandonada, y la forma en la que no podía pronunciar tu nombre… era porque simplemente no merecía que tú me llamaras hermano, no podía perdonarme… así que decidí atravesar ese infierno yo solo pero… al parecer te arrastre conmigo- Byakuya camino hasta su hermana igual cayendo sobre sus rodillas para después abrazarla, tan fuerte que Rukia juro sentir la falta de aire. Pero no importo, en ese momento no había nada en el mundo que fuera capaz de separarlos –Perdóname Rukia-

-Nii-sama… l-lo s-siento- aferrándose al sentimiento. El demonio bailo junto al ángel en una reconciliación digna de ser más allá de lo divino.

-Está bien… ya todo estará bien, lo prometo- sinceramente acaricio su cabello y planto un beso sobre su frente. Rukia limpio sus lágrimas para observar a su hermano, seguía siendo el mismo hombre apuesto. Ahora que todo había sido aclarado, "en teoría"; ya no había obstáculos. Pero… aun había alguien que guardaba los recuerdos de su pasado muy dentro de su corazón.

-Renji…- pronuncio inconsciente, captando la atención del pelinegro.

-Es cierto… ¿Cómo le va a Renji? Sé que fue capaz de seguirte hasta el infierno- comento observando a Rukia. Y no había duda, en su rostro solo había preocupación –Dime… ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar Rukia?- la pregunta la incito aun lugar remoto de su ser, un lugar oscuro que no quería volver a tocar… jamás.

-No creo que haya cambiado, Nii-sama. Sigo siendo la misma Rukia que era de pequeña, pero gracias a Renji logre adaptarme… si él no hubiera estado cerca, seguramente yo estaría vagando en el desierto en este momento- sincero la oji violeta con extremo carmín en sus mejillas, a lo que Byakuya comprendió al instante.

-Me alegro Rukia- comento a lo que la pequeña se sintió feliz, era raro. Era como si Byakuya aprobara a Renji para que fuera… su ¿novio? ¡Imposible!

-Nii-sama… tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero antes tengo que hablarte de Orihime ella e-

-¿Orihime?- exclamo el pelinegro tomándola por los hombros -¡¿Rukia conoces a Orihime?!- cuestiono.

-S-Si… es la rehén de Aizen- el capitán tuvo una simple revelación. Una muy tentadora, mientras Rukia levantaba una ceja, confundida.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está herida?- la voz con la que usaba esas repentinas preguntas era muy alta, y sonaba preocupada.

-¡N-Nii-sama detente!- exclamo Rukia, ahora ella tomándolo por los hombros –Orihime está bien, tranquilízate-

-Rukia… me ha llegado una idea- pronuncio repentinamente el oji violeta –Una que nos ayudara a salvar a Orihime, y a desterrarte del infierno- pronuncio con el semblante más serio que poseía.

-Espera un momento nii-sama- dijo algo alarmada Rukia -¿Una idea?-

-Sí, piénsalo. Podríamos traer a salvo a ambas- por un momento pensó que era una locura. Pero no sabía de lo que trataba esa idea… aun, y la oferta de desterrarse del infierno era sencillamente apetitosa.

-Está claro que quieres ayudarnos nii-sama…- continuo tratando de razonar un poco pero ¿cómo no imaginárselo?, sin preocupaciones viviendo en el cielo, junto a su hermano. Claro que Renji e Ichigo también irían. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad –Pero ¿no te resulta algo muy arriesgado?-

-Sería una de las tantas consecuencias- pronuncio levantándose del suelo seguido por la pequeña Rukia.

-Lo ves-

-Pero dentro de todo, siempre hay una posibilidad- dijo sin ser persuadido por su hermana -¿No lo ves Rukia? Acabaríamos con Aizen de una buena vez-

-Ese nombre me repugna…- pronuncio con odio –además ese hombre es la primera consecuencia que nos debería de preocupar, nii-sama si Aizen se da cuenta de todo este plan o idea no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer- requirió –Es muy peligroso, incluso para nosotros- continuo –Si nos descubre… podría matarnos- el silencio de Byakuya solo la alarmo un poco más, era algo bueno de su parte que quiera ayudar a Orihime y a ella para tener una vida mejor. Pero Aizen era un hombre que no razonaba con el bien, si ese bastardo se da cuenta de que alguno de sus subordinados trabaja a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera el infierno es capaz de saber lo que podría suceder. Era un plan muy arriesgado.

-No estoy dispuesto a rendirme- pronuncio seriamente- Él se la llevo una vez… no dejare que lo haga de nuevo- las palabras de su hermano resonaron como eco en su cabeza. Espera… aquí había algo raro, había algo más, algo con sentimientos. Algo que le asustaba saber hasta en el más arrinconado lugar de su alma…

-Nii-sama…- llamo con el temor reflejado sobre sus violáceos ojos -¿P-Puedes decirme que es tuya Orihime?- cuestiono sintiendo el intenso nudo en su garganta. _«Por favor que solo sea mi imaginación… ¡Por favor!»_ pensó apretando los dientes.

-Rukia… Orihime es: mí prometida- con las pupilas contraídas de la sorpresa y la boca abierta, lo único que podía cruzar por su mente en ese momento era la imagen del demonio **Ichigo Kurosaki.**

* * *

No paro de buscar hasta sentirla cerca. Había llegado a la mansión y no verla en su habitación lo lleno tanto de preocupación que no tardo en amenazar a la pobre de Riruka, quien solo contesto lo confundida que se hallaba igual que él. Ella no sabía nada. Al parecer Giriko la había visto hace unas dos horas rondar por la cocina mientras seguía a un tipo de conejo negro, también dijo que observo como salió por la puerta trasera para dirigirse al jardín. Pero en cuanto llego lo único que encontró en el jardín fueron flores.

Ahí no había señales de vida, ¡Dios! ¿Dónde pudo haberse ido esa mujer? No era tan tonta como para tratar de escaparse, sabía que Aizen no era ningún estúpido, por más que corriera él la traería de vuelta así que ¿Para qué gastar energías?… ¿Pero seguir a un conejo negro? Para empezar ahí no había conej-

¡NO! Si había, bueno al menos uno. Y conocía muy bien al bastardo, más de lo que le gustaría. De seguro todo fue obra de ese maldito de Kon, al muy idiota se le da una orden y va hacer todo lo contrario. ¡Genial! Cuando las cosas parecen ponerse de cabeza este tipo viene y las destroza más. Debería aplaudirle al verlo, se llevó el premio de la mejor paliza del año. Un momento… en el suelo, esas son…

-Huellas de conejo- pronunciaba al momento en que sonriente apretaba los nudillos –Kon bastardo… me las pagaras- siguió las huellas hasta hallar unas más largas con estilo de pera, deben de ser las huellas de Inoue, las de sus sandalias claro.

El lugar en donde lo guiaban aquellas huellas era… simplemente magnifico.

No entendía el significado, ni mucho menos la razón por la que Kon llevara a Inoue a un lugar así, pero debía ser sincero. No podía estar enojado por eso, después de todo, conociendo a la pelinaranja, es un lugar que sin duda le fascinaría.

Tomando las dos horas que había comentado Giriko, debieron estar ahí como al atardecer. Debió ser hermoso ver la luz rojiza del sol sobre el lago. Hubiera sido lindo observarlo junto a Inoue, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el pelinaranja al caminar por la orilla.

La luna comenzaba a reflejarse, brillante y risueña, como si se burlara de él. De lo patético que era, o tal vez se burlaba de su cobardía. No podía decirlo con certeza, ahora que Inoue llego a su vida, sin avisar y sin invitación claro está, todo era algo más confuso. Cosa que no debía afectarle, puesto que estaba decidido a no tener sentimientos por alguien. Es más, debía alejarse. Esto de buscarla ahora, solo empeorara la situación. El debía aislarse, irse y alejarse lo más que pueda de ella, solo de esa manera será capaz de mantenerla a salvo. De protegerla… solo así evitaría causarle daño. Y no tendría que sufrir por eso. Pero si se alejaba… ¿Quién iba a garantizar su bienestar? ¿Quién cuidaría de ella?

¡Oh dios! Ya estaba cruzando la línea… no, desde que la conoció, ya había avanzado mucho más de esa maldita línea. ¿Qué demonios hace pensando sobre aquel tipo de cosas? ¡Por supuesto que nadie! ¡Nadie iba a cuidarla mejor que él! De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro… pero señor ¿Por qué tanto sentimiento? No podía caer a sus pies solo por ser bella… aunque la verdad lo único que hacia al preguntarse eso era engañarse. Kurosaki se había enamorado. Había caído, rendido por una mujer que ni siquiera era capaz de ver su infinita belleza, una que poseía un alma tan pura y llena de vida, ella era la perfección en vida. Era valiente e inteligente, y jamás la había visto doblegarse ante la tempestad, eso se lo demostró cuando Aizen y sus estúpidos súbditos tuvieron la gracia de burlarse de ella tan solo por sus orígenes. ¡Dios esa mujer sí que era resistente! Posee una fuerza de voluntad completamente inquebrantable.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio cruzar por esa pista de baile, tan solo para apoyar a su amiga Rukia… ella logro cautivarlo. Y en cuanto hablo, su voz se coló como eco en todo su cuerpo produciendo vibraciones, hasta que fue capaz de observarlos por primera vez, parando en seco los latidos de su corazón. Aquellos grisáceos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, lo absorbían. Lo llamaban. Y él tan solo podía pensar: «_ Ella es **mía**._ »

Pero tampoco podía dejar de castigarse a él mismo. Ichigo no sabía que aquella era la mujer por la que todos llamaban "Lirio blanco". Ignorante caminaba a ciegas durante la fiesta, embobado por aquellos ojos grises. Es por eso que en cuanto la vio alejarse junto a ese hombre que tanto la protegía, no basto una sola copa de vino para detenerlo, por lo que fue tras ella. Encontrándose en el jardín, deteniendo a propósito aquel "accidental" casi beso. Celoso. Pero todo cambio, su perspectiva, sus objetivos, su misión. Por qué en cuanto lo vio todo fue tan claro, esa era la señal. Tan solo la maldita señal. Un conejo entintado de negro, conduciéndose hacia sus brazos. Después de eso, ya no había por qué dudarlo. Aquella mujer, aquella hermosa mujer… era el objetivo principal de la misión. Ella era _**su**_ lirio blanco…

Y ahora por culpa suya, debía pasar su vida en ese lugar maldito llamado infierno. Si, aún era incapaz de quitarse la culpa. Pero en algún rincón de su corazón no se sentía tan culpable como se lo esperaba, algo que lo sorprendía pues si eso no hubiera pasado… tal vez nunca en su vida fuera capaz de haberla conocido. Y más que coincidencia quería llamarlo destino, de esa manera habría una razón para su encuentro, por lo que veía un futuro prometedor a su lado…

El ojimarron continúo siguiendo las huellas por la orilla del rio hasta alcanzar a ver un tumulto a la lejanía. Pero lo que realmente hizo que moviera los pies con rapidez fue el sentir de ese reiatsu que tanto añoraba y que por fin había reencontrado.

Corrió lo suficiente hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba. Y lo primero que hizo fue quedarse con una cara de póker y una sien muy pero muy cabreada.

Encontró a Inoue, si lo hizo… pero digamos que no fue en las mejores condiciones. Al menos no para él.

Orihime yacía acostada sobre el regazo del león plateado mientras que reposaba su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del felino, por otro lado, Shiero su fiel espíritu se encontraba en la plena gloria durmiendo a un lado de Inoue mientras que su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de la pelinaranja quien al tiempo descansaba su mano derecha sobre el cuello del gallarte Pegaso.

La única palabra decente que podía aparecer en su mente era: aniquilar. A ambos. Su ceño se hallaba fruncido al punto de juntar ambas cejas, estaba enojado, pero más que eso la palabra correcta era celoso. Claro que, aún no tenía la voluntad para admitirlo.

Se acercó un poco sorprendiéndose al ver como Shiero iba despertando de sus sueños. Levantando la cabeza de las piernas de la ojigris para observarlo detenidamente. El Semi-caballo levanto las orejas. Divertido.

-Traidor- pronuncio el pelinaranja cabreado al ver lo tranquilo que se hallaba su espíritu, recibiendo un relinchido -¿Qué? ¿Ahora conspiras en mi contra?- susurro demandante hacia el Pegaso el cual relincho una vez más –Vamos, debemos llevarla a la mansión- hablo sin más acercándose a Inoue, hincándose a un lado de ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. Era increíble lo frágil que parecía. Por alguna razón pensó que tenía el sueño pesado, algo que lo hizo sonreír de a poco. Pero al tiempo en que la sostenía no podía dejar de mirarla… « _Juro por dios que intento no tenerla cerca, pero ese semblante de paz me llena. Ahora que lo veo, no sabía que tenía unas pestañas tan largas, su cabello desordenado le da un aspecto más inocente y sus labios… entreabiertos parecen buscar algo. ¿Esperaran algo…? ¿Qué tal si yo…? Y si solo…_»

-Oye, no le hagas nada pervertido a una persona inconsciente- escucho hablar a un lado, haciendo que separara sus labios que estaban a milímetros de los ajenos. Mierda si no fuera por la entrometida bestia. Los ojos del león lo miraban astutos, y con enojo.

-¿De qué carajos hablas? Yo no iba a ser nada-

-Claro…- de repente el quejido de Inoue los alerto. Al parecer estaba despertando. Con pereza se estiro en los brazos de Ichigo mientras tallaba sus ojos abriéndolos, observo alrededor, con calma. Vio a Shiero quien tomaba agua a orillas del rio, giro para encontrarse con Kon quien la miraba curioso. Y después se percató de Ichigo, más bien se percató de su cercanía y del sonrojo que comenzó a invadirla desde adentro provocando una sonrisa en el joven Kurosaki.

-Buenos días, perezosa- burlo el ojimarron riendo cada vez más al sostenerla en sus brazos.

-N-No s-soy pe-perezosa….- sonrojada observo hacia otro lado –B-Buenos d-días- nerviosa tomo la mano de Ichigo quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar para la cena- sin más fue detenido por la mano de Inoue.

-Espera- llamo –Estoy segura de que la cena puede esperar- explico mientras observaba a Kon –Las luciérnagas-

-¿Eh?- confundido Ichigo intento comprender sin conseguir mucho. En cambio el león sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

-Le comente sobre las luciérnagas que aparecen adentro del bosque- comento el felino mientras estiraba las patas de enfrente –Ella quiere verlas- decía mientras estiraba las de atrás.

-Kon, sabes que el bosque no es el lugar más seguro de noche- con total calma iba a rechazar esa oferta, no era seguro para nadie. Y el león estaba a punto de protestar pero el rostro que le dedico Inoue era… como decirlo ¿Suplicante? Argh… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? –De acuerdo iremos- pronuncio a lo que la pelinaranja festejo con pequeños brincos –Pero… tú iras sobre Shiero- con seriedad tomo la mano de la ojigris encaminándola hacia el espíritu, lo que la puso algo nerviosa. Con cuidado tomo de su cincelada cintura mientras que ella se apoyaba sobre sus hombros para subirla sobre el Pegaso, por un momento se debatió si debía soltar esos hombros o no. ¿Podría seguir mirándolo así? Tan cerca… -No pienso arriesgarme- comento recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la princesa. La cual fue más que bienvenida para el ojimarron.

Caminaron como media hora adentrándose cada vez más al bosque. Kon lideraba la caminata mientras era seguido por Shiero quien caminaba a un lado de Ichigo. La verdad es que el pelinaranja igual conocía el camino hacia las luciérnagas, pero prefería estar junto a Inoue. Era más cómodo, por cualquier cosa. Espió un poco mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, percatándose de su suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?- llamo, sorprendiéndola.

-Si- sonrió –Es solo que, nunca imagine que habría un lugar así… no aquí-

-¿Te refieres al bosque?- cuestiono a lo que Inoue asintió con la cabeza –No es el único, sin embargo este es uno de los más cercanos. La verdad es que casi nadie ha vivido en esta montaña desde hace mucho por lo que no sabemos si hay algo nuevo- sincero caminando sobre la oscura noche.

-¿Cómo saben dónde encontrar a las luciérnagas?-

-Bueno… Cuando conocí a Kon fue muy difícil mantenerlo sin que se dieran cuenta- contesto sonriendo mientras recordaba aquellos vagos momentos –Necesitaba el permiso de Aizen, pero también sabía que no lo aceptaría si no le era útil, y en ese entonces Kon solamente podía transformarse en animales pequeños. Tan solo era un bebe- grito haciendo énfasis en lo último provocando un gruñido en el león, y una risa en Orihime.

-¿Qué paso entonces?- curiosa y muy atenta agradaba escuchar de esa conversación que era ajena a ella, sin embargo podía sentirla tan cerca.

-Escuche de Riruka sobre esta montaña y sobre la mansión de Aizen, inspeccione la mansión antes y el área, estaba completamente deshabitada. Así que traje a Kon a este lugar- por alguna razón los rayos de luna entraban más hacia el bosque, ya estaban casi por llegar –Los primeros días me quede con él para verlo adaptarse, fue así cuando descubrimos este lugar. También le traía comida, agua no necesitaba después de todo existía el rio. Pero después lo que conseguía traerle eran solo bocadillos- río –Mas tarde descubrí que podía alimentarse solo, es muy buen cazador. Debo admitirlo. Lo mejor es que es adaptable, dependiendo al animal que escoja. Aunque… ¿Sabías que esa no es su verdadera forma?- cuestiono a lo que la ojigris tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

-¿Aún hay más?- pregunto curiosa. Ichigo asintió.

-Si… Kon es inmensamente grande. Sin embargo solo lo he visto una vez, llama mucho la atención- Orihime rio –Cuando estaba aburrido venía a pasar tiempo con él. Y en las noches siempre veníamos aquí- comento llegando al lugar –Veníamos a observar las luciérnagas-

-Es un hermoso lugar, sería bueno si pudiéramos venir otra vez- pronuncio observando el panorama –Juntos…- los labios le temblaban, ahora más que sonrojada y nerviosa, se sentía temblorosa. Y juraba sentirse como tomate en vida. Kurosaki sonrió, tierno.

-Considéralo un hecho- hablo, con la seriedad de la promesa sobre sus palabras. El espacio era lindo, calmado. De fondo se hallaban los grillos canturreando, era como un círculo en medio del bosque, sin árboles. Tan solo pasto y algunas bellas flores, permitiendo libremente el paso a los rayos de la luna que tocaban el suelo con una fresca neblina.

Sin embargo había algo que Orihime sentía inconcluso. Ahí no había ni una luciérnaga.

-Es una lástima…- pronuncio triste –Parece que hoy no estoy de suerte- con ternura acaricio la cabeza de Shiero quien la miraba detenidamente curioso por sus palabras –Tal vez estén dormidas…- explico.

-¿De qué hablas Inoue?- cuestiono el ojimarron captando su atención –Kon aún no ha hecho que salgan. ¿Verdad Kon? ¿Por qué no las llamas?-

-Sera un placer- con determinación apoyo fuerte sus cuatro patas, y con un impulso rugió tan fuerte que Orihime sintió el temblar del suelo a través de Shiero. Y de repente, unas luces hicieron que levantara la mirada. Y todo se convirtió en un sueño.

Luciérnagas, millares de ellas salían de entre algunas flores. Iluminando todo el alrededor de la noche con sus colores verdes brillantes.

-¡Ahh! ¡Las luciérnagas!- exclamo la ojigris con la felicidad expresada por todo su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como las luciérnagas que iluminan la noche -¡Kurosaki-kun!- llamo a lo que el demonio acudió hacia ella mirándola confundido ya que la pelinaranja se hallaba con los brazos extendidos hacia él, sonrojada -¿M-Me ayudas?-

-Mmm… ¿Qué debería hacer?- divertido se cruzó de brazos para observarla enojada con un pequeño ceño entre sus cejas mientras agitaba constantemente sus brazos, Ichigo rio -¿Acaso eso es un puchero?-

-A-Ayúdame…- la carcajada del ojimarron, la hizo estremecer enojada. ¿Cómo que ella, la princesa del cielo haciendo pucheros? ¡Eso jamás! Testaruda intento bajar por si sola dé un impulso, lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por el pequeño resbalón que dio su mano izquierda. Percatándose de ello Ichigo logro llegar a tiempo tomándola abrazada de las piernas un poco debajo de los glúteos. Quedando Orihime apoyada sobre los amplios hombros del demonio, observándolo con una cara nada normal. La mueca en su rostro no era más que clara por la vergüenza que sentía, sin embargo eso no era lo peor, claro que no. En cuanto Ichigo alzo el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, estuvo segura de sentir un pequeño tiemble en su cuerpo, estaba paralizada. Y más que eso, perdida entre el marrón chocolate de esos brillantes ojos. ¿Podría existir algo más atrayente que aquellos ojos? Orihime creía que no…

-Entonces… ¿Era un puchero?- burlo un poco haciéndola mostrar más de ese carmín que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

-¡B-Bájame!- grito nerviosa, encerrándolos a ambos entre el espacio que dejaba su cabello que caía ondulado un poco más allá de los hombros del demonio.

-¿Y que si no quiero?- pronuncio en serio. Observando como Orihime apretaba los labios por los nervios y la vergüenza. ¿Por qué era tan linda?

-Oigan- llamo el león un tanto cascarrabias poniendo nerviosos a ambos jóvenes –Les recuerdo que venimos a ver las luciérnagas- con ceño fruncido, el joven Kurosaki se limitó a pronunciar un rabiado –Tch- para después bajar a Inoue quien corrió hacia en medio del campo para observar con admiración la bella vista que le regalaban todas esas luces. De repente, como si fuera una niña pequeña en un campo de juegos, comenzó a girar sobre si misma mientras reía a carcajadas por la adrenalina que le brindaba cada giro que daba. Provocando una sonrisa en cierto pelinaranja, quien no dejaba de observarla por un segundo, quien a su vez no dejaba de ser observado por el león que se burlaba de él.

Los giros que parecían interminables se detuvieron haciendo que la ojigris cayera de espaldas al suelo sobre algunas flores, riendo.

-Eso fue divertido… jajá- exclamaba divertida al observar todo el mundo de cabeza por lo mareada que estaba. Con ternura fue tomada por los hombros hasta recargarla sobre una de las piernas del pelinaranja.

-Hey… ¿estás bien?- Ichigo reía por su aspecto inocente.

-Todo da vueltas…- pronuncio risueña -¡Kurosaki-kun da vueltas!-

-¿Inoue?- la ojigris se había recargado sobre el tonificado pecho, con los ojos cerrados suspirando. Acaso… ¿Se había dormido? –Inoue… Vamos tenemos que regresar-

-Solo… solo un momento más…- recito entre sueños enterneciendo al demonio quien claramente se hallaba sonrojado.

-Mierda-

No tenía que para obedecer a esa petición, pero por alguna razón acato a la perfección aquella orden. Con disimulo trato de concentrar su vista en las bellas luciérnagas que volaban sobre ellos, sin embargo sus ojos siempre rodaban hacia su rostro. No podía dejar de verla, era como si sus ojos estuvieran atrapados por ella. Era una locura. Sonriente se divirtió al ver como una brillante luciérnaga trataba de aterrizar con éxito hacia la nariz del lirio blanco.

-Inoue… esa luciérnaga te está llamando- susurro acercando lento su mano izquierda –Voy a quitártela ¿de acuerdo?- en ese momento, parecía que tan solo existían ellos en ese magnífico lugar. No había bestias con Kon, no había Pegasos como Shiero. Tan solo ellos, el bosque y las luciérnagas, iluminando cada parte para deleitarse de la vista, y no precisamente del paisaje. Más bien de la vista de aquel rostro durmiente. Logro ahuyentar a la tierna luciérnaga haciéndola volar lejos. Pero ahora su mano se había dirigido hacia su mejilla derecha, acariciándola. Lentamente delineaba sus labios con su pulgar, los cuales eran suaves como aterciopelados. Tan cálidos, tan bellos –Orihime…- tomo su nuca con ternura, y mientras saboreaba aquellos labios frente suyo, se acercaba lentamente sin parpadear. Guardando cada imagen en su cabeza, queriendo borrar aquellos actos que alguna vez hizo con aquella mujer de cabellos verdes. Arrepintiéndose de todo ello, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca, abriendo lento los labios para deleitarse del momento –Orihime- llamo a sus labios juntándolos. Tal vez no era un beso correspondido, y tal vez estaba aprovechándose mucho de la situación. Pero debía hacer algo respecto a esos sentimientos. Y con sorpresa sintió como la ojigris se aferraba a su camisa, los labios ajenos correspondieron al beso y mientras ambos se separaban por aire sintió hundirse en ese exótico color plata que mostraban los ojos cercanos. Esto ya no era un sueño, sin clemencia ni permiso tomo de nuevo su cuello, y beso sus labios de nuevo sin importarle la poca cantidad de aire que había tomado su compañera. Esos eran labios tentadores. Producían un veneno que no te hacía más que un adicto a ellos. Y con gusto estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en esa tentadora adicción…

-K-Kurosaki-k-kun- el sonrojo que expresaba era tan bello que no se sentía completamente lleno. Ese hombre necesitaba de ella con urgencia… era como un presagio. Uno que le decía, que si se separaba de ella… estaba por perderla para siempre.

Sin embargo ese no era el tiempo para pensar en ello. Ya que su hermosa ojigris había caído de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Es una broma verdad? Inoue- llamo sin conseguir algo. La pelinaranja estaba con el rostro rojizo mientras dormía esbozando una sonrisa.

-No sé si deba sentirme enojado porque la besaste… o burlarme porque la dormiste, ¿Así de mal besas?- reía el león mientras se burlaba del demonio.

-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?- rabiado la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola para llevarla hacia Shiero.

-Bueno cálmate… está cansada eso es todo- razono Kon.

-Si lo sé-

-Lo sabes y aun así la besaste- y… volvió a burlarse.

-¡Cállate! No pude evitarlo…- exclamo mientras la observaba.

-Aja, si tú lo dices- ignoro las excusas, caminando hacia ellos para observarlo curioso.

-Estaba cerca así que…- susurro para sí.

-No pudiste contenerte, lo entiendo- sin embargo se había olvidado del buen oído del enorme gato.

-¿Por qué mierdas estoy dándote explicaciones?- cuestiono cabreado subiendo a Shiero para recargar a Orihime sobre su pecho.

-No lo sé, tú comenzaste con las excusas-

-Venga vámonos- ordeno mientras se impulsaban para surcar el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia la mansión.

-Bastardo suertudo- susurro el león viendo hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué dijiste?- sabía perfectamente lo que había escuchado, pero ver al gran gato tan cabreado le era divertido así que molestarlo era más que tentador.

-Nada, nada-

* * *

-Dime algo traidor… esto que quieres ¿Es más importante que Orihime?- cuestiono el rey aun desafiante con la mirada –Por qué te aseguro que nada vale más que ella-

-Eso es algo que se perfectamente, su majestad- hablo conociendo las palabras ajenas –Sin embargo, sé que usted estará dispuesto a ofrecerme lo mejor que tenga por ella-

-¡Bastardo!- exclamo a lo que Aizen rio victorioso -¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-

-Bueno mi prioridad es el cielo… quiero ser el rey de este gran imperio- pronuncio demandante observando la sorpresa y la preocupación en ambas caras –Aunque… sé que está más allá de ser decisión solo suya, después de todo, el pueblo es primero ¿verdad? Cuando se es rey, incluso antes que la familia- el pálido rostro del Rey Sora era algo que extasiaba a un hombre tan horrible como Aizen…

-Si ya habías pensado en esa posibilidad… quiere decir que tienes otra cosa en mente o ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto con su semblante calculador. Debía ser ajeno a la conversación pero demonios ese hombre tenía a Orihime en la palma de su mano.

-No se preocupe, Su majestad. Orihime está en buenas manos- reía el muy bastardo ante el rostro de preocupación de Sora. Se estaba burlando.

-Tan solo dime que quieres- pronuncio disgustado, entre triste y desolado. ¿Es que no había algo que pudiera hacer?

-Lo que quiero es obtener el "Santuario de la divinidad pasada"- recito el hombre ente sus burlas –Aquel que posees escondido en el bosque de las almas, entrégamelo- sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de acceder a aquella demandante petición…

Continuara…

* * *

**Waaaahuuu alfin XD! Bueno espero espero que les haya gustado *-* esta igual de largo que los anteriores ... creo XD **

******Detrás de escenas con Bleach :D!**

**Y: **Buenooo... que puedo decir. Le doy gracias a DIOS por dejarme llegar hasta aqui *-*! Les pido a todos disculpas pero la verdad necesito recuperar mi inspiracion XD! Dejando a eso de lado... Por fin podremos tener esa gran entrevista con nuestro querido Ulquiorra-Kun :D! Creo que ya lleva como dos capitulos cancelando la cita ¬¬ Y ni creean que me tienen tan contenta no muchoos hicieron preguntas... Bueno ya que *-* para eso estoy yoooo.

Y: Ahora presentando a Ulquiorra-kun, di hola amargado...

U: hola...

Y: Yahuuu! Ese es el espiritu! ._. digo verdad. Bueno comencemos con una pregunta ¿te parece?

U: ...

Y: Yaaaay (A veces no se que piensa este hombre) Bueno esta pregunta es de Kawaiineka-san! Oh querida te he echado de menos ;_; Creeeme que cuando se me seca mi cerebro como ahora y vuelvo a leer mis reviews para animarme los tuyos me sacan unas carcajadas que... me han ayudado mucho para mi inspiracion *-* Y dejame decirte q-

U: -aclarandose garganta- ¿Y la pregunta mujer?

Y: Ay pero que amargado -_- En fin la pregunta dice: ¿Que numero calzas Ulquiorra-Kun?

U: Que tipo de pregunta es esa... no creo que sea de algun interes, y no quiero decirlo. Simple.

Y: -_- Oye nos haras perder audiencia ¿Sabias?

U: Ese no es mi problema...

Y: !Claro que es tu problema maldito hijo de ¨****! Sin audiencia no ganamos dinero (entiendase por los **REVIEWS** XD)... y sin dinero no hay fic... y sin FIC tu no existes... ¿QUEDO CLARO? -mirada amenzante-

U: C-Claro...

Y: Bien aqui hay otra pregunta mas de Kawaiineka y dice: - Ulqui kun ¿llegara el momento en el que te hagas malote y cuando vallas a por hime la mires con esa mirada lujuriosa todo loco enfermo sadico drogadicto -xD- y le digas lo que sientes para despues abusar de ella salvajemente frente a las narices de Ichigo kun y atenerte a las consecuencias de que talves -mas probable- que te parta el trasero en 8 para luego llevartela lejos para tener mucho hijos como conejos- O_O Bien creo que esa pregunta fue muy especifica e intensa XD !Vamos Bastardo emo contesta!

U: Ese es el tipo de pregunta que esperaba...

Y: -con miedo- ¿Pero que rayos? D:

U: Es simple. La respuesta seria **SI.** De acuerdo con mi papel en la historia mmm... lo siento, no se me tiene permitido hablar sobre ello. Esta mujer -apunta con el dedo-(¿Por que mierdas me apuntas? Me das miedo Ulquiorra-kun) dijo nada **SPOILER**. -Se oyen abucheos hacia cierta escritora-

Y: DE ACUERDO! no me maten... solo un poco de Spoiler hum ._. -suspira-

U: Bien, mi papel apunta hacia un caracter celoso pero comprensible. La verdad es que no estaba pensado la violación pero a mi me parece una muy buena idea -QUE MIEDO!- Tambien quiero dejar en claro que ese hombre Kurosaki Ichigo es tan solo un estorbo en nuestra busqueda del corazon junto a la mujer. Por lo que solicito un cambio de personaje... yo sere Kurosaki Ichigo, asi que yo le pateare el trasero.

Y: !ESTAS LOCO!

U: De esa manera junto a la mujer podremos concebir como conejos una y otra y otra y otra y otra... vez. Incluso seria interesante tratar con algunas distintas posicion- le detiene la boca para callarlo-

Y: ¿PERO de que mierdas hablas? ESTO NO ES UN HENTAI! Estas despedido!

U: no puedes despedirme...

Y: Es verdad -piensa- Bueno estas castigado !AL RINCON!

U: algun dia me las pagaras mujer... -se va solo hacia el rincon, en silencio-

Y: -suspira- Por favor denme paciencia! Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta -extrañamente pervertida- entrevista ^^ Sin mas quiero decirles que los amo a todos por igual, y que sigo recibiendo **REVIEWS** con los brazos abiertos XD! De regalo otro pequeño** SPOILER** de mi parte: Preparense para volver a ver a Ulquiorra-kun activo en el fic... junto a un Nuevo personaje jamas mencionado hasta ahora! Esperenlo! ^^

Sin mas espero que les haya sacado una carcajada. Esto es para ustedes mis fans, sin finales de lucro *-* XD

**Comercial educativo:** Si quieres ayudar a una pobre escritora a reparar su set que aun sigue QUEMADO por culpa de cierta pareja SALVAJE! Déjanos un **REVIEW** ^^ ayudar no cuesta nada. Es gratis :D!

**LOS AMO! Matta ne~~**


End file.
